SWA Beginnings: Francesca
by ElfenMagix
Summary: Before Angie, there were several prototype Cyborgs built for the SWA. Francesca was one of the first. Note: Francesca is my OC who first came to light in Solution's Resolution. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Creation of Francesca.

Part 1: The Baron von Frankenstein

Francesca was born in Barcelona, Spain like any other girl; except for her red hair and green eyes, growing up in luxury and prestige of minor royalty. Though she was not in line for a seat of power, much of her life's comfort came from her father's connection to the House of the Knights Protectorate of the Royal Family; a position similar to the Vatican Swiss Guard. Rarely are girls given any power, usually living in their father's shadow in safety and comfort. Francesca on the other hand wanted to be her father's daughter in the worst way possible, and took on taking boys' training at an early age. Her success equal to that of most boys her age, very much like that of girls before her who took on the challenges of Knight Preparatory School. Unlike those girls, she was also excelling in her courses at the Queen Isabella de Castilian for Girls; in courses like: Spanish Communications and Dialog, Multiple Language Arts, The Sciences, and Mathematics. She, like those before her, wanted to break the gender barrier and become a Knight Protectorate like her father, in which only a few have been successful in doing so.

Though she started to have her first period at age 10, she started to develop like a normal girl until she became 12. Pain in her joints, unable to hold down food, and strange rashes were the first signs that there was something wrong. To her disappointment, she was removed from the Knight Preparatory School. As hospital stays lengthened, she told that she would also had to be removed from the Queen Isabella de Castilian For Girls for the time being until she was fit to re-attend school. Depression started to set in as her symptoms worsened, and medications did not seem to work for her. Medical tests kept coming up negative or inconclusive for things such as cancer, syndromes, infections, exposures, or diseases. Francesca seems to be falling apart ever more every time she went to see the medical staff of El Hospital de St. Ramon. They gave her less than 6 months to live.

Dr. Garcia-Baez told Francesca's parents of experimental treatments being conducted in Italy by the newly formed Social Work Agency Section Two, aka Research Department of Pediatric Medicine. With phone calls made, Francesca's doctors managed to get her signed up for observation and possible treatment for her ailments. Within a week, they were on their way to Italy.

Six months before, Dr. Frankenstein's Isle of Evel was raided by the Italian government for alleged criminal activities. Though little and minor wrong doings were occurring at the Isle of Evel, mostly in misplaced or expired paperwork, the interest of the Italian government was peaked when they found out what was actually going: Human Reconstruction Through Cybernetic Research. Charges of High Crimes and Misdemeanors were created to freeze all work at the Isle of Evel. Negotiations were put into play; for charges to be dropped, Dr. Frankenstein and his staff must move to Rome and continue their work for the SWA. Dr. Frankenstein approved the deal as long as he was able to continue the work he was doing with his patients. It took 3 weeks to move the operations from the Isle of Evel to a complex in Rome.

Along with his patients, he was given the chore of improving current cybernetic research for the SWA Section 1 Anti-Terrorist division. Using slightly augmented prosthetics, Section 1 was already experimenting with cyborg technologies with Persian and Iraqi War Amputee Veterans. Taking current designs, Frankenstein lightened the weight with Carbon-Fiber replacement of Titanium frames, through keeping Titanium along the joints. He also introduced his artificial skin to the program, making the cyborgs more realistic as possible in terms of a single body appearance and function. With each cyborg, he further honed his skills and advanced the technologies of human cybernetics and interface.

Though the advancement of the technology was a success, the Anti-Terrorist Cyborg Program of SWA Section One was a failure. Endowed with super strength and super speed, the cyborgs of Section 1 were given medications to alter the progression of Phantom Pain Syndrome, a side effect of cyborgs not being able to feel pain. In light of this situation, cyborgs were putting themselves into life-destructive situations during missions. The first of such events was when Cyborg/Agent Minnelli jumped in front of the path of a commuter train to stop it and capture the terrorist inside. Though the terrorist was captured, Minnelli was killed in the incident, along with 12 other train crew and passengers with many hurt and injured, and major damage done to the train station. Their numbers dwindled rapidly as cyborg agent upon cyborg agent completed missions by means of their irrational actions that leads to their self destruction. Chief Draghi decided to put an end to the Cyborg/Agent program in Section 1.

Seeing the program come to a sudden end, Dr. Frankenstein goes to the Director of Strategic Division to sell her the idea of continuing the Human Cybernetics Research and Reconstruction program while keeping more advanced technologies for government and law enforcement. He would wait 3 months for an answer.

He walks with the Director of Strategic Division down a long corridor of a newly created agency compound.

"Dr. Frankenstein, among your work on Human cybernetics, I understand that you did work on Auto-Immune Response as well," the Director of Strategic Division began to state.

"That was research done during my early years…" Dr. Frankenstein started to respond.

"Mainly for viability of human organ transplantation, that I already know; but tell me…what about other ailments that affect the human condition?" the Director of Strategic Division asked.

"One could rebuild an immune system from gathered stem cells from the host patient. Though this is still in its infancy, I am more than capable of understanding current research and implementing it into a working technology if given enough time. But what does this have to do with my request?" Dr. Frankenstein asks.

Director of Strategic Division continues to walk, opening a door to a private room. Dr. Frankenstein is led inside, walking over to a bed which has a patient on it, a red-haired girl, connected to many machines monitoring her life.

"Who is this young girl?" Dr. Frankenstein asks.

"She is your patient," Director of Strategic Division explains.

"…My patient?" Dr. Frankenstein continues to ask.

"She has some unknown Auto-Immune Disease which has been destroying her from the inside. Her doctors in Spain gave her 6 months, much of it to be in this condition you see- passed out on pain medication."

"What of her parents?"

"They gave us all rights and permissions to do what we can to save her."

"I need to thoroughly go through her records and examine her myself," Dr. Frankenstein replies.

"You got 96 hours to start on a cure," Director of Strategic Division almost demands.

"Why the urge on getting her well?"

"1- Most of the work you will do here, will be given to the public. 2- I have heard that you were doing nothing short of miracles back at the Isle of Evel- giving people new bodies and thus a new life. Though we have such a similar program running, our own success has been far from… successful," Director of Strategic Division explains.

"But, Madam… there is a difference between replacing body parts with cybernetics, and rebuilding an Autoimmune System!" Dr. Frankenstein says in near panic.

"That is why you are here," Director of Strategic Division continues to explain, "96 hours… create a miracle or else…"

The Director of Strategic Division leaves the room through another exit after dropping a thick folder of the patient's information on the bed by her feet. Dr. Frankenstein watches the director leave, leaving him with the girl.

'This cannot be done in 96 hours…' , Frankenstein thinks to himself, 'There is no way it can be done!'

He opens the folder, finding several electronic pass keys to the medical compound. He pockets the pass keys as he begins to read Francesca's file. After reading just a few pages, he puts the folder down and removes the blanket that was covering her body from the shoulders down, revealing her naked body underneath. Red splotches of rash covered her on random places, what was not covered had a pale green to tinge to it. She had several tubes going into her intravenously, and a portable dialysis machine running under the bed. She had a stench of death on her, even her breathe smelled of acetone. Dr. Frankenstein examined her from head to toe, front side and back, taking mental notes as he went alone her examination. He pressed and prodded upon certain area, checking for swollen glands. He checked her mouth for thrush; a kind of internal oral fungus, usually found in the late stages of AIDS patients. He checked her body hair and skin for macro-sized parasites, but found none. Once done with the examination, Dr. Frankenstein covers up Francesca with the blankets she had on. He says to himself, "Girl, somehow, someway, we will make you well again."

He picks up the folder from the bed and heads out the same way the Director of Strategic Division left. He notices that he had just walked into a large medical control room, already manned and staffed. Several men in lab coats stand in front of a console area that overlooked the patient room where Dr. Frankenstein had just examined Francesca.

"And who are you?" Dr. Frankenstein asks.

A young doctor approaches him. "Good afternoon, Dr. Frankenstein. I'm Dr. Bianchi. My colleagues are Dr. Gilliani and Dr. Belgonchi."

"And all three of you were in here gawking at my examination of the girl through this 2-way mirror as if it were an Amsterdam Peep Show? How dare you call yourselves doctors?" Dr. Frankenstein nearly yelled at him with a red face.

"Do not get us wrong, Dr. Frankenstein. We were reviewing your notes in Cybernetics…" Dr. Bianchi continues.

"Does this patient even qualify for a cybernetic transplant of her systems? I think not! Not until there is more research to be done, and her condition determined," Dr. Frankenstein states to them.

Dr. Belgonchi gets up and walks by Dr. Frankenstein, dropping a folder on the desk in front of them. On the cover is a label with large letters, 'SUBJECT: Francesca.' Dr. Frankenstein looks at the folder for a moment before opening it to a random page, which had diagrams of electronic circuitry, mechanical solenoids and relays and mechanical joints.

Dr. Frankenstein slams the folder shut and looks over to Dr. Belgonchi, with his hand holding the folder shut.

"What is your intention with the patient in the other room? With what I have just seen in just these few pages, you will have a corpse connected to electronic trash that ain't worth selling at a junk store!"

"This is top of the line, cutting edge prosthetic technology," Dr. Belgonchi explains.

"Prosthetics does not mean Cybernetics. These are not Artificial Systems, just Mechanical replacements! The girl you have in there is a Human Being, Not some cheap Fiat run-about lifted up into the air for you to check her undercarriage!" Dr. Frankenstein almost yells back at him.

"Then let's hear with what you have to say," Dr. Belgonchi challenges.

"I got nothing to say. You call yourself doctors yet you want to use silicone parts… What for? Silicone parts are made for toys!" Dr. Frankenstein exclaims excitedly.

"What do you have to offer?" Dr. Belgonchi again challenges.

"I offer you nothing. I offer her a new life! But it seems to me that you have already decided on her fate, and with that her fate is already sealed in a 1 by 1.75 meter coffin," Dr. Frankenstein explains.

"And what do you mean?" Dr. Bianchi asks.

"You start amputating limbs; she will not survive the shock of the operation. Why are you replacing her limbs anyway?" Dr Frankenstein asks.

"Nerve damage," Dr. Gilliani steps in.

"To what extent?" Dr Frankenstein asks.

"Her immune system has damaged her periphery motor and sensory nerves, and it is progressing to her higher nerve functions," Dr. Gilliani further explains.

"Have you figured out the cause of her immune hyper function?" Dr. Frankenstein.

"No…" all three stated.

"But yet, you want to cut her up, connect her to your erector set of parts, and send her back out to her little world like some mad doctor's experiment!" Dr. Frankenstein yells at them.

The three, along with their supporting staff look at him, for they all know of whom they were dealing with and of his family's infamous past.

"Weren't you arrested on experimenting on humans at your secret lab in the Isle of Evel?" Dr. Gilliani asks.

"Those were not experiments," Dr. Frankenstein explains.

"Then what were they?" Dr. Gilliani continues to asks.

"Artificial biological replacements of failed human systems," Dr. Frankenstein explains.

"Sounds like prosthetics to me.", Dr. Belgonchi comments.

"AND THAT IS WHERE YOU WOULD BE WRONG!", Dr. Frankenstein slams his fist on the desk. "Where You Use Solenoids, Electric Motor And Cable, I Use Synthetic Muscle! Where You Harnesses And Straps To Hold The Prosthesis Limbs In Place, I Connect Them Directly To The Body By Means Of Artificial Joints. Where You Use Sensors To Pick Up Nerve Impulses From Elsewhere, I Connect Artificial Nerves To Existing Connections So They Can Sense, Feel, And Move Like Their Former Limbs. Where You Use Batteries To Run These Electrical Systems That Will Run Out And Need To Be Replaced, My Systems Uses The Body's Own Electricity To Run. Not Only Do I Offer Cybernetic Limbs, I Also Offer Cybernetic Organs, Reconnect Damaged Nerves, And Regraft Skin With The Preciseness Of an Artist! All you can do is to make her look like some war refugee amputee…"

"But didn't you say that she would not survive the operation?", Dr. Belgonchi asks.

"I would not operate on her until after her condition has been improved.", Dr. Frankenstein answers.

"The patient has been on a steady decline ever since she has been diagnosed Back in Spain.", Dr. Belgonchi explains.

"Diagnosed with what?", Dr. Frankenstein asks.

"Unknown ailment with symptoms of other diseases, yet tests come back as negative or inconclusive for those diseases.", Dr. Belgonchi explains.

Dr. Frankenstein just sighs at the irrelevancy of it all. He turns away as to not face them, hunched over with hand to his chin and the other to support its elbow, taking a few steps in a circle of deep thought. He stops and straightens up, turning to face them all.

"LUPUS," Dr. Frankenstein says.

"Lupus? That's American Culture of Medical Quackery?" Dr. Belgonchi almost yells.

"Quackery or not, it exists, and it involves the immune system attacking its own host on various level for unknown reasons. Known treatments include Steroid Therapy and Bone Marrow Transplant," Dr. Frankenstein explains. "And in her current condition of being in its very late stages, she will not survive a bone marrow transplant unless she is stabilized first."

"We thought about a bone marrow transplant, and there are no matches for her on the world transplant registry," Dr. Bianchi stated.

"So you already had plans on killing her…" Dr. Frankenstein said.

"No, we were…" Dr. Bianchi started to explain.

Dr. Frankenstein interrupts him, "No, you listen here. You think you have the answers but second thoughts have you pegged against a wall because this girl is so important to somebody high up, that your jobs depends on her life and death. So, you are now willing to let responsibility fall onto some fool who may or may not know what is going on or of what he is doing. So let me tell you something- if this were to be my lab back in the Isle of Evel, you all would be tied to the slab, awaiting your turns to be punished while that girl would be my secretary and lab assistant in a new body with a new life, all because I cannot stand excuses, and I cannot stand incompetence even more!"

Dr. Belgonchi gets up out of his chair and steps up to Dr. Frankenstein, and points to the far door in the room. He then walks to it, signaling to Dr. Frankenstein to follow him. He does and both stop at the door.

"I believe you have a pass key to this room," Dr. Belgonchi explains.

Dr. Frankenstein gives him an unsure look as he pulls out a set of pass key cards from his pocket, fanning them out like a hand of card to Dr. Belgonchi. Dr. Belgonchi pulls out one of them, and swipes it against the card reader. The light on the lock switches from Red to Green as it unlocks. Dr. Belgonchi twists on the door handle, opening the door. They both step inside the room, which was only lit by the light of the other room of the doorway and a 2-way mirror. Dr. Belgonchi reaches to the wall and feels for a light switch. Soon the room was fully lit. Dr. Frankenstein stood there in awe.

"How is this possible?" Dr. Frankenstein asks.

"We simply moved your lab from the Isle of Evel to here," Dr. Belgonchi stated. Dr. Bianchi and the others walked in afterwards. "Everything should be as you last left it."

"I need my staff," Dr. Frankenstein stated.

"They will be here by morning," Dr. Bianchi added. "Although you already have us here, why use them?"

"You are not qualified, educated or competent to work for me. They are," Dr. Frankenstein tells him.

"A bunch of pre-med students and medical school drop outs? Don't make me laugh!" Dr. Gilliani challenges.

"They have worked with me; know of my procedures, and how to use the equipment I had invented for this realm of science. You as a group of so-called well-learned medical professionals are 12 years out of date, and still play about with what you think is cutting edge technologies in prosthetics. In here, though you may recognize but not fully understand is bleeding edge technology in which those who worked with my have learned by getting cut themselves numerous times. So until you drop that elitist 'I'm a Rhodes Scholar' attitude, you will not gain access to this lab and you will only achieve the level of chief prosthetics engineer in some General Hospital."

They all wanted to say something, but Dr. Belgonchi raises his hand to keep the others at bay for the moment he speaks.

"No, you are right. Who am I, but a chief Neuro Surgeon with 4 degrees and more than 12 years of experience in my field. Or of Bianchi who is chief psychiatrist who specializes in pain management and whole body awareness to amputee patients. Or of Gilliani, who has began work in prosthetics redesigns and into unifying such parts into the body- much along the lines of your work, Dr. Frankenstein. But in short Dr. Frankenstein, we could have taken your work, cracked your computer access codes, reversed engineered your experiments, and figured out your inventions while your carcass rots in jail. Instead, we wanted to best to work alongside us, and that means having you on our side. Now what shall it be?" Dr. Belgonchi said.

"Understand that I do not work for you, or for anyone else under some government agency and I do not work under threats of death, disappearance or arrests, but for my patients. That includes the girl in the other room. Now, if you do not mind- leave me to my lab- I have a lot of work to do.", Dr. Frankenstein started to say, pausing for a bit.

The three doctors started to walk to the door, as Dr. Frankenstein hoped that they would. He waited until they got to the door before making his comment known.

"And one more thing, gentlemen…" Dr. Frankenstein paused and waited for them to turn and face him. "I am not one you double cross… If you know anything of my past works and of my family's legacy, those who have, have found themselves in their graves."

Dr. Frankenstein walks to this desk, pulling out a notebook from its drawer, and starts writing as soon as he sits down. The others stand fixated at the man, or was it his treat?


	2. Chapter 2

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Part 2: Francesca v.09010032alpha

In the following days, Dr. Frankenstein's staff from the Isle of Evel are brought in and told to work on the patient, Francesca. First, gathering top of the research from American Studies from the United States, they find a stabilizing treatment for her late-stage lupus. Her ward was converted to a Stage 5 Bio-contaminant Restriction Area, Allowing no one to enter without a fully enclosed bio suit with the exception of one individual- Dr. Frankenstein himself.

Various tissue samples have been taken from Francesca, and studied over again and again, with the same results being found every time. But with Francesca now stabilized, Dr. Frankenstein goes to his next step: recreation of new immune system.

With stem and fat cells removed from Francesca, they were cleaned and checked for irregularities; fat cells being converted to stem cells for more to work with. These were put into test tubes with samples of her bone marrow to see if it would transfix themselves into blood producing bone marrow, which would include creating of new immune blood cells. Soon this would be true as sample after sample grew into healthy marrow that produces healthy blood cells- including the healthy immune system cells that were greatly needed. With caution, the efforts were stepped up to creating enough, 4 pints worth, of bone marrow for Francesca. Midway through the process, Francesca's body was put into a radiation chamber and irradiated with a deadly dose of radiation- standard procedure for bone marrow transplant patients; kill off the remaining marrow before putting in the new.

Francesca undergoes another series of harsh medical treatments, right before undergoing her bone marrow transplant: a total blood transfusion with synthetic blood. Once this is done, Francesca undergoes the painful procedure of having her bone marrow put back in. Fortunately for her, she remains in a vegetative state, and is spared from feeling the pain and discomfort of the procedure. The rest lay in the hands of god.

It was a wild gamble on Frankenstein's part to take on still experimental and even unaccepted medical procedures upon Francesca, but it was a gamble in which he has won. Within days of the bone marrow transplant, her skin beings to fade to normal, life signs slowly went back to normal. Soon, her pain medication was reduced to lower level. One day, she would wake up, though weak and tired, she wakes up. Dr. Frankenstein waited by her side 24 hours a day for this moment to come. He was there when it did.

"Wh…ere… am I?", Francesca asked weakly in Spanish.

"Save your strength girl. You are in a private hospital facility, recovering from a long illness." Dr. Frankenstein explains in her native language.

"And… who are you?" she asks.

"I am your doctor. Dr. Baron von Frankenstein," he tells her.

"Doc… tor… Frankenstein? The one who made the mon… ster?" Francesca asks.

"That was my great great grandfather. But don't be afraid, I will not turn you into a monster. I am here to save your live and repair your broken body. Tell me, how do you feel?" he explains then asks.

"Tired and hungry…" she said.

"That's good, anything else? Can you feel your hands and feet, can you move them?' Dr. Frankenstein tells her.

For a moment, Francesca tries to move her body but nothing happens. Then she answers him.

"No… Tell me, what happened to me…" Francesca asks.

"You had a fever that burned out your nerves, which is why you cannot feel your arms or legs but you do the rest of your body. I want you to not worry about a thing. I promise that one day you will walk out of this bed and go back home to your family. But I want you to be brave, because it will take a long time and a lot of hard work from you to do so as I put you back together. It will take long operations to get this done, and I promise you that there will be no scars on your body when I am done. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Dr. Frankenstein tells her.

Francesca nods her head.

"Good girl. Now, I want you to get some rest and sleep. Later on, we will give you some soft food and drink for your stomach to start working again," he tells her.

She smiles a tiny smile, perhaps the first time in a long time…


	3. Chapter 3

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Part 3: Francesca v.10090064beta

In the following weeks, Frankenstein operates on Francesca broken nerves, patching in artificial pathways at junctions eaten away by the original destructive immune system she once had. With the neuro pathways restored and signs of pain diminished, Frankenstein works on her new cybernetic implants to replace her arms and legs that had atrophied during the many months of time she laid in bed. Her shoulder and hip joints was reinforced at the joints and along her spine and pelvis before her new arms and legs were put in. Meanwhile, the Bio-Restriction Bubble was removed from her room.

Though Francesca is able to move and feel her new arms and legs, she needed to learn how to use them again. She needed to rebuild the nuero command pathways that were destroyed by her rampaging rebellious immune system she once had. She had to learn how to walk again, and do those things that she once could, like a new born baby.

It would take days for her to learn how to grasp and steadily hold things, a week to move things upon command, and months to get her handwriting again. It took just as long for her to get from crawling to walking to taking dance like steps that girls are known for. Soon she was back to her normal self, even though she was restricted to the confines of her room and other areas to the lab.

From the first day that they met to this day, was a short 125 days.


	4. Chapter 4

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Creation of Francesca.

Part 4: Italian History

Dr. Frankenstein continued on with Francesca's education, not just of her using her cybernetic implants, but of also things she is missing by not going to school in the absence of her recovery. Though she still resides within the medical ward, Dr. Frankenstein has given her many personal things just for her to survive: new clothing, a small desk and chair to work on, some books to read and study on and an old laptop for her to access. With help from his female staff, she is given those things that a girl of her age would need. On those few rare occasions, Dr. Frankenstein takes her out on a trip to the library or museum, under strict supervision and observation.

"OK, Francesca- We're going to test the strength of your arms and legs. You are going to pick up that bar that is tethered to the floor and pull on it as hard as you can", a voice on the loud speaker says.

"Yes, Dr. Gilliani," she responds.

"Whenever you're ready…" Dr. Gilliani says over the loud speaker.

Francesca plants her feet on the floor and picks up the bar with her hands. The cable only allows it to extend 1 meter from the floor, but to her it feels like something is pulling back on it. The harder she pulls, the harder it feels like it is pulling back.

"She is already at 200 kilos…" a medical technician next to Dr. Gilliani says to him.

"That is not possible…" Dr. Gilliani says back to the technician.

"Let's see something…" the medical tech says to Dr. Gilliani. "Francesca- I'm going to increase the pull on the cable, you are to keep it from pulling you down."

Francesca nods as she continues to fight the cable's pull. Though the cable's tension increases, Francesca does not budge.

"She's at 500 kilos…!" the medical says.

Dr. Gilliani grabs the microphone, "Francesca- now I want you to pull with all your might all at once!"

Francesca nods, then clenches her teeth tighter and in one motion, tries straightens out and lifts the bar over her head. Instead, the wench below the floor rips off its moorings, and comes out off the floor. The sudden release makes Francesca fall back several feet from where she stood, and the wench fly up into the air a couple of meters and crash back into the hole from where it came from. Both Dr. Gilliani and his medical technician assistant stare at the damaged gym-test area in awe. Francesca is sitting flat on the floor with both hands behind her. In her right hand, the handle she was pulling with a definite bend at its center.

(10 years before)

"Once again the Prime Minister's budget bill in creating another mega construction project has been blocked by the Political Right Wing Majority of the Padania Party. They claim that it would only give jobs to the well to do and well skilled of Italy, leaving the poor and unskilled with nothing," the voice on the TV say. Then it suddenly turns off by remote.

"No more…" the Prime Minister says to his fellow cabinet members. "I want those fools arrested with whatever criminal charges you can put up against them. And I want those arrested embarrassed by the news media, like they have embarrassed me for the very last time!"

In the days to come, more meetings were held and more budget bills stopped in its tracks by the Padania party. As the proposed budgets are held from being passed, economic woes continue for Italy. Though it being a global depression, a few nations seemed to have fared better than others. The Italian Prime Minister wants Italy to be within those who have crawled out of the global depression, but many in the opposing party believes that such projects he is proposing to be to indulgent to some and not enough to everyone else. It taxes the rich too much, even though they are given opportunities to improve society.

The arrests came in swift and suddenly. Documents have been falsified, allegations have been made, evidence of minor crimes exaggerated into monstrous deeds against the Italian society. In less than a week, the Padania Political Party has been dissolved to just a hand few of dissidents and rebel rousers. Soon came the clamp down of the media sympathy of Padania Politicians.

With the wealth of the dissolved political party, others parties were created and then quickly dissolved, the Five Republics was the first newly formed of such parties to fall. Political Assassinations were often the case when such a member rising to power was found to be too clean for the government to peg. With members of high society seeing no way out, begin their own private civil war against the Prime Minister, and his left winged political cronies. It would not take long when terrorism raises its ugly head. At first it begins with an occasional bombing of a government building or of a supporting government contractor's facilities. It would soon spread to threaten the public safety.

Section 1 of the Social Welfare Association was developed to research and review such public threats and deal with it with help from the military and the police. It would soon run into obstacles, when some within the paramilitary ranks believe that the government has gone far enough and that they would not be publically active in enforcing unjust laws and arresting innocent people for crimes they did not commit. Thus Section 1 begins to create their own enforcement arm, along with Support, Administrative and Logistics Staff divisions. Over the years, it begins research on technologies. When a field agent gets killed while doing his job, the mandate is passed for termination orders of suspects.

The silent civil war has begun.


	5. Chapter 5

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Part 5: Francesca & Section 2

Dr. Frankenstein was angered about the Strength Testing of his creation. To him it was not needed and it could have damaged Francesca's healing body. He knew that she would have been super strong, compared to a normal adult human male, but he did not cared for knowing of her upper limits. To him such limits were for her to find out once she would be released home.

Francesca's parents arrived on a Wednesday, to check up on their little girl who seemed to have miraculously healed in such a short time.

"Just a few more tests and you can take her home in about a week," Dr. Bianchi tells them.

So a week they stayed in the lavish Westlin Hotel. On Saturday, a terrorist group walks into the hotel and starts randomly killing tourists and hotel employees, similar to attacks in Lebebon and Syria years before. Francesca's parents were of those of many who had been killed. The news was broken to Francesca as she watched the TV in her room; the names of the victims scrolling by included the names of her parents.

Within Francesca, grew a determination to get those responsible for her parents' murder. It was little surprised when she approached her good friend and doctor to find a way for her to use her cyborg abilities to hunt down the bad guys. But she does so by interrupting an agency meeting of doctors and the newly appointed Chief Lorenzo.

"I am truly sorry, Mr. Lorenzo. Such an interruption will not happen again," Dr. Frankenstein tries to patch up the meeting and trying to get Francesca to wait by the door for him.

"Wait. Who is this child?" Chief Lorenzo asks.

"She is our cyborg medical project we have been working on for the past several months," Dr. Gilliani tries to explain.

"Cyborg?" Chief Lorenzo asks.

"Cybernetic Human Hybrid," Dr. Gilliani explains.

"Hmmm… I have heard Section 1 using these cybernetic beings, but they have ran into a lot of trouble with them," Chief Lorenzo says.

"That's because their cybernetic agents were drugged up not to feel pain!" Dr. Frankenstein stated out loud.

"How would you know this?" Chief Lorenzo asks.

"I was there at the end of their program to rectify those problems they were getting, and yet they refused to listen to my recommendations!" Dr. Frankenstein barked loudly.

"I see… Tell me, following your guidelines and recommendations, can we send her out into the field without the failures Section 1 has had?", Chief Lorenzo asks.

"She would need proper training, but I did not build her to be a weapon!" Dr. Frankenstein said.

"Her strength exceeded all expectations, including those by that other group working on cybernetic subjects," Dr. Gilliani pointed out. "I will add this much- in the last strength test, she ripped out a pulling wench right out of the test gymnasium floor- to do that would have required 4 tons of force!"

"I see. Dr. Frankenstein, how soon can you build more test subjects like her for us to work with?" Chief Lorenzo asks.

"I can build as many as I want if supplies and money are there, but…", Dr. Frankenstein started to say.

"Don't worry about funding or supplies. Give me 15 more with the possibility to double that figure soon after," Chief Lorenzo states.

"Sir, what about the other test subject, Alpha?" Dr. Belgonchi asks.

"Is Alpha better than… what is this unit's name?" Chief Lorenzo starts to ask.

"Francesca…" Dr. Bianchi adds.

"Is Alpha better and stronger than Francesca? The reports seem to indicate that he is not," Chief Lorenzo says.

"Wait, who is Alpha?" Dr. Frankenstein attempted to ask.

"What shall we do with him then?" Dr. Bianchi asks.

"Scrap the project and absorb all resources into our program. Take all necessary personnel and the cyborg and integrate them with what we have," Chief Lorenzo says.

Chief Lorenzo starts to pack up his folders and puts them into his brief case. He gets up and walks to the door, opening it. There he saw Francesca waiting. He eyes her over, looking at her from head to toe, in her school-uniform like dress, and nods. He then 1/2 steps into the room and looks at the doctors.

"I want you to use girls, just like her. And the next one you create, I want as my personal body guard," Chief Lorenzo states.

"But we're not finished…" Dr. Frankenstein started to say.

"You promised me that there would be no problems…" Chief Lorenzo started to say. "Now start fulfilling on that promise."

"Where are we going to get more test subjects?" Dr. Frankenstein says to himself but out loud.

"Look in the hospitals and pediatric wards. Help them with their technical needs so they can help us. I'm sure you will find more than plenty of waifs there that will fit our needs. Also start looking into military and law enforcement personnel into training these girls," Chief Lorenzo added. Then he steps out of the room.

The room remained silent for the moment.

"Having second thoughts, Mien Herr doktor?" Dr. Belgonchi asks in almost a mocking tone.

"Francesca is not a weapon.", Dr. Frankenstein stated.

"She is going to have to eventually earn her keep.", Dr. Belgonchi stated. "Besides, she wants to be on the side of right. What a better career for her to have than to be an enforcer of the law? All she will need is a trainer."

"Francesca's primary language is Spanish. What Italian she has learned she has learned here through us.", Dr. Frankenstein says.

"Then let her continue to learn Italian, and we will get her a trainer who knows Spanish to handle her.", Dr. Belgonchi explains.


	6. Chapter 6

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Part 6: Finding Felix.

Though weeks had past, one final interview subject finally comes into Chief Lorenzo's office.

"Your records seems to be in order, your military and agency supervisors speak very highly of you, and your Italian is very fluent.", Chief Lorenzo says to interview subject. "But explain to me, Uhm (looks at the resume and application)… why should we hire a Spanish National?"

"Former Spanish National, sir. Understand that like everyone else, the Persian Gulf War gave me a bad taste in my mouth. Also in noticing that the Spanish government's willingness to do nothing to the Basque separatists or of their terrorist acts, left me thinking that the motherland is no longer willing to keep its people's safe. I left as soon as I had an opportunity and move to someplace that is willing to do something about their terrorist problems, so I came here. I understand that I can accelerate my citizenry papers if I joined the military or some other agency, so here I am, renouncing my nation of birth and wanting to do my best for a country that gives a damn.", the interviewee explained.

"I see. Do you have any family? Wife, children?", Chief Lorenzo asks.

"No.", the interviewee answers.

"Dating anyone back in Spain?" Chief Lorenzo asks.

"Was. We were even planning on getting married in a year or two, but she turned out to be one of them," the interviewee answers.

"Interesting… Do you like children?" Chief Lorenzo asks.

"What Spaniard Doesn't? I like children!" the interviewee answers.

"Follow me then," Chief Lorenzo says as he packs up his papers and puts them in his desk.

Chief Lorenzo makes a couple of phone calls before getting up and walking out the door. The interviewee follows the chief in silence, but in his mind he thinks that he may have landed the job. But what job? And what was the thing about children? These questions stuck to his mind like thorns from a rose bush. Soon he was outside an obstacle course, where several men in lab coats were measuring various results from a lone little red-haired girl who was in t-shirt, shorts and sneakers. Obstacles that would have taken an average man sometime to clear, she went around them with ease. Chief Lorenzo approaches the men from behind silently with the interviewee right behind. Soon the red haired girl stops in front of the men, barely out of breathe.

Dr. Frankenstein looks at his clipboard, "Well done my dear…"

"Another record broken?" Chief Lorenzo asks.

"Looks like it.", Dr. Bianchi says as he looks at his digital watch.

"Well gentlemen, this is Felix. He's going to be Francesca's new trainer and handler," Chief Lorenzo explains. "He comes highly recommended."


	7. Chapter 7

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Creation of Francesca.

Part 7: Do You Believe In Love At First Sight? Yes I'm Certain It Happens All The Time.

[Rewind 2 months ago]

Dr. Frankenstein looks at his clipboard, "Well done my dear…"

"Another record broken?" Chief Lorenzo asks.

"Looks like it," Dr. Bianchi says as he looks at his digital watch.

"Well gentlemen, this is Felix. He's going to be Francesca's new trainer and handler," Chief Lorenzo explains. "He comes highly recommended."

"I hope he knows fluent Spanish…" Dr. Frankenstein began to say.

Felix walks up to Francesca, extending his hand to her. She takes it and expects to shake it, but he flips it to her knuckles and slowly draws it to his lips. "¿Ah, Francesca es tú nombré? Nada es mas bonita ques un niña boñita con un nombré precósia… {Translated: Ah, Francesca is your name? Nothing is more prettier than a pretty girl with a precious name.}", Felix says before kissing her knuckles. Francesca could only blush and timidly stand there as he does.

"Does that answer your question, Mien Herr doktor?" Dr. Belgonchi asks.

Miffed at the scene, Dr. Frankenstein walks to Francesca, putting a hand between the two.

"I do not know what you have on your mind, sir, but she is a young girl of early teen years! Mind where you put your paws on her!", Dr. Frankenstein states sternly to Felix.

Felix slowly withdraws. "With all due apologies, sir."

"No apologies needed for a simple misunderstanding…" Chief Lorenzo started to say. "Dr. Frankenstein, this is Felix. He'll be handling Francesca training and exercises for now on. Any input you can give him on her abilities will be greatly appreciated."

"So, this is the one I'm supposed to train?" Felix asks. "But, she is just a mere girl…"

"In your sickest of wet dreams she is just a mere girl!" Dr. Frankenstein almost shouted at him. Then he turns at Francesca. "Francesca, one more lap around course."

Francesca sighs before she begins running the gauntlet of course, going through obstacles as if she were a terrible two year old thrashing through her toys in a tantrum. Felix was about to follow her but he freezes in place as he sees her hurdle a 2 meter high wall that was intended for her to climb over instead. His jaw just drops. She finishes the rest of the obstacle course with relative ease.

Four hours later, Felix is sitting on a military cloth & wood folding chair in a small room. The traveling trunk of his personal belongings next to a folding sleeping cot stood as a table. The pillow and blankets smelled like that have been in a storage drum since the last great war, and they probably have. At least the bathroom had running water, but the pipes had to be flushed through for several minutes to clear them out of possible settlement and contamination. New furniture should will be ordered and delivered during the weekend. For now, this would be home for Felix, even though he is eating Chinese dinner out of a box on the trunk and his multi-band radio tuned to BBC Radio. At least the room was washed down from ceiling to floor and was relatively dirt and dust free.

A knock on the door caught him unrepentantly. After a second of recomposing himself, He slowly walked to the door, opening it. Francesca stood there in the same t-shirt, shorts, ankle sox and sneakers she wore at the obstacle course.

"What are you doing here? Classes don't start until tomorrow," Felix tells her.

"Dr. Belgonchi and Dr. Bianchi both told me that I should see you about something," she tells him with a semi dazed look in her eyes.

"I was not told of anything... come, sit," as Felix shows off the cot. Francesca walks into the room, sitting on the cot. "Is everything OK?"

Francesca just nods.

"Need to tell me anything?" Felix asks.

"Uhm… they told me about you and me having a honeymoon period," Francesca explains.

"A what?" Felix asks.

"A honeymoon period," Francesca answers.

Felix takes out a soda from the bag of Chinese food, giving it to Francesca. "Do you know what that means?" he asks.

"It has something to do with sex?" she asks.

"Yes. Did they explain why you had to do this?" he asks.

"We have to do this… because… uhm…" she says before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Because, according to them, you and I are going on life and death missions, and if we are going to trust each other that much, sex would be nothing by comparison. They gave me a couple of pills to take before I got here. They say that I would not get pregnant if I took those pills."

"Francesca, we need to talk," Felix started to say.

"You don't like me? They said that there was a chance that you would not.", Francesca started to say sadly.

"Look, Francesca. I do like you. But we need to talk. How old are you?", he begins.

"13…" she answers.


	8. Chapter 8

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Part 8: Conditioning Programs and Programming Conditions.

"Just look at the shiny tip of this pen, and count slowly backwards from 25 to 1, feeling sleepy as your eyelids get heavier with every number you past. Stop when you can no longer keep your eyes open.", a familiar voice says.

"25…, 24…, 23…, 22…, 21…, 20…, 19…, 18…, 17… … …", a young female voice started counting.

"Francesca?" the familiar voice asks.

"Yes Dr. Bianchi?" she asks.

"Are you asleep?" Dr. Bianchi asks.

"I am…" she answers.

"Good," Dr. Bianchi says. "Now listen carefully. You can only listen to me, and no one or nothing else. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dr. Bianchi…" she answers.

"Make her act like a chicken…" Dr. Gilliani stated almost jokingly.

"What do you think, I'm stupid?" Dr. Bianchi blurted out.

"No, I do not…" Francesca answers blankly.

They both turn to look at her.

"Ignore that last comment, Francesca. It was mean for somebody else," Dr. Bianchi stated. "Now, have you and your trainer had your Honeymoon?"

"No…" she answers.

"Why not?" Dr. Bianchi asks.

"Felix does not see me in that way," she answers.

"And what way would that be?" Dr. Bianchi asks.

"Wanting to like or have me sexually," she answers.

"What was his reason?" Dr. Bianchi asks.

"He said that I was a little girl," she answers.

"Are you a little girl?" Dr. Bianchi asks.

"No…" she answers.

"Then what are you if you are not a little girl?" Dr. Bianchi asks.

"I am a woman…" she answers.

"How?" Dr. Bianchi asks.

"My breasts are growing, and I have public hair in those areas, but most importantly, I get a regular period. Any girl who has a regular period is a woman…" she explains.

"So, you are ready to have sex with men, because you are a woman?" Dr. Bianchi asks.

"Yes, if I want too," she answers.

"But you failed with Felix," Dr. Bianchi asks.

"I know," she answers.

"Continue the relationship, but in smaller steps. Let him get attached to you. And one day, hopefully soon, you will have your wish granted," Dr. Bianchi explains. "Remember, you are a cyborg. You are to protect him from harm while on missions. He is to train you to be ready for such missions. And you two are to be close to each other because your lives will depend on it. Closer than most people are. Failing means that he could be killed, and it would be your fault. You do not that to happen."

"I understand," she answers.

"Now… you are to count backwards from 100 to 1. When you reach 1, you are going to slowly wake up, and not remember what was done here, but you will remember what was said and you will not speak about it with anyone else other than me. By the time you reach counting to 1, the room will be empty, you will think nothing of it and you will go back to your room to continue on with your normal day. Is that clear?" , Dr. Bianchi says and then asks.

"Yes…" she answers.

"Start counting…" Dr. Bianchi commanded.

"100…, 99…, 98…, 97…" Francesca started to count.

Dr. Bianchi signals to the others in the room with him to leave it. They all get up after gathering their note pads and recording devices, before they leave. Soon Francesca was sitting in the room by herself counting backwards. The door to the outside of Dr. Bianchi's office was locked as to not allow anyone to walk in unannounced and disturb what was going on with Francesca.

When she finished, Francesca gets up out of the chair and walks to down to her room. She then changed her clothes to her training gear of t-shirt, shorts, ankle sox and sneakers before stepping out to see Felix. They planned to rendezvous at a 1/2 constructed area in the rear of the complex. She gets there within 5 minutes of walking.

Felix was at the end of the field by a mound of dirt and rubble, setting up posts with paper targets on them. A table with a few boxes on it were several yards away with a couple of cloth folding chairs. Francesca approached Felix from behind, remaining silent as she waited for him to finish what he was doing. When done, he turns to the tables, not expecting Francesca to be there.

"Oh, Jeez… how long have you been there?" Felix exclaims, trying to calm down.

"Just a few seconds," Francesca answers. "What are we going to do today?"

"First you are going to learn about firearm safety, then firearm use," Felix explains. "Do well, and we could celebrate."

Francesca just smiles.

Together they walk to the table, where Felix unboxes a couple of black 9mm pistols of nondescription and cleared of all labels and identifying marks, placing the firearms on the table.

"Now, Francesca. This is a gun, it is only to be used in life or death situation, and it is used then taken from the holster. There will be no hesitation on its use, and its use is to put down an assailant," Felix started to explain.

Meanwhile in Francesca's room, a hand goes under her bed's pillow, leaving a couple of pornographic pictorial magazines in their place.


	9. Chapter 9

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Part 9: TAG! (The First Mission)

Medical Entry: Dr. Joseph Baron Von Frankenstein

Slight touch up in Francesca's appearance to make her look as if she was related to Felix was made. Both being of Spanish decent made this task easier since they were already similar looking as to their perspective cultural race, but this is to insure that the their relations would be tied closer to their resemblance and not raise any suspicions by either the public or would be targets. They now look more like brother and sister than distant cousins.

Dairy Entry: Felix

Francesca is no ordinary girl. As later explained to me by the good Dr. Frankenstein shortly our first meeting, she was given a second chance at life along with augmented gifts of super strength, power and ability through the process of what they call cyberization. They claim that 1/2 of her is artificial and mechanical but she is still a teen-aged girl.

She has a willing heart and a capable mind in learning what she needs to. Thus far she has become more fluent in Italian, French and German. Her proficiency in weaponry and combat skills are quickly approaching the level where I am at, as per my training in the Spanish Military and the Secret Guard. I don't think I can teach her any more other than reinforcing the rules of mission common sense, and those only come with field experience.

I have noticed that she seems to like me a lot, perhaps too much. In speaking with Dr. Bianchi of this, his response was "Field agents live short lives, and they should be granted everything they so desire." I tried to explain to him of what she wanted, favors of an emotional and sexual desires, and he responded by repeating his comment that I should give her what she wants. There are certain lines that I will not cross, and this is one of them. Francesca maybe my field agent partner, but she is not my physical, emotional or sexual partner. I see her as little sister of sorts, and one does not do that to their little girls.

Our first mission will be a simple one: A Sniping Mission without rifles, but with cameras. Though we may be armed with personal weapons, we are to follow a possible suspect and take long range pictures of his activities. Francesca will be doing the shooting…

( 1 week later )

Dairy Entry: Francesca

We have been traveling about Italy, following various persons, going into hiding places and taking their pictures. I like it when he gets behind me like in an enclosed dark place where I can feel his body next to mine, as he points out where the target should be. I have to take a deep breath to control myself before raising the camera. He continues to be behind me with a small hand-telescope and guides me through the zoomed area until we find the target and I shoot the pictures. It is the same feeling I get when we practice gun target shooting. I just wish we were this close and closer when we are at the compound or at our hotel room. When in private, he does not talk to me much or holds me like I would want him too, like but more so during our mission or target practice together. I hope we get more target practice and missions like this, so that we can be close again.

Once we got home, successful of our mission, we returned with several hundred photographs of suspects. They told us that we did very well and told Felix to take me out and celebrate. It's been several days, and even though Dr. Frankenstein bought me a new dress, we are finally going out on a date to dinner and a theater showing…

In the morning, I go see Dr. Bianchi and Dr. Frankenstein for a check up.

In the twilight hours of the night, a secret meeting is being held between Director Lorenzo, Ferro, and Dr. Bianchi away from where prying ears could hear.

"Ferro," Director Lorenzo called from behind his desk. "Based on the success of their latest assignment, do you believe that Felix and Francesca are ready to handle more delicate assignments?"

"As a functioning unit; they are more than ready," Ferro answered. "However, I do not believe that Felix is indoctrinated nor Francesca experienced enough to allow them exposure to the kind of missions that their predecessors were familiar with."

"I see," Lorenzo stated. "Bianchi, how strong has their bond formed?"

"It is strong in an emotional capacity," Bianchi answered. "More so on Francesca's side than Felix's, but I do have some concerns."

"Concerns, Bianchi?"

"Yes; Francesca is attaching herself quite quickly to Felix. However, I suspect that Felix is not reciprocating Francesca's emotion equally in kind."

"That is cause for concern," Lorenzo said as he leaned back into his chair. "So long as they do not fail, I'll hold judgment on the matter. Ferro…"

"Yes," Ferro answered.

"Is the boy still capable of active service?"

"To my knowledge he continues to train as a matter of habit, but…"

"If he's capable of handling assignments like he used to, then we'll re-activate him until either we are sure that Felix won't object sending Francesca into high-risk missions or at least those of questionable ethics and morality."

"Yes, sir; shall I assign him to Olga? She has inquired of taking him as her ward many times since…"

"No; Olga is one of our more rounded agents, but I doubt she has any experience regarding wet-work. Assign him to Jean for the time being."

"Jean?" Ferro nearly screamed in shock. "Forgive me for objecting Director, but Jean and Alpha were not exactly friendly to each other even before Nyromi came into the picture."

A glare from Director Lorenzo quickly sent chills down Ferro's spine as she quickly corrected herself.

"I…I mean, Agent Omega. Sir, what makes you think that they'll succeed as a unit?"

"Jean will make it work," Bianchi chided in.

"…Bianchi?" Ferro inquired.

"He's right," Lorenzo began. "Even if he has to send him in without support, Jean can at least be outside intel to Alpha as the boy does all of the real work."

"And who shall I assign him to for the time being?" Ferro asked.

"Keep him as a solo operative for now; we'll see how he reacts to the responsibility of such freedom and compare how he performs with and without Jean. Ferro, make sure he's transferred by the end of the week. Bianchi, I want you to make sure that Dr. Frankenstein doesn't make too many inquiries; the fewer the better."

"Yes; sir," Ferro and Bianchi both answered.

"I have nothing else, you both are dismissed."


	10. Chapter 10

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Creation of Francesca.

Part 10: Frankenstein's Monster

Other than training and exercise, between missions, Francesca has tutored lessons, and supervised field outings. She would be taken to museums, parks, fancy restaurants, and assorted theater shows which included movies. Shopping was also an event for a supervised field outing. She would be allowed to select the things she needs, as well as the brands thereof. There was no buying cheap for her, as the staff treated her like the little princess that she was.

A new set of hirees were inducted. These new staff members were set up to be the Logistics and Field Support arm of Section Two. Leading it would be Ferro Milani. Priscilla Meleori was placed as Field Mission Supervisor and Intelligence Acquisition. With others like Olga, Giorgio, Amadeo, Nihad and Alfonso, Section II was getting more complete. As such, they are sent to the field in unmarked vehicles to commence on field surveillance and intell gathering. Much of these missions were menial in that no true targets were intended, and were basically used to hone the team's skills and cooperation into a scalpel's cutting edge. Further interaction included surveillance and logistical support of the Felix/Francesca fratello team.

All seemed to be running well, as the staff gelled itself into a close knit team. Some, like Priscilla and Ferro, kept close tabs on Francesca, sometimes replacing Felix as her outing supervisor. Francesca would feel uneasy going out with the older women, but Felix explained that she will have to learn how to work with the other staff members, and it would be best that she did with members of her own sex first. Priscilla often took her shopping, showing her the sites of the city and places to go. Ferro try to instill her tastes on Francesca, practically doing the same but at different places.

They seemed shock to see that Francesca was already interested and understood about sex at her age. In conferring with Felix first, they try to explain to Francesca the difference between Sex and Love, and of the bodily functions that Francesca was already aware of. They also tried to instill on her where woman stood in society as individuals and as themselves as a group, mostly falling into overdrawn girl talk at cafes and restaurants. But when asked about Francesca's mental and sexual mind set, they were told to leave it alone because it was part of her conditioning to be loyal to her handler, and they accepted it as fact.

One conversation that raised the ladies' eyebrows was…

"Felix is quite a handsome guy.", Priscilla stated.

"He is single. So you better catch him before somebody else does," Ferro said.

"No!" Francesca almost yelled, slamming her tiny cup of espresso onto the table.

"Huh?" Priscilla and Ferro turn to face her.

"NO! FELIX IS MINE!" Francesca stated very loudly.

"Wait a minute, girl. You can't own him…" Ferro started to say.

"HE IS MINE!" Francesca yells.

Priscilla turns to Ferro, "Alright, he's yours… We won't… uhm… say anything more of it."

"Uhm… yeah. Just calm down," Ferro said.

"I'll Kill You If You Even Try To Take Him Away!" Francesca stated loudly.

"We are not taking him anywhere, Fran, We…" Ferro started to say.

"MY NAME IS NOT FRAN! I DON'T LIKE FRAN! IT'S FRANCESCA! DON'T EVER CALL ME FRAN AGAIN!" Francesca yells.

"Francesca, calm down…" Priscilla started to say.

"I WANT FELIX! I WANT FELIX NOW!" Francesca exclaimed.

"OK… I'll take you home to Felix, just calm down…" Priscilla tries to calm Francesca down.

Ferro only glances at Priscilla and gives her a nod. She knows that she owes her one. Francesca tries not to cry but can only hold back but so much, thus Priscilla acts as immediately as possible.

"Let's go home to see Felix, Francesca… Ferro can stay here by herself.", Priscilla gets up and reaches for Francesca's hand. They take a step away from the table when Priscilla turns her head to Ferro and acknowledges her nod. Priscilla then flags down a taxi in front of the restaurant and gives it directions to the SWA Main gate. Ferro pulls out her Nokia cellphone and makes a call to Felix, explaining what had happened.

Felix waits for them at the front gate of the SWA Headquarters. The taxi arrives in a couple of minutes from the restaurant, he leans into the front window and gives a more than adequate amount for taking the girls 'home' as they step out of the vehicle. Francesca grabs hold onto Felix as he steps away from the vehicle, holding him tightly like a just found lost teddy bear. Both Felix and Priscilla look at each other as Francesca holds on, Pricilla shaking her head at the scene. Felix takes Francesca's hand and start walking her towards the parking lot entrance of the complex. They stop at the gate to show their agency ID.

"We'll talk later," Felix stated to Priscilla. "Francesca- go change your clothes and meet me at my room when you are done. I have to finish some work I have to get done."

"I will wait for you, Felix…" Francesca stated to him.

He gives her a small kiss on the top of her head then a slight push, and she runs off to the agency dorm building. Felix and Priscilla stand there looking at her as she runs.

"That girl has an unhealthy crush on you," Priscilla stated.

"I know. I already had a talk to her about Love, Sex and of our relationship months ago… long before you guys came along," Felix answers.

"I was told by Dr. Bianchi that she is conditioned to be loyal to you," Priscilla complained.

"I was never told of that, and Dr. Frankenstein would be very angry is he were to find out," Felix replies.

"Angry? Why?" Priscilla asks.

"Dr. Frankenstein created her, and that other one for Chief Lorenzo. He stated to me that she was to be left as is and build on her trust towards me as he has done with her. But if Dr. Bianchi and the others are playing mind games with her, then that could answer a lot of questions," Felix explains.

"I'll talk to Dr. Frankenstein about this…" Priscilla started to say.

"No.", Felix interrupted her, "I'm Francesca's keeper; I'll talk to Dr. Frankenstein about this. If he deems that he has to talk to you about it, then he will call you, but not before he runs a set of diagnostics on her first."

"I see…" Priscilla stated.

"This is not your typical average 13 year old girl we are dealing with. She is super strong and super fast. She can kill us faster than we could react to her threat. So let her creator deal with her first. I'll do what I can from here."

"Please… it's not healthy for a girl her age to be having adult levels of lust and desires. She may act upon them and…" Priscilla stops in mid sentence when she notices the stern look on Felix's face.

"I said I will deal with it," Felix reiterated.

After a brief bit of silence, Priscilla asks a more than personal question, "Have you had sex with her?"

"If you were not a woman, I would have punched your lights out for saying that," Felix stated in a very cold and angry tone.

"Uhm… sorry for asking…" Priscilla stated.

Felix started to walk away from her, saying, "We will talk later. Right now I'm mad…"

Priscilla watches him walk away.

Later on that day, Chief Lorenzo gathers Ferro and Priscilla at his office for a private Supervisor's meeting. He sits them at the large library conference room, which he usually holds meetings with the Strategic Division and SWA Director Monica Petris and SWA Section 1 Director Chief Draghi. A young teenaged girl in a maid's uniform serves them tea and pastry.

"Ladies, please have a seat," as Chief Lorenzo sits on one of the large soft chairs that is facing the table with food on it. Ferro and Priscilla do as they are told, unsure how to take this. "It has been brought to my attention that of a situation occurred during an outing with Francesca. And that you are displeased with what is being done with her. Is this correct?"

"If you don't mind say, who told you what, exactly?" Ferro asks.

"I won't say," Chief Lorenzo states.

"I don't like what is being done with Francesca. Not at all," Priscilla says.

"What is it that you do not like?" the chief asks.

"This term I keep hearing this word, 'conditioning.' Why must she be conditioned? Is she being programmed?" Priscilla asks more out of curiosity as she holds back on her anger.

"Hmmm… understand this much. Who are we? We are the Strategic Division for the Social Work Agency and Enforcement. We are to conduct investigations on certain individuals and groups of individuals with criminal ties and associations to terrorists and illegal political factions, and act according to arrest or enforce and enact termination orders against them," Chief Lorenzo begins to explain. "Part of our work goes into building cyborgs, which will be modeled from near-dead, irrepealably damaged, or terminally ill children, mostly young teenage and pre teen girls. By turning them into cyborgs, they will become part of our termination teams. The medical research conducted upon these girls will further enhance medical knowledge and cybernetic technologies which will be brought over to serve the public."

"We understand that for the most part, but where does 'conditioning' fall in?", Ferro asks.

"I was about to get to that," Chief Lorenzo started to say. "Conditioning comes in two parts. 1- The brain and mind are melded together with the cybernetic components in order for them to function."

"Wait- these girls, they only have prosthetics…" Priscilla interrupts.

Chief Lorenzo gives her a scowl. Then he signals the girl in the maid outfit to approach the table.

"Tee, strip," he commands her. She does as she is told as he then pushes everything off the table, spilling it onto the floor. She stands there in just her white cotton bra and panty, and he commands her to take those off as well before laying on the table naked. Again, she continues to do as ordered. He pulls out a small flashlight from his pocket and tells her to open her mouth. He then signals to Ferro and Priscilla to approach the table and examine Tee. He describes each part of her in detail as he points them out to them.

"Now, this is Tee. My cyborg, the second unit built by Dr. Frankenstein and his design team. Both she and Francesca are very much alike. Carbon-fiber bones with Titanium reinforced joints from head to toe, Sorbothane shock absorbing cartilage between the joints, inner Gortex mesh to hold everything in place. Most of the muscles and a couple of the major organs have been replaced. With Tee, there is a Kevlar inner lining to give her some bullet resistant protection to her inner structures, Francesca does not have this. The future additions to the cyborg corp. will have this Kevlar inner lining. The skin is an amalgam of the host's real skin and artificial skin, a highly improved variety from the kind used on burn victims. There are certain body functions that cannot be artificially mimicked, so, these organs must remain in the body; considering that she is female, her reproductive functions are intact because they regulate other body functions through hormone interaction as well. Her kidneys, adrenal glands, uter and urinary bladder are also intact since these organs are hard to reproduce artificially and nature's design seem to work better than the lab created ones; the ovaries produce Estrogen, to counter act the Testosterone produced by the Adrenal Glands. The Adrenal Glands have been outfitted with a micro-stimulus pump, which when senses Adrenaline being produced, stimulates the gland to produce more. There is also a micro pump in the brain that produces Serotonin when it detects Adrenaline in the blood. This gives the girls more energy and counteracts much of the pain they may encounter in combat. The circulatory system is intact for major systems, but in some special cases, some cyborgs will have an artificial heart in their place. Much of the nervous system has been rerouted from the shoulders down, and is directly connected to the cybernetic parts. But neuro subsystems are still intact for the most part- this all depends on how much nerve damage the girls came in with. With Francesca- Lupus revenged much of her nervous system, and much of it has been replaced with artificial nerves created by Dr. Frankenstein. Now, for all this to work, there is a drug component- the conditioning drug which aides the girl's brains to not be overwhelmed by over stimulations from the cybernetics or to over react in minor things like lifting a pencil. This each girl must be trained and fine tuned their fine motor control of their cybernetics, and that is where the handlers come in. With each girl being different, this training can take several weeks or several months. Francesca took 3 months to learn her new body. Tee took 6 weeks. With this new body, they are given a 'Vita Nova', a new life. It is this new life that they are to work for us as we continue medical treatment, maintenance and repairs. They will work for us in the intell, logistics and termination squads. This is where the second part of the conditioning comes into play. When most civic minded people kill somebody, they have remorse for the life they had killed, some fall into a depression or other mental illness. We do not want this to happen to our termination squads members, especially to our terminators. We need them to follow their killing orders without emotion or remorse like you would kill a roach or a fly. We need them to follow orders to the letter, and furthermore we need them to protect their handlers during termination missions. In turn their handlers will give them the utmost training possible in weapons and hand to hand combat. They are educated like any other girl in Italy, but the handlers handle most of the tutoring and education of their cyborgs. They are given room, board, media access… they are given everything here but a paycheck- which you two do receive. So, if you have some aversion to the cyborgs being conditioned, remember, they are no longer living little girls anymore but rather machines made from wrecked human flesh, a destroyed human mind and what little is left of a soul. They require maintenance and repair like an automobile. They were built and programmed to follow orders like a computer. So if you have an aversion to any of this… you will be fired."

"Fired?", Priscilla asks.

"Terminated... Hunted down like a criminal and shot dead by these very girls you work with, because this is a government secret, and we cannot have such government secrets to become public knowledge.", Chief Lorenzo stated in a very cold tone.

"But…" Priscilla started to complain.

"But, what?" Chief Lorenzo states to her.

"But… Francesca…" Priscilla started to say, finding trouble to find the right words.

"Francesca wants to have sex with Felix," Ferro says for her.

Chief Lorenzo looks at the two of them for a moment.

"How do you know this?" he asks.

"She told us herself," Ferro answers.

"And it has something to do with her conditioning," Priscilla adds.

"As long as Francesca follows orders and completes her termination missions, then I hope he is doing her well.", Chief Lorenzo says.

"What?" Ferro asks, immediately followed by "THAT IS UNCALLED FOR!", by Priscilla.

"The conditioning medication works extremely well on regular humans. So unless you don't want to be targeted for termination, we can fix it so that you will follow orders regardless of what those orders are. Or, you can mind your own business and do your jobs here like proper members of a top secret law enforcement government agency. The choice is yours," Chief Lorenzo says to them.


	11. Chapter 11

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Creation of Francesca.

Part 11: Francesca's First Kill.

In a conference room next to Chief's Lorenzo's office, Felix, Ferro, Priscilla and Jean Croche, along with other members in Logistic and Support meet with the Director of section two. Tee hands out manuals to all of them to look over as Chief Lorenzo explains.

"Now is time for use to prove ourselves. The manuals you are receiving is your intended target: Vincent "Vinnie" Coleon. As you know, Vincent is the American Gangster accidentally caught when his entourage was busted on an assault of various victims in the world heavy weight fight, and weapons and drugs were found in his car. Though many of his pals took the possession wrap of the various items, the judge on the case and Magistrate Council decided to release them to American Authorities. We are here to make sure that he never makes it to America when he is released one week from today," Chief Lorenzo explains.

"Who are these other individuals?", Felix asks.

"They are his entourage," Chief Lorenzo answers. "Vincent is the main target, because he has had meetings with various mafia members during his stay here, even while being incarcerated. Deals were made, and apparently getting him released for home was one of them. The American Law Enforcement will never get him because he will elude them at the airport, and become a bigger problem in the future. With money and weapons coming in illegally from America, Italy will be in dire straits. We are to make sure the information inside his head, and the deals that were made never make back to America, so upon his release, in front of hundreds of witness and the news media, he will be terminated."

"How?" Felix asks.

"That is Francesca's job," Chief Lorenzo answers.

"Again, how?" Felix asks.

"That is on you. A sniper shot would be difficult to do and easy to spot due to how the buildings are situated around the court building. Police will be everywhere, but most have been ordered to look the other way when the event happens. A drive-by will also be difficult, so, Francesca will have to make her way through the crowd and get close to Vincent, assassinate him and then fight her way out to the getaway vehicle blocks away," Chief Lorenzo explains. "Support and Logistics are to help Francesca in her escape by being part of the media entourage, and crowd up her escape route. Felix, you will drive Francesca back to the agency. Jean, you have the nest up above and observe what happens. Any and all of Vincent's friends are open to termination if they put up a fight. Now Felix, is Francesca up to this task?"

"She has been trained to the best of my ability," Felix answers.

"This Is No Camera Shoot Mission. She will have to be able to fight off anyone, including police who may try to capture her during her escape," Chief Lorenzo explains.

"Her red hair will make her easy to spot," Priscilla explains.

Felix sighs and shakes his head.

"Then deal with it," Chief Lorenzo answers.

"How?" Priscilla asks.

"Dye it black," Chief Lorenzo states in a very cold tone.

"But…" Priscilla starts to say.

"It will be done, chief…" Ferro interrupts Priscilla.

"Make sure it's a perfect job," Chief Lorenzo says. "You all have your mission briefs. Study them. Then fulfill the mission."

Chief Lorenzo folds up his brief case and leaves the room.

"I will go get some temporary hair dye for Francesca," Ferro says as she closes her briefing manual before getting up and walks towards the door.

"I'll go with you…" Priscilla says going right after her.

As the two women leave, the rest of the room of men turn to face Felix.

"Hope your cyborg is up to the task," Jean states to him.

"She has not failed me yet," Felix tells him.

"First time for everything," Jean adds, "This is not some camera picture taking date."

Jean slowly gets up and leaves the room.

"Has she killed before?" the one named Alfonso asks.

"No," Felix stated.

"Can she?" Alfonso asks.

"She trained to take a life if ordered too. I taught her in hand to hand, firearms and knife fighting skills. She can defend herself when needed," Felix explains.

"Then let's put it to a test," Alfonso says.

"A test? What kind of test?" Felix asks.

"A walk in the park," Alfonso answers.

For the next several minutes, the men talk about how to stress test Francesca, coming up with the idea of having her walk through the park late at night on the rough side of town. The plan was simple- a simple nightly walk, and kill anyone who would attack her. This would determine her fighting and killing ability, as well as an aftermath psychology stress test. Position of support and logistics were discussed and at what point would Francesca require back up. The meeting ends when details were hammered out. Her test debuts tonight.

Felix arrives in Francesca's room, as she tends to her chores of keeping it neat. He takes her by the hand and walks her over to her bed and sits on it, signaling her to sit next to him.

"Francesca. We need to have one of those talks," Felix says to her.

"What kind of talk?" Francesca asks.

"The agency decided to put you through a termination mission," Felix started to explain.

"I have to kill somebody?" Francesca asks, interrupting him.

"Yes," as Felix bows his head.

"Show me who he is and I will kill them for you," Francesca says with no sign of fear or remorse in her voice. In fact it sounded too eager for anyone to be comfortable with.

"OK," as Felix turns to face her, He then hands her the mission briefing manual, explaining to her what she has to do as she goes through the pages, "The mission is in 1 week from today. You will have to go up to that person and shoot him in front of a large crowd and his body guards. You can kill the body guards if they get in the way of you killing your target or if they try to restrain you. Everyone else are innocents, and are to be left unhurt. Furthermore, there will be members of the agency hiding in the crowd to help you run away to the escape car 2 blocks away where I will drive us home. Is all that clear to you?"

"Yes. I'll do it. I'll do anything for you, Felix," Francesca answers.

"You have any issues about killing somebody in cold blood?" Felix asks.

"You taught me that those we are going to face have killed many innocents and deserve to die for their crimes. I have no problems in killing them," Francesca states to him.

"OK, there are 2 more things I have to tell you then," Felix adds.

"Anything, what?" Francesca asks.

"For that mission, all your hair will be dyed black," Felix answers.

"All my hair?" Francesca asks.

"You being a red-head; makes you stick out and be easy to spot and identify to be captured. It's going to be dyed black, but with a temporary dye so it can wash off after the mission and you have lovely red hair again," Felix explains.

"But all of it?" Francesca asks again.

"Yes, dear- all of it," Felix tells her.

"Including…" Francesca started to say as she lift up her skirt and points to her groin.

Felix takes Francesca's hand and slowly makes her lower her skirt, leans over to give her a kiss on the forehead, "No, just the hair on your head."

"Oh…" Francesca says, almost innocently.

"Ferro and Priscilla will take care of making you up for that mission. So don't worry about a thing," he tells her.

"I don't like those two," Francesca complains.

"But why? They're our friends and co-workers," Felix asks then says.

"I just don't," Francesca says. "You said that there were two things… what's the other?"

"Oh… How can I say this?" Felix started. "You are going to go through a mission test tonight to see how you can handle killing somebody. Though this is a test, you are going to have to actually kill someone in order to pass it."

"OK, I can do that. Who is he?" Francesca says and then asks.

"We don't know who. You are going to walk through the park and meet me on the other side. Along the way, somebody, we don't know who, will attack you. You are to kill that person or persons in self defense. You will continue to do this as you walk through the park until you meet me. Support will be hiding nearby in case you need help. Alright?" Felix explains.

"I can do that," Francesca says.

"Understand that if you can't handle a couple of street punks, then you won't be able to handle the mission," Felix says.

"I'll do it. I'll do anything for you… And I'll pass… you'll see…" Francesca says.

"Just remember your training and everything I taught you and you won't go wrong," Felix tells her.

"I won't forget!" Francesca says.

"Good… now dress up nice so we can go out for a bit before the mission," Felix tells her.

"Going out?" Francesca asks.

"Yeah, a movie perhaps? Or a museum trip. Then something to eat, then we see something else or go shopping if you like, then dinner and then the park mission," Felix answers.

She leans against his arm, "If you don't mind, I would prefer if we just stayed here…"

"Alright then. But only for a couple of hours. Then we go out and do those things and get you ready for tonight's test mission," Felix answers.

Francesca puts her arm around him and holds him closers as she continues to lean against him, "Thanks…"

Francesca wanted more but she took what was given to her, alone time with her handler. He treated her like a sister, daughter, even at times as a friend, but she wanted him as a lover. She was confused as to what love was, and between her hormones, the conditioning drugs and assorted reading material somebody kept leaving behind for her to read in her room, things were very confusing for her. But she believed that whatever she did for her handler, that he would give her that much more of himself to her. After the first hour had past, she was on the verge of tears. He noticed.

"Something wrong?" Felix asked.

"I just don't know," Francesca answered.

"Scared, maybe?" Felix asked.

"Of what?" she asks.

"Then… can you figure out what is bothering you?" Felix asks.

"I don't want you mad at me," Francesca says.

"I would never get mad at you," Felix responds.

"I want you," Francesca says without hesitation.

"Me?" Felix asks. "I mean, how, why?"

"I don't know how to say it, but I can never be a normal girl again. My mom and dad are gone, 1/2 of me is not even me anymore though Dr. Frankenstein says those replacement parts are better than what I had, I'm 1/2 a machine, but the other 1/2 of me that is still a girl wants something that only a guy can give me," Francesca explains.

"We talked about sex and love, right?" Felix asks.

Francesca nods.

"Then you know the differences, the expectations and the consequences of taking on such actions," Felix says.

"I do," Francesca answers. "But Felix, what if I fail?"

"You won't fail," Felix tries to reassure her.

"But…" Francesca interjects, "If I fail, even in the slightest, and get hurt, I do not want more parts to replace what's left of me. Furthermore, if I get raped, I would want to have you be the first one before anyone else could take away that part from me…"

"Uhm…" Felix tries to find an answer.

"Just, please… say yes. Be my boyfriend, be my lover, be my everything just this one time and I will never ask you again," Francesca almost asks.

"You're asking for a lot. Maybe too much," Felix says.

"I'm here all alone. I don't have a natural life anymore. I have no friends my age here. Not even a boyfriend. I want you to be that boyfriend for me because I care for you so much, I love you so much… so please… give me a normal life, give me love, and kisses and make me your girlfriend and I will do everything right by you…", Francesca pleads.

Felix sighs. Then hugs Francesca and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Look, Francesca. If I were to love you in that such of a way, it would be wrong," Felix begins to explain.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Francesca asks.

"No, not since leaving Spain," he answers.

"Do you want a girlfriend?" she continues to ask.

"Yes, but…" Felix started to answer.

"But what?" Francesca interrupts.

"Now is not the time to be having girlfriends," Felix answers.

"Why not?" Francesca asks.

"This is training. Whether in the military or the police or even in sports, you must work hard to be the best. You can not be the best when you're having sex," Felix explains.

Francesca continues to stare at Felix, biting on her lower lip as a tear starts to roll down her cheek. Felix takes her by the shoulders and holds her at arm's length from him.

"Look, Francesca. I love you. Really I do. And if you were older or I was younger, then maybe yes, we could be boyfriend and girlfriend. But right now as things are, it can't be. I do promise you that we can have some time alone together, like this. We can talk, and hold, and do things that only close friends would do. Maybe as boyfriend and girlfriend may do in our private moments together, but there will be certain lines that we will not cross. Understand me?" Felix explains.

Francesca nods and answers, "Yes Felix…"

Felix leans over to her and gives her another kiss on the forehead. Then he whispers in her ear, "Look, if in a couple of years, when you become 16, and I'm not seeing anyone seriously, then we can be boyfriend and girlfriend. OK?"

Francesca smiles through her tears and holds him tightly. After a several long seconds, he signals her to let him go.

"OK, girl. Inspection time. I need you to start getting ready for tonight's mission. Let's see what you got…" Felix tells her.

"What you want me to wear on this mission?" she asks.

"It might be a chilly spring night, but if you can put up wearing a short skirt, that would be fine…" Felix answers.

Francesca takes off her outer layers of clothes and runs around her room in just her underwear, throwing things on the bed to see if it passes Felix's approval. Slowly they gathered enough stuff to look like a lost Catholic School Girl in semi school uniform attire, with white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. A small purse will conceal a gun and a knife for her.

Once she is dressed and ready to go, Felix takes her by the arm and sits her n his lap. He looks into her eyes, giving her goose bumps and shivers, with runaway thought of 'will he take me? Here and now? Please let it be!' running through her head. He leans over to kiss her on the forehead, but she tilts her head back a bit, making him land on her lips instead. The kiss lasted longer than it should have, with a sudden break from Felix.

At first he was mad about it, but realizes that it was his mistake in doing so, dissipating his anger as quickly as possible. He then takes her purse and looks through it, finding the gun and knife neatly tucked away where it could not be seen. He then looks her over from head to toe and back to head again.

"Perfect," he says to her.

"You really think so?" Francesca asks.

"Yes, I do", Felix replies.

Francesca smiles. Felix pushes her off his lap, taking her by the waist as she stood and positions her in front of him.

"Now Francesca… We need to go over how you will respond to being attacked," he tells her.

For the next 45 minutes, Felix goes through the various scenario possibilities of Francesca could be approached and attacked: from the front, the rear, the side, with a weapon, a purse snatching, attempted robbery, attempted rape; and the final solution for all is to eliminate the threat, first by hand, get some space and then by gun or knife. They practiced until he was sure that Francesca was more than capable in a fight, despite the martial arts training he had given her.

Once satisfied with her abilities, Felix makes her go through a cool down and wash up before dressing up and going out. He does the same as she goes through her routine. Their meeting place is by his car, a 1996 Red Alfa Romeo Spyder.

For the afternoon, Francesca and Felix take to some coffee and pastry, a movie, and then dinner. During dinner, he excuses himself to go to the bathroom where he makes a call to Ferro and the Logistical and Support Teams. Things were ready to go for Francesca's solo test run in the park. All he needed to do was spend another two hours with her before letting her go on her own.

He drives her about the perimeter of the park, showing her where she is going to enter, where she should come out of, and where he is going to be parked waiting for her. In this, she has to cross double set row of trees that line the perimeter of the park, several paths, and large grassy areas that are lined with bushes and benches at the paths that encircle them. In total, 400 meters, a considerable distance to walk, especially in the dark when it is hard to tell which direction one is going and can easily get off at the wrong exit. Thus the street signs are studied and memorized just in case she gets out the wrong way, she should be able to figure her way back to Felix and the Red Alpha Romeo Spyder.

At a quarter to ten, 15 minutes ahead of schedule, a pizza van parks by the park's entrance, behind Felix's Spyder. A couple of people in suits come out of it on the sidewalk side and approach the Alpha Romeo, as a couple of others step into the park. Felix already has them in view on his review mirrors. The woman in the business suit approaches Felix on the driver's side, bending down to speak to him while the male stands a few feet away from the passenger side.

A woman in business suit leans over to the driver window, "You're here early, Felix."

"So are you too, Ferro. Want to do this right away or wait?" Felix replies and asks.

Ferro looks out into the park for a moment.

"Let's go do this now," Ferro says.

Felix nods his head. He then turns to Francesca.

"You ready?" Felix asks Francesca.

"For you I am…" Francesca answers.

"Good. I'll drive to the other side while you walk through the park. Ferro and the Support team will be close by in case you need help," Felix explains as he turns on the car's ignition.

Francesca nods. Felix leans towards her and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good luck, and go…" Felix tells her.

Francesca reaches over to the grab the door handle, opens the car door and starts to head into the park. Felix reaches into the glove box and pulls out an ear set to his two-way radio. The radio is turned on as Felix puts the car in gear and slowly pulls away. He gets to his destination on the other side of the park in a couple of minutes; Francesca is still passing by the first row of trees. She remains unmolested as she crosses paths and the fenced and bench lined grass areas. More than a third of her trip done and nothing, with another third being open space in front of her being devoid of anyone within sight of view. She walk as slowly as she could, trying to make herself as an easy target as possible. With each step she finds it frustrating that nothing is happening. She takes a seat at the second set of benches she comes across at the 2/3rd mark of her mission. Radio chatter fills the ears as observing SWA Support agents discuss her actions. Felix responds to them, "Leave her be but don't take her out of your sight…"

On the other side where Felix was parked at, a group of four drunken and high teenaged skin-head punks enter the park. They turn over garbage cans and breaking car windows along their walk before entering the park. How they managed to skip Felix's car was just luck. "Heads up everyone… a group might bite the hook Francesca had casted…" Felix says into the radio.

"Who are they?" Ferro asks from the pizza truck, signaling to Amedeo to drive to where Felix was at.

"Skin Head Punks.", Felix replies.

"Damn- they're going to massacre her…" an unknown male voice says in the radio.

"You assholes better cover for her if she gets into any trouble!" Felix yells back at them.

"I got her," says another young voice into the radio causing Felix to look at it curiously.

"Maybe we should call it off?" Ferro asks.

"No way to contact her…" Felix replies.

"They are making contact with her…" Nihal started to say as he interrupted Felix. "OH SHIT!"

"WHAT!" Felix yells into the radio.

He then tries to get out of the car, almost having Amedeo crash into his opening door as he angle parks the pizza truck onto the sidewalk by the park's entrance in front of the Spyder. He and Ferro run out of the pizza van and into the park, with Felix after them. In the distance gun fire can be heard going off in rapid succession. This made them run faster to the scene.

It was a grizzly scene that they had arrived too. Felix calls out Francesca's name, but she does not answer as she stands by one of the bodies she had pumped 6 rounds into. The other bodies laid dead, one had his abdomen ripped open from top to bottom, the knife still lodged inside. Another had his windpipe crushed from a blow to it, and had drowned in his own blood. A third had a broken arm and a bullet manually inserted into the side of his head. The last laid several yards away tried to run from the scene, had 6 rounds put in through his back, hitting every major organ. All the others could do was take note of the carnage, only the recorded video tape of the fight would reveal what really happened in those few short seconds.

Felix walks up to Francesca, calling out her name, "Francesca!…" She does not answer. She does not move. She just stands there looking down at the body. Her panting and heavy breathing had slowed down considerably. Felix slowly reaches out and touches her shoulder, calling for her. She spins around faster than anyone would have expected, knocking Felix's arm down, and putting the gun to his face. She pulls back on the hammer to release a quick shot to the head before she realizes it was her handler, and love of her life- Felix. She drops the gun and pounces on him for a tight hug.

"Felix! I'm Sorry! I'm So Sorry! Please Forgive me!", Francesca begins to beg.

"Alright! Alright, Just Let me Go! Will Ya?" Felix complained as she had pinned his arms to his side and had him held tighter than a Boa Constrictor would its lunch.

Eventually Francesca slowly lets him go. The blood that was splattered on Francesca's clothing was now on Felix's shirt. They both look at the stain as the others gathered about them.

"You two can't go back alone in your car, Felix," Ferro started to say. "You would have a lot of explaining to do if you get pulled over by the police."

Felix just nods. Ferro continues.

"Give me your car keys and I'll bring your Alpha home for you. Get into the pizza van so no one can see you," Ferro explains.

"Alright," Felix gives in as he hands over his car keys to Ferro.

Ferro calls Priscilla on the radio to get the rest of Logistics and Support to clean up the scene as orders Amadeo to takes Felix and Francesca back to the compound while she takes Felix's car to the compound as well. The trip home takes a longer than expected amount of time when one is a passenger in the back of a dark van, but it only took 20 minutes. Once back to the safety of the compound, Felix orders Francesca to wash up and go to bed. He then slowly walks to the dormitory where he currently lives.

Ferro trots up behind him, calling for him. Felix stops and turns around.

"Yes, Ferro?" Felix asks.

Ferro reaches out to him, handing back his car keys. She then stands there with her hands folded in front of her. "Thanks", Felix was all was he could say at the moment.

He slowly turns around to continue walking back to the dorms. "Wait!" Ferro says as they step into the archway between the parking lot and the building complex. Felix turns around to face her.

"Yes, Ferro?" Felix asks again.

She walks up to him, and stands in front of him, taking his hands. She lets out a sigh.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asks.

"Uhm…" she starts to say with hesitation, "Francesca did well today…"

"I don't know about that," Felix stated.

"Besides the mess… 4 grown men vs. one little girl, she did it," Ferro stated.

"I need to see the combat tape to evaluate her score," he replied.

"But… considering the odds, Felix. She did it," Ferro said holding back all excitement.

Felix sighs, then shakes his head. It takes a while for him to gather his words.

"She can't be so sloppy on a real mission," he tells her.

"We can practice for on that," Ferro answers.

"We have less than a week to practice," Felix explains.

"Not a problem," Ferro says. "We can start in the morning."

Felix just sighs. Ferro on the other hand, leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek before stepping back and walking away from him. Felix rubs his cheek where Ferro had kissed him, wondering what had just transpired.

From within a row of trees, a young boy clicks shut the covers to the scope on his rifle.

"Not bad; rookie," Alpha says as he shoulders his rifle and jumps down from the tree. "Not bad at all."


	12. Chapter 12

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Creation of Francesca.

Part 12: Francesca's First Mission.

Practice was held in an abandoned area of ruins north of Rome where a temple once stood. A temple with stairs similar to the courthouse. This was key, for Francesca is to run up to the staircase to her victim, fire the rounds that is to kill Vinnie, and make her escape. On two of the three runs, she had tripped on the stairs, either running up to shoot or in her escape. Felix stops the first practice session for a meal break for all involved. He orders Francesca to sit in the shade and take on some water while he looks over the scene.

The stairs are steep, and uneven, unlike the courthouse which would be much more pristine. Getting a crowbar from the car, Felix manages to straighten out a couple large stones of the stairs, though an inch at a time. Stones that have not been moved since perhaps Rome burned under Nero. He takes a few steps and lightly jumps on them to test their stability, finding them solid. He goes back to the car and puts away the crow bar. Ferro walks up to him and hands him a bottle of water.

"Nice work there. You almost could prove that Rome was built in a day doing that," Ferro stated.

"Something was not right, and I hope that fixes everything," Felix replies. He then takes a swig from the bottle of water. He puts on the cap back on the bottle, and wipes his forehead with his forearm. He notices Ferro staring at him. "Something's wrong, Ferro?" he asks.

"Are those sunglasses you're wearing, Felix?" she asks.

"No, they are transition lenses, they turn dark when outside and light when indoors," he explains.

"Oh. I thought they were sunglasses.", Ferro started to say.

"They're not," Felix says as he closes the trunk of his car. He starts to walk back to the temple ruin, yelling, "OK! BREAKS OVER, EVERYONE! PLACES! PLACES!"

With the steps repaired, Francesca did better, and manages to fulfill mission practice directives. There would be two more days of practice for Francesca, followed by scouting and intell missions for her to acquaint herself with the area.

Mission Day.

Court was adjourned at 10:30am, though a crowd of journalists and paparazzi gathered about the steps of the court house with police keeping them at bay. Vinnie Coleon and his entourage walk into the Men's Room to tidy up a bit and discuss returning to business. He shows off that he would make a grand exit for the news reporters outside, and ordered his body guards to give him some space when he walks down the stairs. Vinnie, if anything, was a showman.

10:38am, they walk down the halls of the court house as free men, heading to the exit with smiles on their faces. They reach the stairs at 10:40am. Vinnie stood at the top of the stairs as his men gathered beside him, with his arms stretched out, saying a corny line to impress the crowd, "Smell that! It's Freedom!" He then starts to walk down the stairs, as out stretched arms reach to him with cameras, microphones or mini-tape recorders in the hands. Questions are yelled out for him to answer. For a moment, he stops to answer a few questions before heading to the parked car that was waiting for him.

"Do you think you were set up?", one question echoed louder than most.

He leans over to the cluster of recording devices to make his statement. "Ladies and gentlemen. In my line of business, somebody is always trying to set me up! Sometimes it's with a dame. Other times it's with crimes against the law." He stands up straight to get another question yelled at him.

Making her way through by pushing reports away, a short girl makes it to the front row. She wore a light green shirt, blue jeans, and old sneakers which the name tags had worn off. Her raven hair was braided at the back. She bends down and manages to get past the police that was providing crowd control, drawing out a black gun. Taking the final two steps to Vinnie and his men, she aims to his chest, letting off two rounds. They impact him with a force to knock him off his feet, one of his men tried to catch him as he fell. A third shot hit Vinnie in the forehead. 4 more shots were fired, hitting two of the body guards that tried to grab her. The press and the police parted in different directions as to not get hit with the gun fire. She runs with the crowd and disappears around the corner. Vinnie was pronounced dead on arrival at Rome General Hospital. Highlights of the assassination played on the news for the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Creation of Francesca.

Part 13: Dorm Days, Storm Daze.

As Chief Lorenzo meets with the adults on the mission just done, Francesca remains upstairs in her dorm room.

"I must say, given the circumstance, the job was done. Various factions of the mafia are pointing their fingers at each other and a mob war is about to start. We will continue to fan those flames wherever possible. But…" Chief Lorenzo stated as he throws a news paper onto the desk, showing a disguised Francesca taking aim to Vincent's forehead, "we can't be caught by the press like this ever again."

"I'm sure they will never find out who that girl is.", Priscilla started to say, "We worked hard on changing her appearance. Coloring her hair, changing her eye color with contacts, padding up her bra to make her look…"

"Older.", Ferro finished.

Priscilla turns to Ferro for a moment.

"Yeah…" Priscilla then added.

"I have been on the phone with the Prime Minister earlier this morning. He is angry that this was allowed to be published. Thusly, he has begun to take further steps against unwanted media attention. He wants Italy to shine as a free and productive nation, not a nation of wonton crimes and destruction. Therefore, adding to his further control of the media, there will be a department within our section that is to be in contact with various media outlets, and we will confer with them on whether or not in disseminating information that we may be involved with. Ferro, your department of Support and Logistics will handle that," Lorenzo explained.

"Sir?" Ferro asks.

"Your department will have an added responsibility of communicating with the news media outlets on what stories can go to print and what stories to hold that involves missions we are on. If you get any back talk about freedom of the press, remind them that national security supersedes any and all such freedoms, and can be reason for arrest and detentions," Lorenzo states.

"I see," Ferro replies.

Lorenzo turns to Felix.

"You, Felix, we will have a few more missions for Francesca to prove herself, and when she does them successfully, the agency will be thinking of promoting you to Cyborg and Handler Training Specialist and Fratello Team Supervisor. You would be responsible for making sure that the Termination Squads will be able to function as a team as well as separate units. Currently, there are be 12 cyborgs slated for construction, and will be released once they are built and handlers found for them. The handlers will have the same responsibilities you have in caring, teaching and mission supervision of their cyborgs like you do with Francesca, but you will oversee what and how they do with them.", Lorenzo explains.

"Uhm… I don't know what to say," Felix started to say.

"Don't say anything at all…" Jean said in a low tone.

"Jean, how many handlers have you acquired thus far?" Lorenzo asks.

"4 are currently undergoing background checks," Jean answers.

"When do you think any of them can be hired?" Lorenzo asks.

"6 months at best. You know how long these things can take," Jean explains.

"And possible cases for the cyborg process have not been selected yet," Lorenzo says almost to himself. Then he nods before stroking his chin. "For now, this meeting is over; but no one is to leave the compound without permission, as I will be seeking you out for individual conferences during the day."

All in attendance agree. Folders were closed and chairs pushed under the conference table, as people start to leave one at a time. Lorenzo orders Tee to clean up the conference table before returning to his office. Ferro waits for Felix outside in the hall.

"Congrats are in order," Ferro started to tell him.

"What for?" Felix asks.

"The promotion…" Ferro started to say.

Jean approaches from the conference room, interjecting himself into the conversation. "Lucky stiff… someone more qualified should be taking that position other than you," Jean started to say.

"Take it up with the chief. He was the one that decided. Not me. I'm just following his orders," Felix tries to explain himself.

"You just better watch yourself around here, Spaniard," Jean say as he started to leave.

"What's up with him?" Felix asks.

"That's Jean Croche," Ferro started to explain. "He started out in Section One and thought transferring to Section Two would earn him promotions he's seeking before he gets married. That was before the Croche Incident… HMPH… I swear, I don't know what she saw in him."

"I'm not one to judge. I too had made mistakes in my relationships," Felix explains.

"Well, maybe we could discuss about that one day," Ferro says coyly.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Felix asks.

"You can't be that dense. Can't you tell when a woman has an interest in you?" Ferro asks.

"A woman?" Felix asks.

"Yes…" Ferro answers annoyed.

"Uh… OH! YOU! Shit… I'm sorry… Uhm," Felix started to say. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? What for?", Ferro asks.

"You throwing hints and I never saw them!" Felix stated. "Uhm… I don't know what to say… But… Uhm.. This… Uhm… I'm don't like office relationships. It brings up too much gossip and rumor mongering."

"Well…" Ferro started to say in a defeated tone. "I did not think about that, seriously. I was, you know, subconsciously looking at you, seeing how you work and how you carry yourself professionally, and I found myself attracted to you."

"Nothing against you, Ferro. You have plenty to offer for some man out there. But this is not the time or the place, though we can still be friends and see how far that goes. Lord knows I need some help with this job," Felix started to say.

"Help?" Ferro asks.

"Francesca is a girl. I don't know everything a girl needs- I'm not a girl!" Felix explains.

"Oh! I can do that for you if you like," Ferro almost volunteers. "Just let me know what you need!"

"Thanks for the help," Felix replies.

A moment of uncomfortable silence passes, lasting 2 or 3 seconds.

"Would you mind having lunch later at the cafeteria?" Ferro asks.

"Uhm… sure. Why not? Lunch.. about what time?" Felix responds and then asks.

"About 12:30 or so. Just get something to eat. I should be at the table by then. If not, we'll find each other," Ferro explains.

"Alright, I'll see you then," Felix replies to her offer.

Ferro takes Felix's hand and tries to make it look like a professional handshake. She then let's go and head off to her office. Felix watches her walk away, semi hypnotized at the swaying of her rear end in every step she took. When she disappears into the cubical complex area, he snaps out of this trance, and starts to go back to his dorm room/office.

Felix thinks to himself, _'She sure is lovely. I just don't like being pushed into a relationship like that. Whatever happened to being a man and calling all the shots in these situations?'_ He unlocks his door and walks inside his room. He drops his work folder onto his desk, and then throws himself onto the bed to stare at the ceiling above, taking off his glasses. He lets out a sigh as he thinks. _'Francesca is a handful and she already stated that she does not like Ferro or any other woman. But she has to listen to what I tell her. Then there is that, damn… unnatural desire for me. I need to find the root of that and deal with it.'_

Francesca walks out of her dorm in just her pink panties, carrying a towel, wash cloth, a folded change of underwear, and a small plastic soap box which contains her bar of soap. With practically no one in this section of the dorm section, she thinks that she can strut about the hallways 1/2 naked to go to the bathroom and showers area. Only ones who would share in this area are Tee and on occasion Alpha.

Alpha is a young boy around 10 years of age, Francesca believes though he could be younger though she was not sure. He came in at about the same time she did, through a different program she knows nothing about. Rumor has it that his handler was killed in their last mission, and thus he stays in the complex awaiting his fate. But Francesca does not worry about such things, as she day dreams about having time alone with her handler, preferably with as little clothing as possible, showing him how much she would want to express her feelings to him as freely as possible.

In having the maze of hallways practically memorized, she could walk them blindfolded, and as such in times when she daydreams, she is not watching where she is going, but walks in a programmed route as far as she cares.

Alpha steps out of his room, not seeing that Francesca was walking to the showers with what little she had on, not watching where she was going. They both bump into each other rather hard, making the both of them fall back on their asses, and Francesca dropping everything she was carrying. She snaps out of her trance as her bottom hits the floor, shaking off the 1/2 sleepy effects of her day dream. She finds Alpha perpendicular to her path in the same position she was in, in the doorway of his room- between the room and the hallway.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, BUMPING INTO ME LIKE THAT?" Francesca yells at him.

"I didn't see you there and besides, why the hell are you walking naked through the halls again?" Alpha exclaims back.

"For your information, I was going to the showers! What business do you have being out of your cage?" Francesca argues her point loudly. "Wait, why are you here anyway?"

"I was going to get some lunch and I live here now!" Alpha yells back.

"Lunch? Ain't it a bit early for lunch? It's not even 10:30 yet!" Francesca tries to point out.

"Well, I'm hungry and I get hungry often. So sue me or get out of my way!" Alpha says.

"Enjoy your meal for now; Felix will have you back at the pit you call home in no time. Besides, you keep eating like that and you're gonna get fat; and then what? You're gonna roll on your belly and crush your targets during your missions?" Francesca points out in a cold manner.

"Well, at least I'm a boy!" as Alpha points to her chest, "I don't have to worry about things like those getting swollen and getting fat and preggers like you!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Francesca yells at him.

"Make Me!" Alpha yells in return.

"WHY YOU LITTLE CREEP!" Francesca started to yell back at him.

"Better A Little Creep Than a Naked Bubble Headed Floozy, LIKE YOU!" Alpha yells as he was getting up. He closes his door and runs for the stairs in a single move; Francesca throws the bar of soap at him missing by barely inches, shattering into little pieces as it impacts the wall.

"Oooo! That Was My Last Bar Of Soap!" Francesca yells at Alpha.

"Not my fault you still suck!" Alpha yelled as he disappears down the stairs.

"One of these days, me and Felix are going to have to rescue your stupid ass and we're gonna say no!"

Francesca sits on the floor for a while, angered and confused as to what to do about not having a bar of soap for a while. She then gathers her stuff and trots over to Felix's room on the other side of the dorm section, hoping he was there. As her footsteps fade down the hall, the door to Alpha's room opens slowly as Tee peeks her head out, wondering about the recent commotion.

Francesca gingerly knocks on his door. Felix took his time to answer, making Francesca wonder if he was in his room at all. He opens the door, only to have a squealing Francesca almost pounce on him.

"FELIX!" as Francesca drops everything and grabs him in a tight embrace.

He tries to push her off without offending her, "Francesca, what's going on?"

"I'm So Happy That You're Here!" Francesca starts to say.

"Yeah, me too, but please, I need to breathe…" Felix complains.

Francesca freezes and then slowly lets him go and steps back. He looks down at her, noticing that she was wearing nothing more on than her panties and flip flop sandals.

"Uhm… Is there a reason why you don't have anything else on?" he asks her.

For a moment she bites on her lower lip before explaining, "I was going to the showers when that stupid Alpha bumped into me and broke my soap into little pieces."

"I see. So why are you here?" Felix asks.

"That was my last bar of soap. Do you have one I can use?" Francesca asks.

He bends down at the knees and helps pick up her things, handing them to her. "Come inside," he tells her.

She does as she was told, closing the door behind her. She tries to keep her smile to a minimum as she walks over to his bed and puts her stuff down on it. He walks to his private bathroom, bringing back with him a bar of his soap and his robe.

"Look. You can wash up in my private bathroom, but put on my robe when you are done and return it to me when you get dressed in your room. I don't want you walking about the halls 1/2 naked," Felix tells her.

"I'm sorry. It's that I don't have my own robe like you have," she says.

"You don't?" he asks.

"No…" as she puts her face to his terry cloth robe and takes sniff of his scent from it.

"Alright, I'll get you one by the end of the day. Maybe we can go do some shopping for doing such a great job yesterday," he tells her.

Francesca smile grows larger as she listens to his words.

"A pink one maybe?" he continues.

"I like yours…" she answers.

"Well, you can barrow it for today," he tells her. After a bit of silence as they stare at each other, he takes her by the hand and escorts her to his bathroom. "There's the shower stall, the soap is in the wall dish. There is my towel; you can use it of you like. That's there is the wash sink and you know that's the toilet. I would not rely too much on that mirror above the sink. I can't get the scratches off it and the dirt can't seem to come off."

He looks at her hair more closely. Though much of the dye has been washed off, there was still traces of it on her scalp and hard to reach areas behind her ears. He opens the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and pulls out a bottle of shampoo and conditioner for her to use.

"You still got dye in your hair. I want you to take a long shower and wash your hair as much as you can to get all of that dye out. OK?" Felix tells her.

"OK!" Francesca tells him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get in there and wash up!" he tells her.

She looks at him puzzled and amused at the same time. She places her things on the wash sink, before grabbing hold of it and pulling down her panties while holding on for balance.

"It's best if I wait outside until you are done," Felix stated.

Francesca bit her lower lip momentarily, wanting Felix to stay. In fact she wanted him to shower with her, but that was not going to happen. After taking the panties off, she gets his attention before he could leave the bathroom and hands them over to him, nodding for him to take them. He gives her a tiny smile and a kiss on the forehead as he accepted her 'gift' before stepping out of the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he walks over to the bed where he places the panties on the furthest corner. He could hear the water running as Francesca started her shower.

Felix sat by his desk, looking over maps and pictures of various places in Italy, drawing out scenario in his head as to how a termination mission would follow. Notes on paper show his progress. Felix was not the best in this type of thinking, but he was using what he knows if he were to lead an attack.

Another knock on the door interrupts Felix from his work. He walks over to the door and opens it. It was Tee. He looks at her, unsure what to say, but eventually comes up with something.

"Yes?" Felix asks.

Tee hands him an envelope. Felix opens and reads it.


	14. Chapter 14

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Creation of Francesca.

Part 14: Fratello.

Another knock on the door interrupts Felix from his work. He walks over to the door and opens it. It was Tee. He looks at her, unsure what to say, but eventually comes up with something.

"Yes?" Felix asks.

Tee hands him an envelope. Felix opens and reads it.

"I need to discuss various matters of urgency as soon as you can arrive at my office.

-Chief Lorenzo"

"I see…" Felix says for the moment. He then turns to face Tee, "Thank you."

He expects her to leave, but she does not. He puts away a few things, and turn towards Tee.

"You waiting for me?" Felix asks.

Tee only nods.

"OK then, let me deal with a couple of quick things and then we can go," he tells her

She nods again.

Felix then goes to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and leans against it. Francesca pops her head out from shower stall and looks at him.

"Hello…" Francesca says.

"Yeah… Francesca. I have to go. Chief Lorenzo wants to meet with me about something. So when you finish, put on the robe, go to your room, get dressed, and I will call you when I return. Until then, you have the day off," he explains to her.

"Hmmm…?" Francesca tries not be upset at the news.

"I'll call you when I am done. OK?" Felix tells her again.

She nods. He slowly steps out of the door back into his room. Gathering up his folder, he leaves the room, following Tee to Lorenzo's office. She opens the door for him but does not enter the room herself.

"Have a seat, Felix.", as Lorenzo slowly turns about on his chair. There was only one chair in front of the desk, all the other seats were moved to the perimeter of the walls of the room. Felix takes the seat in front of the desk.

"Good morning, sir. To what do I owe this meeting too?" Felix asks.

"Several things," Lorenzo says without looking at him. Instead he looks at various paperwork on his desk.

"Then can I please have an explanation why I wasn't informed when Alpha arrived? I thought I had made that request clear."

"…One matter at a time, Felix."

"Anyplace you would like to start?" Felix asks.

Lorenzo straightens up and folds his hand on his desk, leaning slightly towards Felix's direction.

"Verify something for me…" Lorenzo started to say. Felix nods. "Did you have Francesca go out at night to kill people within the past 2 weeks?"

"Uhm… Just once," Felix answers, holding back his nervousness.

"Explain," Lorenzo responds.

Felix explains about the test Francesca was put through, and how it was Support Staff's idea to put her through the test. He agreed to the test to see if she pass or fail. Lorenzo sighs at the end of the explanation. Then he leans back on his chair.

"Why was I not informed of this test or of its outcome?", Lorenzo asks.

"I don't know. I thought the others would have, but at the same time I did not wanted to implicate you on an unauthorized hit against a bunch of punks.", Felix answers.

"Who else knows? I want names," Lorenzo says.

"Uhm…" Felix then sighs before stating them. "Ferro, Priscilla, Amedeo, Nihal, Georgio, Alfonzo… there were a couple of others but I don't know their names yet. I do know that they were all part of the Support and Logistics team."

"And I assume that Ferro was the one who planned it?" Lorenzo asks.

"It was Alfonzo who thought up of the idea, but Jean almost put it to a challenge before he left," Felix answers.

"How so?" Lorenzo asks.

"Jean asked if Francesca was up to the task of killing someone for the agency. I told him that she will follow orders that are given. He doubted it and stated that 'This is not some camera picture taking date.' Then he left the room. This brought doubt on others that were there about Francesca's abilities, and then Alfonzo stated that we should test those abilities. Shortly afterwards it was decided that we send Francesca through the park at night where she would be attacked by some gang punks. She was ordered to kill in self defense, taking down those who attacked her. No one else was to be hurt. Look, it's my fault for accepting such a test. I could have said no.", Felix explains.

Lorenzo sits there quietly with his folded hands to his chin, staring back at Felix. The few moments before he spoke seemed like a nervous eternity. He slowly puts down his hands.

"Good," Lorenzo says.

"Huh?" Felix asks.

"If there is doubt on a cyborg's abilities, then it should be tested. But next time, I would have conferred with the police about such activities as to not let them answer the panicked calls of scared citizens. That will be Support and Logistics task in future tests. Your job as Handler and Cyborg supervisor is to make sure that all cyborgs who have completed their training, as per their handler's abilities, to undergo such tests. If they pass, they are to be considered mission ready. If they fail…" Lorenzo suddenly stops in mid-sentence.

"If they fail, sir?" Felix asks.

"You are to decide on their fate. Retraining and reprogramming will be an option. But you will need to deal with the bad apples of the barrel. And I don't want you to be squeamish on throwing away bad apples," Lorenzo says to him.

"I see. So, you are giving me powers of terminating handlers?" Felix asks.

"Yes," Lorenzo says in a cold tone.

"I find no problem with that then," Felix says.

"Good," Lorenzo says. "Now, I am going to have to drop a case on you… A few weeks ago, the Alpha/Omega teams went onto a mission with SISDE, where they were to capture or assassinate a major Padania leader. They failed in that mission. Furthermore, the cyborg handler and agency operative, Omega, was killed in action. Jean now has custody, control and authority over the Alpha cyborg, but he has not been successful in the few minor training missions with the Alpha cyborg. This is why we had Francesca deal with the Coleon Mission."

"Sorry, Director; but I thought that those missions were completed successfully."

"Successfully isn't the same as satisfactory. I have begun withdrawing Alpha from future missions until Jean can have him on a more desirable level of operation. Francesca, under your supervision, will be taking over those missions. But, as Jean's supervisor, I want you to rate his work and decide on both his and his cyborg's fate if they are not successful in future training missions," Lorenzo says to him in a very cold tone. "Do I Make Myself Clear?"

Felix nods his head. Lorenzo sighs. Then he presses a button on his desk.

"Tee, can you come in?" Lorenzo asks.

In a couple of seconds, Tee walks into the room. Lorenzo continues to talk with Felix.

"I want you to confer with Ferro about this, since you are both department supervisors. Then I want you to take Francesca and Tee out for a field day trip. Go anywhere with them- the museum, movies, shopping… where ever," Lorenzo says.

"Sir?" Felix asks.

"Francesca did well, despite the mess the press left behind to clean up. Tee has been too cooped up in this place and needs a bit of a time out away from here. They both need a reward for a job well done. So give it to them," Lorenzo explain.

"Alright, no problem then…" Felix starts to say.

Lorenzo hands him a credit card that just has numbers on it, but no name embossed on its face, along to a set of keys with the Mercedes emblem on it, along with a couple of papers to sign.

"Sign the back of that card and these papers. That is for you to spend agency money on the girls, and not any of your own money, and take the Mercedes 500SEL. I doubt your little Alfa can fit the 4 of you," Lorenzo says.

"Four, sir?" Felix asks.

"Take Ferro with you. Just in case the girls have to go to a personal private place like a fitting room or the bathroom. Besides, you two can discuss work matters in a more private setting… outside of the walls of the office," Lorenzo explains.

Felix nods.

"Tee, wash up and get dressed. Felix is going to take you out, and take your gun with you," Lorenzo says.

"Gun?" Felix asks.

"Just like you go out armed, even on small errands, I want the girls to be armed as well. They are to protect you in case anything was to happen," Lorenzo explains.

"But… I don't have Francesca armed when we go out," Felix replies.

"Do so, for now on," Lorenzo says.

"Francesca does not have a personal or mission gun…" Felix tried to explain.

Lorenzo shakes his head at this statement.

"Then what guns have you had her working with?" Lorenzo asks.

"Recycled evidence guns that are no longer being used because their court cases have ended, In case they need to be thrown away," Felix explains.

"Alright… change of policy here. We will no longer going to use evidence or throw away guns. Each handler and cyborg will have their own personal weapons that will double as their mission weapons," Lorenzo begins to explain. He then pulls a card from his desk and slides it to Felix. "I will call Giovanni for an appointment for you later today. Pick up what you like for Francesca or have Giovanni recommend something for her. Then put it on the agency card."

"Will do sir…" Felix says.

"You seem apprehensive about this," Lorenzo states.

"I'm just thinking about 'What If' cases. Bullets, casings and if captured, even the guns can be connected to other missions…" Felix tries to explain.

"That is why we are a government agency, operating at the level we are, do have some control over other agencies. Right now you are just carrying an identification card, but soon you will have a badge to go with the card. While you are out with the cyborgs, I will be meeting with local police chiefs from all over, explaining to them who we are and what we do, in order to establish some cooperation between departments. The Forensics and Pathology Investigation boards will be privy to the gun's finger prints, when they run up against our gun's fingerprints, will be switched with another set," Lorenzo explains in detail. "This is why there will be a cleanup crew with you as well… to keep the level of evidence to a minimum. But… remember, we will be dealing with criminals who would fight than get caught and die in doing so."

Felix sighs.

"I'm sorry. I just… you know- lost track of what it is we do here," Felix replies.

"If you need some time off, I could give you a couple of days," Lorenzo says. "In fact, take a couple days off. I will add that into policy- after every completed mission, handlers and their cyborgs are to be given days off to recover."

"I'm not finished with the reports…" Felix try to say.

"When you are finished- take a few days off. Take Francesca with you," Lorenzo says.

"Thanks," Felix says.

"No- thank you. Your hard work ensured that this mission was successful," Lorenzo says.

Felix nods slightly. For a while nothing was said between the two.

"Oh. Before I forget… I have something for you," Lorenzo said as he searched the lower drawer of his desk. He pulls out an expanding self wrapping folder, and slides it across the desk to Felix. On the closing flap was a large label with the word "Fratellos" on it. Felix takes it, opens it and finds several empty folders inside, and 3 stuffed with papers in them, with names written across the top tabs: Felix/Francesca, Omega/Alpha, Jean/Alpha. "Put that in a safe place for now, and read them when you return. Since you are going to be Handler and Cyborg Operations Supervisor, you are going to need to know who you are supervising. Furthermore, it has been decided that the handler and cyborg teams will be known as 'Fratellos'. Siblings…"

"I understand sir," Felix answers.

"Now, if you don't have any questions, you can leave," Lorenzo almost orders.

"Thank you sir…" Felix says as he slowly gets up.

Felix starts to walk to the door, when Lorenzo asks a question.

"When would you want to pick up Tee?" Lorenzo asks.

"Uhm… 12 o'clock is good. Have her come to my room and we can leave after that," Felix answers.

"12 o'clock? Good. She will be there," Lorenzo says.

Felix nods before stepping outside. There he closes the door to the office and lets out a sigh.


	15. Chapter 15

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Creation of Francesca.

Part 15: Lunch, Date, Love, Hate.

Felix walks over to Ferro's office, which is nothing more than a double sized cubical in the cubical section. She was doing some paper work when he approached her.

"Hello, Ferro", Felix says to her.

"Oh, hi. Everything OK?" Ferro asks.

"Sorta, yeah. I need to change some plans," Felix tries to explain.

"You need to cancel?" Ferro asks.

"Oh, no; but, the chief wants me and you to take Francesca and Tee out on the town," Felix answers.

"Huh?" Ferro asks.

"Did you hear what I said?" Felix asks.

"Yes, I did. I just wanted to make sure that it was what you said, and not something else," Ferro explains herself.

"Apparently it's Lorenzo's decision that Francesca should be rewarded for her work, although I had plans in doing just that but I did not tell him of them. But in that, he made my decision official," Felix replies.

"And where does Tee fit into all this?" Ferro asks.

"Lorenzo wants Tee to have some outdoor time as well, so why not do both at the same time- was his comment," Felix answers.

"So… what does have to do with our lunch date?" Ferro asks.

"We are either going to have to set it forward by an hour or cancel it and have it with the girls," Felix answers.

"I wanted some alone time with you, if at least in public," Ferro stated to him.

"I don't know what you see in me, Ferro; but I can assure you that I see you in a professional manner when working within these walls," Felix started to tell her.

"And what about non-working hours, not within these walls?" Ferro asks.

"Well, you are a lovely looking lady, who has a lot to offer to that special guy," Felix explains. "But I am not special…"

"Let me decide that for myself," Ferro tells him.  
"I'm just an ordinary guy…" Felix starts to explain.

"Who is from Spain. Not many Spanish guys here, I think you are the only one. As for the rest of them, 98% are from Italy- like No Duh there. A bunch of skirt chasers I might add too… and from what I know of the medical staff: 1 is from France though he says he's Russian, 2 are German, and who knows where Dr. Frankenstein came from? That old guy gives me the creeps!"

"Ha! I see your point," Felix adds.

"And it's not like I'm asking you out on a date kind of date. I just want to know you better now that you're an equal to me as a department supervisor. If we are going to work together and share secret intimate knowledge of our work, I need to see if I can trust you," Ferro explains.

"So, all this… it not about romance?" Felix asks.

"Felix!" Ferro gasps. "You dare think that I would be so unprofessional in having an interoffice affair with one of my co-workers?"

"Well… uhm… I… I… aye… aye… I'm sorry Ferro. I think I got the signals confused," Felix apologizes.

"I accept your apology," Ferro tells him. "Now you have that report on Francesca's performance rating done?"

"Uhm… what performance rating report?" Felix asks.

"Francesca's performance rating on the mission as per your scoring of her abilities. I need it for my staff to recognize her strengths and weaknesses when on the field," Ferro explains.

"I was not told to…" Felix started to say.

"Well, I'm telling you now. I need that report," Ferro states to him. "The sooner the better."

"Alright… I'll write one up for you right now. But, uhm…what about lunch?" Felix tries to change the subject.

"We can go eat with the girls when we leave," Ferro answers.

"Alright. I'll see you at around 12 o'clock, with the girls in tow," Felix says.

"12 o'clock it is," Ferro responds.

Felix starts to away out of the cubical complex and back to his room. Francesca had already left, having taken her things with her. His robe was also missing, which she probably took as ordered to do so, or so he hoped, but he does not pay attention to her pink panties that were still in the far corner of the bed. He thinks to himself that he would retrieve it later as he fires up his agency laptop, activating the word processor. A simple cover page and a spreadsheet format was all he required to put together a rating system for Francesca.

As he formatted how the spreadsheet should look like, with its data columns and row entries, there was a knock on the door. Felix puts the laptop on the desk to answer the door.

"Ferro… Uhm… what are you doing here?" Felix ask as he sees her when he opens the door.

Ferro walks into the room, giving it an inspector's eye of the place.

"Oh, uhm, nothing. You done with the report yet?" she asks.

"I just started," Felix says as he stands by the door.

Ferro grabs the doorknob and closes the door slowly and quietly, before stepping up to Felix, placing a hand on his chest.

"You don't have to worry about that report, Felix," Ferro says to him softly.

"What do you mean?" Felix asks almost nervously.

As she steps back from him, "It was just a ploy to get you back into your room, so I can drop by and check on you."

"Check on me, what for?" Felix asks.

"Look, I did not want any of those busy bodies from downstairs listening in on us and spreading gossip about either one of us, or of the relationship that we have. As far as I am concerned, that is between me and you," Ferro tells him as she puts a finger to his chest and slides it down just a couple of inches.

Felix sighs.

"I see…" he says as she steps in a little closer.

"Nervous?" she asks as she puts her other hand unto his side and slowly slides it down from his ribs to his hips.

"I don't want anybody walking in on us," he tells her, not being able to step back away from her as the wall suddenly got in his way..

"Isn't this your private room? Isn't it locked? I thought it was," Ferro asks.

"Yes, and yes, but this is a dorm room. And if you remember your college days, though dorm rooms maybe private, they are not 100% private," he explains to her.

"I'll take that chance…" she says.

"What if Francesca knocks? She's been wanting more and more attention from me as of late," he explains.

She steps back and lightly covers her lips, "Oh!" She turns to face away from him, looking for a place to sit but the closest thing was the bed, so she takes it. "She's been wanting attention from you?"

"It seems that she wants more and more attention from me everyday…" Felix explains. "I know girls go through crushes, but this is a bit unnatural…"

Ferro sees the pink panties at the end of the bed, and picks them up, looking at them with a wide eyed expression. "Felix?", as she holds them up to him, "You need to do some explaining…"

Felix steps up to Ferro and takes the panties from her hands, and put them onto a dirty clothes hamper he has in the end of the room, "What is there to explain?"

"Are you and Francesca uhm…coupling?" Ferro asks as she crosses her arms.

"No!" Felix says. "Is that what you think?"

"Then explain why her panties are on your bed," Ferro asks.

"She needed to use my bathroom to wash up and change into a pair of fresh clean underwear," Felix explains in an annoyed tone.

"Why didn't she use the public bathroom set aside for the cyborgs?" Ferro asks.

"She had some kind of altercation with Alpha. She won't explain what it was but she would not go to their bathroom because of it. So I let her use my facility," Felix explains.

"And she left her panties here when she was done?" Ferro asks.

"Francesca can be forgetful at times. That is another issue I need to talk to Dr. Frankenstein about," Felix says. "Speaking of which, I thought that I was to be informed when Alpha set foot on the grounds?"

"Oh…that," Ferro said in a hushed tone as she looked away slightly. "That call came from the Director. Apparently, Lorenzo wants to keep a closer eye on the boy. Have you seen the photos from his latest assignment?"

"Not yet."

"You will, and you might not want to do so after you've had a meal."

"So, he still has problems showing restraint?"

"In a manner of speaking, I trust you've seen this."

"Firsthand," Felix said in anger. "I tried using him as a training partner in order to teach Francesca a few moves."

"And…?"

"And the boy pokes holes in every basic I try to teach her and then damn near gives Francesca a concussion. Francesca may be better built, but boys are still boys and they should not treat girls that way."

"You care about her a lot, don't you?"

"…Yes."

"So, you've noticed that she has a crush on you?" Ferro asks in a more calm and subtle tone as she changes the subject.

"Yeah… her and I have talked about the limits of our relationship. But I do not think she is taking what I said into consideration," Felix replies.

"What do you mean by that?" Ferro asks.

"How can I say it in the proper words?" Felix asks himself.

"Just say it as they are," Ferro states.

"She has stated to me that she wanted to have a sexual relationship with me," Felix lets the words come out.

"I see. She has said something similar to Priscilla and I," Ferro adds.

"Look, I see her as a younger first cousin whose care I am entrusted," Felix tries to defend his position, "Wait… when and what did she say?"

"It happened a couple of times in the recent weeks, latest maybe less than a month ago," Ferro stated. "In her words, you belong to her. But you know what bothers me most?"

"No, what?" Felix asks.

"Priscilla and I went to Chief Lorenzo about this, and he had Tee strip down in front of us and lay naked on the conference table, going through and explaining every bit of technology that Tee and Francesca shares, and how the drug is supposed to help the technologies and the girl act as one, while also conditioning the girl's mind to be loyal, in this case- to you. In all seriousness, I thought he was going to boff her right then and there in front of us!"

"I don't understand- what part bothers you?", Felix asks.

"That he has such control over that girl that she would strip in front of strangers upon command! Plus another thing, he said that the conditioning medication can be used on anyone to make us more cooperative with the agency's task! And in his words about you, 'As long as Francesca follows orders and completes her termination missions, then I hope he is doing her well'… ", Ferro explained.

Felix sighs, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry…" Ferro started to say.

"Sorry for what?" Felix asks.

"No, it's that… Uhm, I came here with my own agenda to fulfill and here we are discussing Francesca- who has similar motives to fulfill although she is being forced to think so by those very pills she needs to stay alive," Ferro answers.

"I'm still confused," Felix says.

Ferro just sighs.

"All this frustrates me at times," Felix says to himself, but loud enough for Ferro to hear.

"Same here," Ferro comments to herself but loud enough for Felix to hear.

"What can we do?" Felix asks.

"I don't know," Ferro answers.

"What do you want to do?" Felix asks.

"Huh?" as she look up at Felix.

"You came here for a reason," Felix stated.

"Oh… the mood is over…" Ferro says quietly, bowing her head down.

Felix takes a seat on the bed by Ferro. He takes her hands and holds them in his.

"Look… uhm… I'm just going to say this," Felix begins, trying not to stutter or trip over his words.

"What do you want to tell me?" Ferro asks.

"Uhm… no disrespect to you, Ferro. You are a lovely lady and all that. But…" Felix started to say.

"You don't like me?" Ferro asks.

"No… I do like you… but… I'm a man, and where and I grew up, I was taught that as the man, I should be doing the chasing. Its… discerning and even more confusing to me that you are chasing me," Felix finishes what he had to say.

"Uhm… I don't know what to say…" Ferro started to say.

"I'm sorry…?" Felix added.

"It's not your fault…" Ferro tried to continue what she wanted to say.

"No. You should apologize to me for momentarily turning my world upside down," Felix says it without being too demanding of it.

"Oh! Uhm… I'm sorry… for chasing you," Ferro says.

"I forgive you," Felix replies.

"Ok, now where does that leave us?" Ferro asks.

Felix leans over to her slightly more with every word he says until their noses are almost touching, "I don't know. Just you, and me, here, in my room, on my bed, but we have to be professionals about this…"

"Yes, we have to be profess…" Ferro started to say before their lips made contact.

For a second, they were frozen in lip contact, waiting for the other to respond. Then suddenly, they embraced holding and touching each other, beginning to unbutton buttons and unzip zippers like teenagers in a parked car. But before they could further their intimate moment, Ferro's blackberry rings, disrupting the moment. They both freeze in place before Ferro pushes Felix away from her to answer her phone. She was annoyed to see Priscilla's number flashing on the screen, but the 'Urgent' flag was flashing next to the little ringing bell icon.

"What is it? What? When? Now? Uhm… Tell them I'm in the lady's room…. I don't know- tell them it's a woman's thing- yeah… Cover for me… I'm on my way…" Ferro says before hanging up the call.

"Should I ask?" Felix asks.

"The chief wants a meeting with all of the logistics and support supervisors… Damn it…" Ferro answers and then says to herself.

"You better go. We can do this some other time," Felix tells her calmly.

"Yeah… I should," Ferro says before getting up.

"Don't forget too…" Felix started to say as he points to her partially opened blouse and totally opened suit jacket.

Ferro takes a second to recompose herself before leaving the room. She walks the empty halls of the dormitory, to the other side of the building, to make it look like she was coming from the bathroom when she goes to the administrative level.

Felix drops to the bed and chuckles to himself, and then starts cursing, "Damn you Felix, What have you done?"

[Two hours later]

Tee arrives at Felix's room, looking something from a Japanese Lolita-Goth Magazine, and not her usual Maid outfit. Felix opens the door, finding Tee looking like Candy Floss from Penthouse Magazine's Wicked Wanda comics.

"Oh god…" Felix says to himself. Tee looks at him confused.

"This can't do! Don't you have any regular clothing?" Felix says and then asks. Tee shakes her head.

"Can't you talk?" Felix asks.

Tee nods.

"Then, can you say something?" Felix asks.

Tee shakes her head. Felix sighs before putting his hand to his face, and shakes his head lightly for a second.

"You're ordered not to speak…" Felix started to say.

Tee nods. Felix sighs, shaking his head at a cyborg who's taking her orders of silence more than she should have. He carefully thinks out the words that he has to say to Tee, trying to make sure that he does not accidentally orders her to something Francesca would- if she would take his orders.

"Tee…" he started to say, "We need you into more normal clothing. Don't you have something like a jumpsuit, play clothes, jeans, blouse or a simple skirt?"

Tee shakes her head in slow, small motions.

"Sneakers? Flat soled shoes?" he continues to ask.

Tee shakes her head again.

Felix says to himself, "At least you have normal bras and panties…"

Tee nods as she reaches down to her skirt and starts lifting them up to show him what she had on, though Felix stop her midway. "That will not be necessary…" he says to her. He then gently pushes her hands down until she drops her skirt, and holds her hands.

"Can you at least tell me your measurements, and other personal information? You don't have to tell me any agency secrets that you know- I do not care for them but we need to get you some clothes that fit you properly," Felix explains.

Tee walks into his room, almost pushing Felix out of the way, walking to his desk where she takes a pad of paper and a pen. She draws on the pad a figure of herself and adds numbers next to the figure. She basically gave more information than she should have, as the basics would have sufficed and not detailed information like the lengths of each finger. But as he suspected, Tee was almost the same in size and shape as Francesca was, though just a bit thinner and shorter than her cyborg sister. This was apparent visually, but by how much was a bit hard to discern, the numbers gave exactness to her construction as compared to Francesca- whose detailed measurements he knew by heart.

"Good. Hope Francesca doesn't mind lending you a couple of things… I can't have you looking like a little nymphet moppet in public," Felix says to himself as he places the pad of paper on his desk.

Tee did not understand what he just said, but follows him as he takes her wrist and leads her out of the room. They walk through the maze of hallways from the Handler's side to the dormitory to the Cyborg's side. In just a short time, they were in front of Francesca's door. Felix knocks on it. Francesca slowly opens the door to see who it was, showing just her head in the space of the open door. She only sees Felix, not Tee who was beside him on her blind side. She opens the door all the same and pounces on him, almost wearing nothing at all again, like before.

"FELIX!" she squeals with glee.

"Francesca, I need a favor from you," he says.

"Anything!" she says, then she slowly steps back and realizes Tee was next to him. "Uhm…why is she here?"

"That's the favor I need you to do for me," Felix says.

"Why?" Francesca asks.

"Look at her!" Felix answers. "I can't have her looking like that in public…"

"Out in public?" Francesca asks.

"Chief Lorenzo authorized our little trip this afternoon if I take Tee with us. Ferro will be joining us too."

"Nooooo!" Francesca almost howled.

"Francesca, calm yourself down, now!" Felix says loudly to her.

Francesca quickly quiets down, despite what she is feeling at the moment. Felix sighs as he crosses his arms.

"Now, I'm asking you if you could share a bit of your clothing for Tee to wear. I cannot have her dressed like this," Felix tells her.

"I don't know what to wear myself," Francesca says as she walks to the bed, looking over the items she had put out.

Felix walks over to the bed and sits on a corner, "Don't make it any more complicated that it actually is. I just want you to dress up nice and presentable but not over dressed in fancy gowns. Look- this yellow turtle neck would look nice on you."

"I don't like it.", Francesca stated. "It makes me itchy when I wear it."

"Then you should put on one of the camisoles I gave you underneath," Felix stated.

"What's a camisole?" Francesca asks.

"Those like silk-like t-shirts I bought you…" Felix asks.

Francesca runs to her dresser and takes out one of them and stands in front of him holding it up. "One of these things?" she then asks.

"Yes. That is what they are for," as Felix takes it and puts her head through it. He then hesitates for a moment before taking it off. "You need to put on a bra."

Francesca just smiles that he noticed her in that way that he would comment on her body. She reaches over to the bed and takes a bra she had laying there, putting it on in front of him. She leans forward slightly and takes in a deep breath to give him a closer look at her young small firm breasts as she puts on the bra. He pushes her away from him.

"Francesca- we're not alone, and that's not necessary for you to do," Felix tells her.

"It's alright- Tee does it all the time in front of her handler. And he touches her back- she told me so!" Francesca tells him.

"First of all, Tee is here watching, and our relationship does not include such activities. Don't forget that," Felix reminds her again.

"But…" as Francesca bites her lower lip, "her handler touches her all the time- even in front of others. A couple of weeks ago, he was touching her in front of Ms. Ferro and Ms. Priscilla! She said so! Right Tee?"

Tee remains silent although she was blushing bright red at the moment.

"Enough, Francesca. You are going to behave or you can stay here alone and I can take Tee out with Ferro," Felix tells her in a very cold tone.

All Francesca can do is bite on the inside of her cheek and hold her tears in to remain as silent as possible. Felix slowly gets up and walks over to Francesca's closet. He pulls out a pair of jeans, and a white blouse before going to the dresser and takes out a t-shirt for Tee. He hands over the items to her. Tee places them on the table in the middle of the room and walks over to Felix, turning around and pointing to the back of her neck. At first Felix was not sure what Tee wanted and then realizes the zipper in the back of her dress. He takes the zipper and pulls it down for her. He then turns his attention to Francesca as Tee takes off the dress and neatly folds it on the table.

"Come here, girl," Felix tells Francesca. He quickly helps her put on her bra, then throws the camisole over it. He then takes the yellow sweater and puts it on her, though she was being a stubborn little girl as she can be. He gives her a good swat to her rear end and then points a finger to her face along with a mean stare. Francesca becomes more cooperative at this point, putting on a greenish grey knee high skirt. He takes her by the waist and turns her around, making adjustments to her appearance where ever he can. He then tells her to clean up the bed, before looking over Tee.

He takes her by the shoulders and turns her around to face him. Only adjustment, unbuttoning the top button of the blouse, which Tee was rather apprehensive about. Another spin of looking her over, Felix tells her the next set of directions.

"Tee, take your dress to your room and leave it on the table. You can put it away when we return. Also put on the black shoes you have, and meet us outside of the cubical compound. Francesca will be waiting outside with you as I get Ferro, then we will all be on our way," Felix tells her

Tee nods, gathers her dress off the table and heads off to follow the given directions. Felix turns to Francesca.

"Put on your shoes so we can leave," he tells her.

Francesca gives him the silent treatment for the moment. He walks over to the bed and sits next to her.

"Don't give me any guff, girl…" he tells her. "I expect you to act in a certain way when people are around, and when we are alone."

"But This Is My Room!" Francesca almost yells at him.

"Look- I'm sorry that I need to enforce a few things on you. But these things were needed," Felix tells her. "I don't need you to tell me what I should be doing. If anything, I am the man in this relationship…", he continues but then comes to a abrupt stop at the end.

He sighs. Then he takes Francesca's hand and pulls her towards him and for a moment holds her.

"Francesca, I'm sorry. I should not be getting angry at you, and you have every right to be angry at me," he tells her.

For a moment Francesca does not answer as she leans clenched up in a tight ball against him.

"This was unexpected turn of events. But we have to be cooperative with each other, and be able to share resources that we have. You've seen what Tee looked like. We could not have her looking like that in public. You have every right to be angry, but be angry at me," Felix tries to explain. "I'm the one who is deciding what has to be done."

"But it's unfair!" Francesca sits up and yells out. "What about the things I want!"

"I told you, in time, if all goes in a certain way, you can have what it is you want from me," Felix answers.

"I want you! And I want you now!" Francesca stated. "I wanted you a long time ago! Since The Beginning Almost!"

"You have me now, with restrictions. We are a team; we are more than a team. You are someone who I care about, and it's not because of this job or that we are a team or of this agency and its orders. I care about you a lot, Francesca, since the beginning- whether you know it or not," Felix explains.

"But…" Francesca started to say.

"But what?" Felix asks.

"Never mind," Francesca says.

"No, tell me.", Felix says.

"I don't know how to deal with these feelings," Francesca says.

"What feelings?" Felix asks.

"Those feelings of wanting to have you…in me… You understand?" Francesca asks.

"I'm not a girl to know of such feelings and I am going to need you to talk to a woman about this. I know you are not going to like it, but talk to Ferro about how to deal with those feelings because she is a grown woman and she had learned how to deal with them when she was growing up, and she can teach you how to deal with them as well," Felix explains.

Francesca just sighs, the sadness in her face saying everything that was on her mind. Felix inches up to her, putting an arm behind her waist as he sat next to her, before giving her a kiss on the forehead. He then moves over to her ear.

"Look, Francesca. I care for you, and I do love you, but we cannot act on this love we may have right now. We have a lot to learn and a lot to do. When all is said and done, then we can act on our feelings. But as for right now, nothing can take you away from me. Alright?" Felix whispers in her ear.

Francesca closes her eyes and smiles a tiny smile, letting out a sigh. Felix separates away from her.

"Let's go. We need to get Tee and Ferro," Felix says to her as he gets off the bed.

In a couple of minutes, they were downstairs. Felix tells Francesca to wait outside of the cubical complex while he goes for Ferro. Tee was already waiting by the door for them to arrive. After a few seconds of waiting, Felix step out of the cubical section with Ferro next to him. They gather together and leave to for the parking lot. Felix finds a sliver Mercedes 500SEL at the far end of the parking lot. The remote on the set of keys disarmed the alarm and unlocked the doors. After about of minute of seat assignments, Felix drives away in the Mercedes with the others inside.

Though they discuss as to where to conduct their activities, Felix had already had something in mind. He parks the car blocks within the Plaza di Espana. They all step out of the car, looking at Felix.

"Where are we?" Francesca asks.

"I know where we are at. Why are we here?" Ferro says and then asks.

"You'll see," Felix says as he starts to step away from the car.

The others quickly gather about him and continue onward in his direction. Soon they were stepping into a café with an outdoor eating area. Upon request, the waiter sits the group at the table with the best view of grand stair case of the plaza. As they sit, the waiter puts a small plate of gelato for Tee and Francesca. Coffee and pastry were given to Ferro and Felix.

"Eat up, girls. There is more where that came from because you two deserve it," Felix tells them. "And we have a long day ahead of us."

"A long day?" Ferro asks.

"Besides shopping for things for Tee and Francesca, there is dinner later on and a movie. Also Francesca has an appointment with Giovanni," Felix explains.

"Giovanni, the gunsmith?" Ferro asks.

"Yes. The chief no longer wants Francesca or any other future… uhm…" Felix started to say.

"Cyborg?…" Ferro adds.

"I was thinking agent," Felix says. "Anyways, the chief wants all current and future agents to no longer use recycled evidence guns, and to have their own set of firearms. Each fire arm will be finger printed, and when law enforcement runs up against one of our registered weapons, the case would be turned over to us. You will be in charge of that."

"So I will be in charge of covering up," Ferro says.

"Among other things," Felix stated.

"Hmph… You know you will be involved with covering up, now that the chief has given you a promotion," Ferro stated.

"I will do my job as I see fit," Felix stated.

For the next 1/2 hour, they had their fill of gelato, pastry and drink. Small talk was kept to a minimum and to business only topics. Soon they were on their way to the theater, seeing the newly released Star Wars movie. Allowing travel time after the movie, they get to Giovanni's Gun Store and Smith Shop. Though children are not usually allowed into Giovanni's, arrangements were made for Tee and Francesca to enter. Felix and Francesca are taken to a rear room while Ferro walked with Tee, looking over holsters and other gun accessories. After about a 1/2 hour, Felix leaves with Francesca in tow, carrying a brown paper bag with a brown paper wrapped box inside. Ferro buys a few items, as Tee and Francesca walk to the door. Felix steps up behind Ferro.

"So, what did you got her?" Ferro asked.

"A 9mm Walther, like the one I use. In fact, that was what she said she wanted," Felix stated with some discomfort.

"Not bad. Maintenance would be simple for you in teaching her, and she can take your gun in an emergency and would be familiar with it," Ferro stated.

"That's not the issue," Felix started to say.

"Then what is it?" Ferro asks.

"I just don't know," Felix stated.

"Well, I think shopping for other girl items was on the list," Ferro said as she started to walk away.

Felix follows to catch up with Ferro.

Another 2 hours fly by as the girls spend their time looking and shopping about in the various stores. Another hour spent in putting things bought away in the car as it was too much to carry all at once. Dinner follows at the Attoria, a fine establishment with fine foods and a bit of excellent house wine.


	16. Chapter 16

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Creation of Francesca.

Part 16: Lessons of Conditioning

"Just look at the shiny tip of this pen, and count slowly backwards from 25 to 1, feeling sleepy as your eyelids get heavier with every number you past. Stop when you can no longer keep your eyes open.", a familiar voice says.

"25…, 24…, 23…, 22…, 21…, 20…, 19…, 18…, 17… … …", a young female voice started counting.

"Francesca?" the familiar voice asks.

"Yes, Dr. Bianchi?" she asks.

"Are you asleep?" Dr. Bianchi asks.

"I am…" she answers.

"Good," Dr. Bianchi says. "Now listen carefully. You can only listen to me, and no one or nothing else. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" Francesca answers.

"This is the final installment of your programming, but first a few questions," Dr. Bianchi says.

"I understand; sir," Francesca answers.

"Though things seem to be functioning well, we cannot know what is going on without you tell us. So tell us, how are your cybernetics working, any glitches, input errors, motor malfunctions?" Dr. Bianchi states and asks.

"Everything is operating within normal parameters," she states.

"Normal?" Dr. Bianchi asks. "Any pain?"

"Pain?" Francesca asks. "No, not with my implants."

"Then, pain where?" Dr. Bianchi asks.

"In my heart," Francesca states.

"…I see," Dr. Bianchi started to say. "Let's go to the last level of programming.

"Right," she responds.

"Open programming sequence 1A1A100-Omega-Delta, Sequence of Rules," Dr. Bianchi states.

"Sequence open, ready for input," Francesca answers.

"Rule input: Without your handler, you are nothing. You are to protect him at all costs, even with your life. This goes above all rules, and conditioning statements, and above what you feel for him. Accept this rule and close file. Do you understand?" Dr. Bianchi states

"Rule accepted… and accepted," Francesca stated.

"One more thing, Francesca," Dr. Bianchi says.

"What would it be?" Francesca asks.

"Give Felix time to return what you want to give him. We men are… dense and slow on these matter. Understand…" Dr. Bianchi stated.

"I will…" Francesca answered.

"Alright; now… you are to count backwards from 100 to 1. When you reach 1, you are going to slowly wake up, and not remember what was done here, but you will remember what was said and you will not speak about it with anyone else other than me. By the time you reach counting to 1, the room will be empty, you will think nothing of it and you will go back to your room to continue on with your normal day. Is that clear?" Dr. Bianchi says and then asks.

"Yes…" she answers.

"Start counting…" Dr. Bianchi commanded.

"100…, 99…, 98…, 97…" Francesca started to count.

Dr. Bianchi leaves the room as she counts. The door to the outside of Dr. Bianchi's office was locked as to not allow anyone to walk in unannounced and disturb what was going on with Francesca. When she finishes counting, she wakes up, and walks to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Part 17: Mission 5 – All Targets Are One.

Two separate missions run simultaneously with a single objective: Termination of Targets. While Jean and Alpha deals with the remnants of the Omega/Alpha case, Felix and Francesca are to find and capture Salvatore Castrogiovanni, a Padania Bail Jumper. Several attempts to capture him with warrant officers have failed with dead warrant officers as a result. With added several murder charges added to Salvatore Castrogiovanni's list of crimes, his capture has been placed as a priority, though whether he is captured dead or alive is another matter. Though the courts want to make a living example of him, law enforcement agencies would not care if his rotting corpse was dragged onto a pathologist's slab.

Sitting in the newly furnished and stocked Armory, Alpha sat on a stool preparing magazines for a brand new H&K G36C after he had stripped and cleaned it.

"So here is the layout of the building," Jean says unfolding a blueprint of their target. "The rear fire escape seems to be the best point of entry."

"Mm-hmm," Alpha mumbled in response.

"Everyone in the building is to be eliminated, except for one."

"Mm-hmm."

"He is the son of Enrico Natta; suspected leader of the reformed and reunified Red Brigade. With him we hope to lure out his father."

"Mm-hmm," Alpha answered once more after Jean pulled out the small photograph.

"Also, we have seen a target of opportunity frequent the building." Pulling out another photo to show to Alpha, "Here is Gregori Pivovaro; former field commander for the old Five Republics, now head facilitator for the Red Brigade."

"Mm-hmm," Alpha said yet again.

"Are you even listening to me," Jean asked as his face slowly became a shade of crimson.

"…Mm-hmm," Alpha answered as he continued to fill magazines.

In anger, Jean lifted his stool with the intent of hitting the young boy with it. Within that time; Alpha had loaded a magazine into the G36C and pointed it at Jean. Breathing heavy for a minute, Jean finally dropped the stool to the floor. Putting down the G36C, Alpha then pulled out a box of .45 rounds and began filling magazines for his Obregon pistol.

Felix takes 2 days to learn of the details of Salvatore Castrogiovanni, his demeanor and his activities. With each bit of information, he sits down with Francesca and teaches her what he knows and expects. The mission has been slated as a termination mission, with possible heavy resistance. Thus they practiced room clearing exercises with their handguns and a couple of flash-bang grenades. In practice runs, Francesca required 6 magazines of ammunition, with multiple shots to possible assailants. It has been reduced to 4 magazines with a single headshot. A live practice was conducted with paint ball guns, furthering the exercise was Giorgio and Nihal for hand to hand combat. With resistance to be heavy, Felix pushed Francesca as hard as he could. He would reward her with a trip outside the compound and some alone time with her to discuss how she feels about what is happening and what is expected of her.

Arriving at the safehouse in the dead of night, Jean and Mauricio confirm that it is indeed the two-story home before them. Turning around to give the boy a few final instructions, Jean saw that he had already left catching a glimpse of Alpha as he disappeared beside the house.

Climbing up the fire escape, Alpha easily gained silent entrance into the house. Taking out his knife, Alpha quietly killed all who stood between him and his objective. Originally; Alpha planned on finding Natta's son, incapacitating him, and dragging him down the fire escape; but killing one guard when it was a pair quickly spoiled that plan. In a matter of minutes the house erupted in a hail of bullets as the guards fired frantically. Watching their comrade's fall one by one increased that fear dramatically.

Finally, after the shooting had stopped; Alpha surveyed his handiwork. Looking closely at all the bodies he left the dead ones be and finished off the near-dying. Approaching an uninvestigated bedroom, Alpha found his target of opportunity. Gregori was breathing hard as he fumbled with arming an AK-47 with a new magazine. Placing, his foot on his shoulder, Gregory looked up at Alpha with solemn eyes as the boy fired off the remainder of his current magazine into Gregory's face.

Stepping into the room, Alpha dropped the spent magazine and moved to load a new one into the G36C. Before Alpha could pull back the slide, the closet to his side burst open. A young man armed with a magnum revolver fired at Alpha frantically yelling as he did so. Alpha swiftly pulled his Obregon and fired a single shot into the young man's upper groin. Almost immediately the young man dropped the revolver lying next to it within seconds. Leaving the young man to scream in agony, Alpha stepped out of the room and turned on his com'.

"Target of opportunity," Alpha began, "identified and eliminated. Primary target acquired and awaiting transport."

Making his way to the front entrance, Alpha pulls out a package of chewing gum from a front pocket and pulls out a piece.

In the ghettos of Rome, Salvatore Castrogiovanni hideout was found. Felix worried about the large number of magazines they had to carry each, 10 for the both of them, weighing them down. Their silenced guns were also an added benefit, as they caught unknowing guards as they entered the premise as market flyer distributors. There were only 2 occupied apartments in the building, Salvatore Castrogiovanni's apartment was easy to find- it was the loudest one of men gambling inside with Salvatore being the loudest.

Felix and Francesca stand by the door, listening to the activity inside. After a moment- Felix knocks on the door. All activities stop in dead silence. The peephole of the door can be seen opening.

"Who is it?" a voice behind the door says.

"Would you want a flyer for the Caesar Green Market?" Felix asks, holding up a flyer to the peep hole.

"No. Go away," the voice behind the door says.

"Are you sure, 15 to 25 percent off on specials and deals!" Felix says.

"I said- go away!" the voice behind the door says.

The peephole closes, and footsteps can be heard walking away.

"I'll knock again, and as soon as this idiot comes back, you kick in the door, throw in a flash bang and take out the trash. I'll be right behind you," Felix whispers to Francesca. She nods with a smile.

Felix knocks on the door, and the peephole slowly opens again.

"I told you to…" the voice started to say. But with Francesca kicking in the door, the male guard did not finish his sentence. A couple of flash bang grenades immediately followed as Felix and Francesca stood to either end of the doorway before charging in. Most of the targets had their eyes and mouths covers as they coughed and waved guns around, but not being to see or breathe hindered them from returning a shot as Francesca picked them off one at a time with shots to the head.

Salvatore Castrogiovanni was found in the bedroom taking on the services of a teenaged prostitute. For his troubles, he was shot twice to the head and once more to the other head. The girl was taken alive, made to put some clothing on and escorted by Ferro and the Support and Logistics teams to SWA HQ for questioning. Her name was Marcie, aged 13 years old, and has been doing sex for drugs and alcohol since age 10. Though no older than Francesca herself, Marcie was deemed as damaged goods to be put through the cyborg process. Too much in brain eating drugs and disease had set her on her way to a downward spiral which she would not recover despite giving her needed medical attention and having put her into a home for wayward girls which she quickly ran away from to rejoin her former profession. She would be found dead less than a year later.

For the time being, Felix wrote up his mission debriefing report, and was given time off with Francesca for a job well done. For his troubles, the Prime Minister himself met up with Felix and Francesca, honoring them with praises and the Medal of The Grand Official of the Order of the Republic of Italy. The news media was there to record this event bestowed to a non-Italian citizen who have come to serve on behalf of Italy's aid, by volunteering their service, time and skills. Felix and Francesca had no choice but to accept the medal, as per the Chief's orders. "Anything to make the SWA- and most importantly Section II- look good- take it!"

Similar medals were given out to the SWA staff who were in coordination with Felix and Francesca in getting their missions done. For obvious reasons, Jean did not receive such an award. In fact he barely received his paycheck that week. Thus within him, a festering pustule of evil and revenge begins to form in his mind against Felix. "How can he- a God Damned Newcomer- advance so quickly! He has been in the way of my hard work ever since the day he came here! I BET HE DOES NOT HAVE PAPERS TO EVEN BE HERE!"

Felix takes the next few days off with Francesca, in a little town of Nemi. Just less than 35 miles away from Rome, Nemi is a small quiet little town by the lake that bares its name. Surrounded by national park lands that protects the lake, Nemi is one of those little tourist secrets that no one knows about.

Felix spends much of the day with Francesca, going out to the park and overlooking the grand view of the lake. Other times they are in the town's few restaurants, enjoying homemade meals that are far superior that what some can get at the most fanciest of eateries in Rome or in any other Italian big city. What little time they have left in the day, they spend lying in bed together and talking about what they have. They share a double bed hotel room, complete with modern facilities of a private bathroom and shower. The hotel has a tiny restaurant with for room service. The radio and TV only offered what cable reception had pumped in. Being of different cultures from where they originated, radio and TV had very little to offer them. Thus they remained alone in their room, holding each other and saying what was on their mind.

"Francesca, I need you, for the long term, to get an education like any other girl. I want you to graduate high school and if possible, go to college," Felix tells her.

"I'll do anything for you, but can I ask why?" Francesca asks.

"Simple- one day soon, we will not be doing what we do now. This is only a job, not a career. In order to have a career, you need an education," Felix explains, and then he sighs. "Don't know how we are going to get you in school, but I will see to it that you will."

"Anything for you, Felix. Anything…" Francesca says.

"All I want is your best. Good grades and hard work in doing what you can to get them. Just like when you do when we set up for a mission," Felix says almost to himself.

Francesca only nods for the moment.

"Just need to talk to the chief and Ferro about this," Felix says to himself.

"How about you tutor me?" Francesca asks.

"I don't have enough time to do that," Felix answers.

"I… see…" Francesca says to herself.

Felix turns Francesca to face her face to face.

"I'm not putting you off, Francesca. I do have a lot of work. The chief wants to give me another promotion, which means more responsibility and more work. The same with you, as you are going to help me in some of those tasks. But at the same time, we have missions to do and reports to write up. We cannot mess up and let things we are responsible for slide by," Felix says.

"Aren't you responsible for me?" Francesca asks.

"Yes, I am," Felix answers.

"And aren't you to give me what I need?" Francesca asks.

"I'm supposed too," Felix answers.

"Then… how about giving me what I want?" Francesca asks.

"You know that we can't. And you know that I made certain promises to you that I will not break. You need to wait a couple of years, and be happy with what you are getting now. Understand that I do love you, because you have grown on me and made my life that much more richer. But this is a relationship that we share and we cannot rush into things or else one of us is going to get hurt in that relationship. I do not want to hurt you," Felix says.

"You won't," Francesca says.

"You just don't understand," Felix says.

"Then explain it," Francesca replies.

"Look… if we were to, uhm…" Felix started.

"Have sex," Francesca fills in the words for him.

"Uhm… yeah," Felix continues, "If we were to have sex in this relationship as where it stands now, it will not be so emotionally fulfilling as you may think it would be. To be honest, Francesca, it would not be done out of Love, and you are making the mistake of making Sex to be Love," Felix explains. "Sex is not Love, just one of many ways of expressing it, and one can have sex without love. So if we were to have sex now…"

"Are you saying that you don't love me?" Francesca said with a tear forming in her eye.

"I don't love you in that way," Felix tells her as the tear rolls down her face. "Look girl. Fathers don't love their daughters in that way. Brothers don't love their sisters in that way. That is where we stand in this relationship, and that is how I love you."

Felix sighs. Francesca wipes the tear as it rolls down her cheek.

"Look, it would be so easy for me to take you right now on this bed, and have sex with you. In that alone, because it is so easy, make it not Love. Love is something we share in our hearts, not our bodies," Felix continues.

"Then why do people have sex all the time?" Francesca asks.

"That depends on the person and who they are with. Some people just like sex only. Others use it as a thing of power over others," Felix starts to explain. "It's a long and complicated thing to explain and it in that complication that I do not want you in. You are not ready for that. Not until at least a couple of more years. That is where Maturity comes in."

"But I already am a woman…" Francesca started to explain.

"In body you are a woman, and a lovely one at that. But you still have a lot to learn and a lot to mature up here," Felix says as he lightly taps the side of her temple. "This is part of the reason why I want you to go to school. Only when you can show me that, can we go to the next step of where we are now."

"And where are we now?" Francesca asks.

"You tell me. You share in this relationship too." Felix says.

"Uhm…" Francesca starts, unsure where to begin.

Felix leans over to her and kisses her on the forehead. "If it's confusing to you now, imagine how it would be with sex involved?"

"But…" Francesca starts again, but still lost for words.

"Look. Wash up, and get dressed so we can go out. Dinner in that place we passed by- the Coppola I think it is called, and a movie in that little theater down block," Felix tells her. "We are here to relax, not add to the stress of our lives."

He leans over to her and gives her another kiss to the forehead, and a light swat to her rear end. "Go…" he tells her. With a smile, she hops off the bed and disrobes in front of him, throwing her clothes onto the other bed. She then grabs a towel and trots into the bathroom to do as she was told.

The day finishes off with a movie and dinner. A bit of more small talk between the two of them, a kiss good night and then a long night's rest of sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Part 18: Returning Home To The Crush.

In the middle of the following day, Felix returns with Francesca to the SWA Headquarters. The amount of paper work was stacked high on his desk from those who had access to his room to put them there, namely Ferro and the chief. Strangely though, there was an envelope on the desk that was from the chief, asking for an immediate meeting with him at his most opportune moment. Felix sits at his desk as he reads the letter. Francesca steps over to his bed and sits on it.

"Hmm…" Felix says as he stuffs the letter back in the envelope. "Francesca. Go unpack and clean up your room. I have a meeting with the chief and will get back to you as soon as I am done."

"Huh?" Francesca started to say, OK!"

Francesca hops off the bed and takes her bag with her back to her room, to do as she was told. Felix puts the letter back on the desk after a few seconds, and then leaves to meet with the chief. Along the way, he stops by Ferro's cubical, finding it empty. He looks around the cubical complex, and does not find her. Amadeo passes by, and Felix tries to get his attention.

"Amadeo!" Felix calls to him.

Amadeo stops and slowly turns to face him.

"What's up?" Amadeo asks.

"What happened to Ferro? Why is her cubical empty? Did she leave or something?" Felix asks.

"Oh… You were not here… There has been some changes around here. Big changes. Ferro was given a private office," Amadeo explains as ha points down the end of the cubical complex to a wall with a couple of doors on it. "But I would not disturb her though. I hear they have been stacking the work high and deep on her desk ever since she got the place."

"Oh… I see. That would explain… Never mind," Felix started to say. "Never mind."

"You OK?" Amadeo asks.

"Its something I must have ate on the way back. I'll be fine," Felix says.

"You sure? I got a bottle of the pink stuff if you need it," Amadeo replies.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Felix answers.

After a nod of acknowledgement, Amadeo leaves. Felix soon goes to the private offices, finding Ferro's office immediately. Though he knocks on the door, he receives a yell of, "I SAID I DID NOT WANT TO BE DISTURBED!" he slowly opens the door and sticks his head into the office.

"Uhm.. Hello?" Felix says

Ferro can only look back at him in silence for a moment. Then she drops her pen on the desk and signals to him, "Come in, come in!"

Felix enters the room quietly, closing the door behind him. He takes the seat in front of her desk. "Ooo… A private office and a desk of your own!"

"And a shit load of paper work," Ferro adds.

"Yeah, about that…" Felix started to say.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. It's a new case the Chief wants us to look into. Something about the Billionaire Industrialist Polanco and his boys," Ferro explains.

"Polanco?" Felix asks. "Why him?"

"All the rich bastards of the north are aiding Padania with money and resources. We just need to verify the intell, and this is where you and Francesca comes in," Ferro explains.

"I see…" Felix replies. "So, when do you want this done?"

"Done? Those are intell reports. All you have to do is read it and make up a mission for it," Ferro answers. "There is very little writing involved, just a lot of planning and preparations."

"Alright then. I'll see about reading the stuff tonight over some Chinese food," Felix says.

"Oh no. You don't skip town on me and come back without taking me out on a date first…" Ferro quips at him. "You can read the material all you want tomorrow!"

"But, what about Francesca?" Felix started to say.

"What about her?" Ferro gives him a stern look.

"Alright… Tonight… I'll pick you up at your place. Dinner, entertainment… whatever you want," Felix says.

"Make that 5pm. I'll be at your door," Ferro says. "Now, go see the Chief. He told me that he wanted to see you about the case."

Felix sighs. "Alright. 5 o'clock it is."

"Until then, Bye, love…" Ferro says with a smile. Then it changes to a scowl, "Now hurry up! I got a lot of work to do!"

Felix gets up and leaves, to meet with the Chief.

In the almost near hour of meeting with the chief, it is explained to him of what had happened and how Felix and Francesca is going to approach the Polanco clan on a terrorist operation in a joint venture with Spanish Basque Separatists.


	19. Chapter 19

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Creation of Francesca.

Part 19: Final Mission – Padania A-Go-Go.

In the conference room on the main floor, near Chief Lorenzo's Office, a meeting is being held. In attendance were Ferro, Priscilla and the Logistics Support Personnel, Felix, and Jean. In discussion are the upcoming mission orders for both Francesca and Alpha. For the past 2 months preparations have been made for Francesca's mission- an intell gathering mission of Padania Big Wigs for identification and future termination. This mission entails that Felix is introduced as a Basque Separatist from Spain, seeking a union of resources. Francesca was to be his daughter who he has raised without a mother, one who has been killed by Spanish Authorities, though it has been claimed to be an accident. Alpha's mission was set to be an assassination / termination mission, with destruction of assets and resources, making it look like a Padania power struggle. If both missions are successful, it would mean nearly unlimited funding for the agency and more decision-making authority on missions than being under Section 1.

"So all are in order for these missions to be a go?" Felix asks.

"I believe everything is in order," Priscilla says.

"I do not want beliefs, I want affirmation of details," Felix tells her.

"Uhm…" Priscilla started to say.

"As far as our contacts are concerned, they are expecting you to show up with a trunk load of weapons and 1/2 a million Euros in a brief case," Ferro started to say. "The meeting has been set up in a private villa near the French border in the mountains. The estate belongs to the millionaire industrialist Polanco."

"And I will be meeting with him directly?" Felix asks.

"Yes," Ferro answers.

"What about back up and logistical support?" Felix asks.

"We will be in the village nearby, some 10 km away. You and Francesca will be on your own going in and coming back," Ferro explains.

"Good.", Felix says. "And what are the preparations for the Alpha/Jean team?"

"Awaiting confirmation of satellite intell," Jean stated, though not wanting to say anything.

"And who is confirming this intell?" Felix asks.

"SISDE," Jean stated.

"Why not one of our own?" Felix asks.

"This mission is a joint venture with them. This has been planned long before you arrived," Jean stated almost angrily.

"Then, I want a full report on its preparation and confirmation before I leave for my mission. Will you be taking Support and Logistics Personnel as well?" Felix returned with authority in his voice.

"That will not be necessary. SISDE will be Support and Logistics for this mission," Jean answers.

"I see…" Felix says.

"Perhaps not, but I will assume you do," Jean stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Felix asks, holding back the anger in his voice.

"You would not know, you are not Italian," Jean answers.

"I don't get it…" Felix stated.

"Uhm… I will deal with his mission preparation," Ferro jumps in.

"It is not too much to ask, to ask about what is burning his ass," Felix stated, holding back from getting loud.

"Permission to speak freely," Jean says.

"You can say whatever you want," Felix stated.

"I want to say what I have to say without repercussion or retribution; sir," Jean stated.

"Look- I'm only on your case because you and your cyborg have failed on more than 65% of your missions with the rest completed to an unsatisfactory level. I do not hold anything personally against you. So say what you have to say without fear of punishment, for now," Felix stated.

"Well then. I can't stand you. You come in here from another country months ago and is first placed as a fratello with the Francesca cyborg as if the position was there for only you. You come off as like some spoiled prince where everything is given to him hand and foot. Then you are made into my supervisor when I have been here longer than you have? How you done this- I do not know- you aren't even Italian! Frankly, I do not like you, never did, never will!" Jean explains.

"Are you done?" Felix asks.

"No…" Jean says.

"Then you are now," Felix tells him. "I do not care whether you like me or not. What I do care about here is respect for the job and respect for the agency. Like I said before- the failures you have been having with the Alpha cyborg is something you need to address. In truth, I have been holding off in terminating your position and recycle Alpha to reprogramming and to a new handler, despite what Lorenzo have been telling me to do so. I think you have what it takes to do this job of handling a cyborg. But this is your last warning- fail in this mission; you can look for a job elsewhere. This order comes from Chief Lorenzo himself, but I am the one who is to execute it."

Jean only returns a scowl.

"Do I make myself clear?" Felix stated loudly.

"Clear enough," Jean answers.

"Then I expect a perfect outcome from this mission of yours," Felix says.

"It will be a perfect outcome even if I have to leave the Alpha cyborg behind," Jean says.

"Alpha is to go with you," Felix tells him, "and come back."

Jean remains silent for a moment before answering. "Is that all?"

"Meet up with Ferro later when you receive your intell confirmation," Felix tells him. "Everyone is dismissed except for Jean."

Everyone gets up, packing their folders before leaving. Felix remains seated, finishing up on his notes until the room is empty. Jean stands, leaning against the window sill with his arms crossed.

"What do you want this time?" Jean stated as the door closes behind the last person to exit.

"You complained about how things are given to me as if I were some prince? According to the records I have read, you were handed your position on grounds of the Croche Incident. I also understand that your brother Jose is on the waiting list to be hired as a fratello when we receive more funding and a cyborg for him to train for the same reasons. If things are being handed out like candy to princes around here- its being done here for you. And don't give me that crap about how hurt you are. We all are! We are all victims to the actions of terrorism here! The hotel Francesca's parents were killed in was attacked by terrorists makes her a victim just as much as you if not more so! So don't be giving me a bleeding heart to sympathize over, it should be reason to further your determination, like it does with her!" Felix tells him. "Instead, I get nothing but failures and excuses from you. You think you can advance with such a rate of failure or list of excuses? You could have been my supervisor if you have not had these failures and excuses trailing behind you like a bunch of tin cans tied to your tail!"

Jean breathes heavily but remains silent in his words.

"Like I said in front of the others, coming from the chief, this is your final chance. Mess up and fail on this mission, and I will be forced to terminate you from your position. I don't want to do that," Felix tells him.

"Then thank you for the second chance," Jean mocks back.

"This is not your second chance. This is not even your third chance. In meetings with the chief, we had lost count how many chances were given to you in order to get at least one successfully satisfactory mission from you and your cyborg," Felix tells him.

"Will that be all?" Jean asks, holding back on his anger.

"Just don't fail," Felix says calmly.

Felix slowly gets up and packs his paper work. Once everything was in his brief case, he starts to walk to the door. He looks at Jean for a moment, and then walks out the door.

Jean says to himself, "We will see who will fail in their mission," before retrieving his cell phone from his pocket. He makes a call on it.

Felix makes his way to his dorm room / office. He opens the door and quickly goes to the bathroom to get some headache pills from the medicine cabinet after dropping his brief case on the side of the bed. After taking the pills, he goes to his bed and lies down. His door opens despite it being locked, and Ferro enters the room as she removes her key from the door.

"Are you alright?" Ferro asks as she closes the door behind her.

"Just a headache," Felix answers her.

"You been getting a lot of those lately," Ferro says as she sits on the bed next to him. From the seated position, she leans over him to be face to face with him, supporting herself with one arm.

Felix just sighs.

"I supposed that you would not want to fool around?" Ferro asks.

"Not really," Felix tells her.

A moment of silence passes by as she brushes a bit of his hair from his forehead with her hand.

"Ferro?" Felix asks.

"Yes, Felix?" she returns.

"I was willing to wait to say this, but I want to ask you something really important about us," he asks.

"What is it?" she answers, holding back the nervousness that started to bubble up inside her.

"Would you want to marry me?" Felix asks.

"Huh?" Ferro asks in her dumbstruck state of mind.

"Would you- Ferro, want to be my lawfully wedded wife?" he asks again.

"But…" Ferro started say.

"But what?" Felix asks.

"No… Yes… I DO!" Ferro started. "But, the job; our work here, our Careers…"

"So? We can work together," Felix says.

"What about Francesca?" Ferro asks.

"We can raise her as our own daughter…" Felix almost joked.

"But…" Ferro started to say.

"No buts, Ferro. After this last mission is completed, I want to take you out and buy a 6 karat ring to put on your finger," Felix explains.

"6?" Ferro asks.

"That's all I can afford right now," Felix answered.

"No, never mind. Uhm, I did not mean it like that. I say yes… yes, I'll marry you…" she started to say.

"Good.", Felix said. "Look… I just need a bit of alone time here. You know- to deal with this headache."

"Need me to do anything for you?" Ferro asks.

"No… Just come back and see how I am in a couple of hours," Felix stated.

"Alright," Ferro answers.

She leans over and plants her lips on his. He gives a minimal response to her, though he would have wanted more. She sees how tired he is and separates from him, slowly sitting up on the side of the bed. Taking her time, she continues to slowly get off the bed and walk to the door.

"I'll be back to check up on you," Ferro says as she holds onto the door knob.

Felix just nods.

"Good night… love," she says quietly before stepping out and closing the door behind her.

Her footsteps can be heard down the hallway as she returns to her office. At the stairway in the center of the dorm complex, she meets up with Francesca.

"Francesca, where are you going?" Ferro asks.

"To Felix's room," Francesca answers.

Ferro sighs before giving Francesca a directive.

You can't go there.", Ferro stated.

"Why?" Francesca asks.

"Look, Felix is not feeling well. He needs some time to rest for a while and in a couple of hours we can check up on him," Ferro tells her.

"But…" Francesca started to say.

"He needs his rest. So leave him alone and later on you can come with me to check up on him," Ferro stated.

"OK…" Francesca replies.

"Now, is there anything I can help you with?" Ferro asks.

"Uhm…" Francesca started to say, "He was supposed to tell me about the meeting and the mission that we are going to have."

"I can do that for him," Ferro stated. "Let's go to your room and I'll explain everything."

"Uhm…" Francesca started to say before Ferro take her by the wrist and is almost dragged back into her room.

They sit by the round table in Francesca's room. Ferro explains everything to Francesca about the meeting's details and of their up and coming mission. It has taken a long time for Francesca to develop this level of trust with Ferro, but she has only to make Felix happy.

"Felix will give you your mission details for this mission and how you two are going to function together as a 'father – daughter' team.", Ferro began to explain. "But this will be an intell gathering mission, not a termination mission. With the information you two bring back, it will become a termination mission, but first we need to know the details of those involved."

"I think I understand," Francesca started to say.

"Good. It will be in Northern Italy, near the French border. You two will be alone as we- the Support and Logistic teams will be 10 or more kilometers away. We cannot expose you two into being connected with us. It is also important that you and Felix talk in Spanish. These Padania people you are going to meet think that you both are Basque Spanish Separatists, seeking resources to buy and share," Ferro further explains.

"Spanish only- got it," Francesca says to herself.

"Let Felix do all the talking. You as his daughter should be seen and not heard. And if anyone asks you anything, you say that you don't understand Italian," Ferro explains.

Francesca nods.

"Good. Any questions?" Ferro states and then asks.

"No, not really. Any questions I have I can ask Felix," Francesca answers.

"OK. Understand he is under a lot of stress and is not feeling well right now. We will meet up with him later, just leave him alone for now," Ferro explains.

Francesca bows her head and then nods.

Fingers race across a keyboard, with the computer beeping on every few strokes. 'Login Error' flashes across the screen. It continues for several minutes. Then the screen clear, and windows open up on the screen. One in particular, "Support and Logistics Intel", with multiple folders in it catches an eye. The mouse moves the cursor, opening folders upon double clicks: 'Upcoming Missions" - 'Fratellos' - 'Felix-Francesca' - 'Mission Directives' - 'File: Polanco Infiltration Summary'.

The file opens up.

Target: Billionaire Industrialist Christiano Polanco

Suspect: Funding and Supplying Padania Terror Suspects

History: The younger son of the Polanco Clan, Johan Polanco was arrested with large sums of cash and an arsenal of weapons and explosives in his car. Though the police, district attorney and judge presiding on his case were lenient to the point of releasing him, he still had to face weapons possession charges. He was sentenced to 200 hours of community service and 1/2 year probation. He 'donates' a large sum of cash to the judge's political party and buys tickets to the police officer's ball to have the sentence commuted.

Johan Polanco is often seen with known or suspected Padania and Five Republics Faction suspects, but he is not alone. He is usually with any of his four brothers (Alfonse, Romeo, Julius, and Dante) in late night parties, boozing and drugging it up as much as possible. They hang out with party boys of other sons of multi-millionaires, many who are card carrying Padania members themselves.

Like his sons, Christiano Polanco has been seen with suspected members of Padania and Five Republics Faction, who are all multi-millionaires in their own rights. These meetings occur at the expensive restaurant Attorria, in Milan. There has been a very definite pattern of when the elder Polanco and his associates meet, a terrorist act is committed within 10 days of the meeting.

Mission: Intell Gathering and Evidence Planting.

Mission Details: Felix and Francesca are to pose as Spanish Basque Separatists, seeking man-power resources for terrorist acts in Spain. For this service, there will be an exchange of weapons and 1/2 million Euros in cash. Felix is to meet up with Johan Polanco for this exchange at the family villa at the French border. Once the exchange has been made, the cash will be traced and noted as to where it goes. Those along the way will be noted as to their handling of it and eventually arrested for possession of stolen property. The weapons will also be traced, and anyone in its possession will be slated for termination.

Felix and Francesca are only to deliver the weapons and cash, and negotiate further deals to meet up with other high level Padania members for further intell gathering missions. Once as many high level Padania members are found, they will be slated for arrest and termination if they decide to resist arrest.

-EOF (End Of File)

A hand scribbles down notes on a pad, noting names and places. Then the file window is closed, and the terminal shut down.

"Hey Jean! What's going on?" a voice yells from behind.

Jean cringes, flipping the pad as to what was written could not be seen. He then recomposes himself.

"What do you want, Amedeo?" Jean gives him a scowl and a growl.

"Oh nothing... Look, if you need any help with your mission and your cyborg, you can count on me. I did not like how that Spaniard came across on the meeting. How did he get the supervisor's position over you? You have been part of Social Work Agency since it opened a long time ago and you were part of Section 1 before they transferred you over to Section II," Amedeo says.

"Is that how you think?" Jean asks.

"Yes," Amedeo states.

"You listen to me good then. Respect the position he has over us," Jean stated.

"Ha! He has the position over you. I got that cold bitch of steel over me, and she has that former Police Slut Bitch and that Russian Embassy Beauty Queen under her before any of us men!" Amedeo stated.

"Yeah, I know. I don't like it myself. Trust my mission to a woman? Let me tell you something…" Jean stated.

"Yeah?" Amedeo asks.

"The reason why I am failing missions with that cyborg was because that robo-boy used to have a woman handler…" Jean started to explain.

"Oh… yeah… she must have been breast feeding the boy to keep him in line. Well, you know that to do about that-…" Amedeo started to say.

"Slap some sense into that boy and make him grow out of that panty-boy crap he is in," Jean stated.

"Yeah… Well… you tell me if you need help with anything," Amedeo tells him.

"Good. I will," Jean says.

Amedeo leaves the area of cubicles to be off on his own direction. Jean finishes off cleaning up his area, stuffing the note pad into a brief case. He gathers his coat and gloves, before leaving the compound.

In a café by the Plaza di Spagna, a lone figure sits to a cup of coffee and a bit of pastry along with a scattered news paper. A cell phone is taken from the pocket and a number dialed on its key pad. After a couple of rings, someone answers.

"Hello… who is this?" the answering voice says.

"It's Croche, Johan. I have some information for you and your bros," the caller says.

"Jean? Long time, how are things?" Johan asks.

"You know. Ever since Sophia's murder, things have not been the same. Anyways I have some information for you," Jean stated.

"Yeah, go ahead," Johan answers.

"Normally I would not be doing this, but since you and your brothers are giving me inside help on getting those responsible, consider this as just returning the favor," Jean says.

"Anything for an old school buddy…" Johan stated. "So, what's up?"

"You guys are being set up by a Spanish Agent who is going to pose as an international terrorist. He will be with a young teenage girl with red hair, offering gifts for exchange of services," Jean explains.

"Good to know. We have here a military operative here who was involved in getting the high explosives used in your family's extermination. He tried to implicate us, and even you in his crimes before we caught him," Johan explains.

"Good. I'll be there tonight to ask him a few questions," Jean says. The sounds of Jean's knuckles cracking can be heard by Johan.

"We'll be expecting you…" Johan says.

Jean hangs up the phone, gathers his things and leaves a 10 Euro note under the cup of coffee. He walks out of the café, heading to the train station. Arriving at the train station; Jean sees a young, well-dressed man talking to a young boy. Moments later, the two walk into the nearby men's room together. Dismissing it as the boy as a typical child prostitute, Jean pays it no further mind. Looking back once more, he sees a flashing pair of light green eyes. Unsure, Jean hesitates getting on the train as he wonders if that boy might be Alpha. Suddenly, the whistle blows signaling the train's last boarding call. Jean wavers for a moment longer before getting on the train, keeping his eyes on the men's room entrance until the train began to pull out of the station.


	20. Chapter 20

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Creation of Francesca.

Part 20: One Small Step For Man…

As late November approaches, it takes Francesca great steps to start trusting Ferro as she does Felix. But she must, for it is something that he wants her to do, and in doing so, learn things from Ferro that she would not be able too through him. Though their current mission is taking weeks to prepare, at least they take an occasional time out from their work. One such trip was a weekend to south side of Sicily which was still warm, though it was for a short 2 day vacation, it was still work related as they were to meet with an agent known as 'The Machine'. For protection Priscilla and Olga came along, posing as former college friends from abroad.

In an outdoor café overlooking the Mediterranean Sea; Olga, Priscilla and Ferro look out to the waters as they share coffee, tea and pastries.

"The Machine is coming with information?" Priscilla asks. "What a name…"

"They call her that because she is the best infiltrator Public Safety: Section 1 has," Ferro tries to explain.

"We used to have those in the old Soviet Union days in America," Olga says. "They are too into their work, almost like robots…"

"Watch who you call a robot, Ruskie," a soft feminine voice said behind them.

They all turn around to face the tall green eyed red head that stood behind them.

"Shit, she can pass off for Francesca's mother!" Priscilla lets out without warning.

"Most red heads rarely have redheads as parents," she started to say. "Besides, who's Francesca?"

"She is one of our younger operatives involved in this case," Ferro answers.

"Oh, the daughter to the agent," she answers.

"How did you…" Ferro started to say.

"Never mind how. My name's Roseanna, by the way," she says.

"Ferro," Ferro stated "And that's Priscilla and Olga."

"College friends, right?" Roseanna said as she took a seat to join them.

"University of Mother Theresa…" Ferro stated as she took her cup of coffee.

"Of course," Roseanna nodded back.

"Now about the case…" Ferro almost demanded.

For the next couple of hours, Roseanna explained about how the Polancos were just the tip of the iceberg, of how several of Italy's billionaire families are supporting Padania. How the older generations act as the brain of the organization and the younger set as the muscles. She explains of a mountain villa that the younger Polancos use for social gathering and Padania business. They have been fed with the idea of supporting an outside group for exchange of resources, but do not want to mess with the likes of Al Qaida. The idea of Basque Separatists intrigued them because it's like a lost twin sister organization in Spain to their Padania.

"Johan Polanco and his brothers use this place as a porn palace with their Mafioso and terrorists friends, but since we can't arrest them for having sex with minors, they will continue on this path of debauchery. Furthermore, illegal drug and alcohol busts against them does not but gets them released quickly as their father has the local police in his pockets," Roseanna explains. "They are capable of anything, including murder. Anything to get them money, they will do and not care out the outcome of others. Therefore the agent you sent better be aware of this."

"Our agent is aware of these things," Ferro states.

"Then where is he? I would like to meet him," Roseanna says.

"He's nearby," Ferro says.

"I can only give him certain information privy to an infiltrators needs," Roseanna states.

"Give it to me and I will make sure he gets it," Ferro continues to add.

"Not good enough…" Roseanna started, noticing a male with dark glasses with a young girl at the shore from where they sat. She gets up put of the chair and starts walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ferro almost yells as she gets up.

"I don't deal with middle-men. I will contact you later," Roseanna says before leaving the café.

Roseanna makes her way through the maze of streets to the shore where she finds a man wearing dark glasses, and a red head girl with him.

"¿Tú ténes un cigarrio? (Do you have a cigarette?)" Roseanna asks.

Felix subconsciously takes out his cigarette pack out and partially removes one from the pack for her to take, turning to face her. He has to do a double take as he looks at the woman features, predominately her red hair and green eyes. She takes the cigarette, waiting for him to light it. He snaps out of his trance, taking his Zippo lighter from his pocket, flicking it to light its flame. Roseanna draws close to the lit lighter, putting the cigarette to the flame and taking a couple of pulls to get it going. She pulls away, slowly letting the smoke out between them.

"Gracias… (Thanks…)" she says to him.

Felix puts away the lighter in his pocket but he continues to stare at her.

"¿Algo esta malos? (Is there something wrong?)", Roseanna asks.

Felix finally snaps out of his trance, for a second time.

"No… Peldonames… Es… (No… Forgive me… Its…)", Felix started to say.

Francesca tugs on his shirt sleeve, pointing at Roseanna, but not saying a word.

"My, you have a lovely daughter there…" Roseanna started to say, finally switching back to Italian from Spanish.

Felix has to turn to face Francesca, bringing her closer to him as he turns back to Roseanna.

"You really need to talk to your friends…" Roseanna started to say.

"What do you mean?" Felix asks, interrupting her.

"Well, if I were to be a Padania double agent, you would be dead by now," Roseanna explains.

"I still do not understand?" Felix says.

"Let me explain," Roseanna stated. "Your friends leaked out that you would be with your little girl here, who in seeing me, made the comment that I could be her mother. Therefore, finding you through her was easy… Felix."

Felix looked around, spotting and pointing out at least one other red-headed girl not far way. "She is not the only red head girl here," he stated.

"And your name is not Felix?" Roseanna asks.

"I did not say what my name was, and I do not know what you are talking about," Felix says.

"Oh, you're good," Roseanna says

"What do you mean?" Felix asks.

"You play your role well," Roseanna says.

"What role are you talking about?" Felix asks.

"Enough with the games. I do need to talk to you in private," Roseanna says.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say in front of my little girl," Felix almost demanded.

Roseanna nods. The sounds of guns being drawn can be heard behind them.

"Whatever she needs to say can be said in front of all of us," Ferro says as she cautiously approaches them with Priscilla and Olga behind with guns drawn. "Alright you, assume the position…"

Roseanna puts her hands on the railing, taking a step back with her legs apart, allowing herself to be frisked by Ferro. On her, Ferro finds a small wallet with agency identification and a small SiG handgun, both are handed over to Felix to hold. In a pocket, a Sony SMC memory stick was found. A small can of mace was part of her keychain set. When done, Ferro turns her around to face her as Ferro gathers her things from Felix. Ferro looks over the items.

"You're lucky you are on our side, or else I would throw you in the darkest dankest jail cell in all of Italy," Ferro says as she hands back the wallet. Then she holds up the memory stick, "Explain this?"

"That is what I needed to give and explain to Felix," Roseanna stated.

"What is it?" Ferro asks.

"It's a digital camera memory stick. It has digital photos of the people he is going to deal with," Roseanna explained.

Ferro gives the memory stick to him. Then she gives Roseanna her mace keychain and then her gun. Olga and Priscilla put away their guns.

"You are lucky that I was not here after him. You left him in a very vulnerable position," Roseanna stared.

"Felix? Vulnerable?" Priscilla says before she begins to laugh. A quick elbow from Olga quickly calms her down.

"What is so funny?" Roseanna asks.

"Francesca- they need to talk mission details. Come with us for a bit and we will return when they are done," Ferro tells her, reaching to get her hand.

Francesca stands her ground for the moment, but then leaves with them.

"So, I am at a disadvantage, you know my name, but what is yours?" Felix asks.

"Its Roseanna," Roseanna says.

"And you're with?" Felix continues to ask.

"Public Safety, Section 1," Roseanna answers.

"And…" Felix started to say.

"I am their mission infiltrator, and you will be working with me on the Polanco case before the transaction," Roseanna stated. "Tell me, your little girl- is that her real hair?"

"It is, as it much of the rest of her," Felix answers.

"Then explain, why would Social Welfare Agency Section 2 would send a child into a dangerous mission like this?" Roseanna asks.

"She's not exactly a child…" Felix stated.

"Is she some sort of midget? She suffering from that developmental disease that stops her from aging at a certain point?" Roseanna asks.

"You could say that," Felix says.

"Poor little thing," Roseanna says almost to herself.

"Don't underestimate that poor little thing," Felix stated. "She is more than capable of defending herself and is my partner for a reason."

"Don't kid me," Roseanna says. "She looks like a barely developed young teenage girl."

"That's part of the package. Though grown up she is, in being child-like in appearance, she can throw off those who dare commit crimes against us. Furthermore, the Mafias use child-killers, as does Padania. Though I do not condone it, at least Francesca is not a child. She is a highly trained individual for the work she does and she does it well. Her looks is only something we can take advantage of," Felix explains.

"I'm sure if you talk to your lady friends, you will find out that you can get more flies with honey than you can with vinegar…", Roseanna says as points out her body starting from the shoulders and going down to her hips.

"Francesca has proven herself more than worthy to me on missions. I have had very few partners that were as good as her," Felix added. "Besides, if I have to doll her up to make her as sweet as honey, believe me, she is more than woman enough to attract any man. Besides the people we deal with are sickos, and women to them, regardless of age, are just objects of conquest and a means to fulfilling their ill desires. Unlike you, Roseanna, who might use what you have as bait to try to catch them, they would be more interested in taking what you have to offer than in you offering it. Taking what you have by force, whether you offered it or not is what they want. In short for them it's 2 tits, a hole and a heart beat is all they care about, and the heartbeat is optional."

Roseanna gives him a 1/2 smile as she stares at him.

"Then you are aware of who we are dealing with," Roseanna says.

"Whether it is Basque Separatists in my old home of Spain or Padania and Five Republics Separatists here in my new home of Italy, I am aware of who the enemy is," Felix answers her.

"So, why did you move to Italy?" Roseanna tries to make conversation.

"Personal reasons," Felix answers.

"Details?" Roseanna asks.

"None to be given," Felix answers. "Look, pardon my harshness. I'm not usually like this in person. But on the job…"

"I understand. You were found out, and you are not happy about it," Roseanna says, "But understand that infiltration is my job, and I do it very well. In fact, I infiltrated your friends quite easily. In fact too easily."

"We're supposed to be on vacation on these next couple of days," Felix started. "I think they, as well as I, let our guards down."

"In this Spy Game, you are never on vacation, you must always be on your guard," Roseanna started to say.

"Don't give me crap that I don't already know," Felix interrupted her. "Regardless of the facts of what happened here, it is something one needs to relax. One cannot be tied to a job 24 – 7 and have some semblance of a sane mind."

"So you are saying that you are not a machine…" Roseanna starts to ask.

"Who is?" Felix answers with a question.

"Well, present company excluded, I think you may have something there," Roseanna answers. "It would explain human behavior on certain days."

"It does not apply to everyone, but it is there to those who apply it to themselves." Felix started.

"You are making this conversation into a dance," Roseanna commented, interrupting him from finishing his thought.

"You are the one who came to me. I am just following my guarded instincts as to what you throw at me. Didn't you say something about being on one's guard in this Spy Game?" Felix replied.

Roseanna slightly nods, quickly thinking for her next statement to throw at him.

"So tell me, you allow yourself to have sex, alcohol or drugs on the job, even if the mission calls for it?" Roseanna asks, as if without warning.

"You think of me as some kind of perverted creep?" Felix throws back at her.

"Oh no. I just want to know, how far are you willing to take a mission, as in if the agency tells you to woo some woman because she is related to a target to get information out of her, how far would you go?" Roseanna clarifies her question.

"First off, I don't do that. Second of all, in doing that I would be exposing myself to dangers of getting infected with whatever they may be carrying. Third, I don't target innocents to get at an intended target. I focus myself to my job in getting it done as needed with as little and hopefully no collateral damage done as possible. Does that answer your question?" Felix answers her.

"Interesting. Mind you, I know many undercover agents who involve themselves in the target's crime sprees to allow themselves access to them. This includes getting drunk, taking drugs and getting high, having sex, getting involved in crimes…" Roseanna explains.

"I do not do that," Felix explains.

"What about your partner… what her name- Francesca?" Roseanna asks.

"Never," Felix answers, with a bit on an annoyed tone.

"Who knows, while you're at one end of the location, she's probably dropping her panties to get access to the target, information and even for a bit of mission fun. You never can tell…" Roseanna started to say before getting slapped.

"You better understand that Francesca is devoted to me and to the work she does. She will not, she does not, get involved personally physical with certain aspects of the mission. She does not give up her ass for a bit of information, even if she was ordered to do so by the agency, she still has to follow my orders and then her morality in the mission. Now, as far as I am concerned- if you want to see me, I'll be in my office on Tuesday. You can drop by and discuss mission intell with me then," Felix tells her off before walking away from her.

Roseanna watches him walk away, until Ferro, Francesca and the others catch up with him before turning the corner. She notices that Francesca gave him a hug which he lightly returns to her before they continue on their way. In noticing this, she nods to herself slightly.

The days of their vacation goes by quickly. They return to work wishing it would have lasted a bit longer. At least they returned more refreshed and eager to take on the tasks of their upcoming mission. But what bothers Felix is the amount of time it is taking to set up this mission and its attention to the details. Roseanna walks into the SWA main building in the early working hours of the morning, showing off her identification and asks for Felix and Ferro by name. One of the guards escorts her to the administration and dorm building, where she waits at the reception area. As she waits, she takes notice of the area and its operations from her point of view. Ferro enters the reception area from the outside.

"I don't remember having a morning appointment with you," Ferro says.

"Felix told me to come in if I needed to see him. So where is he?" Roseanna states and asks.

"He's here…" Ferro answers. "Come with me and I'll see about getting him for you."

Ferro walks out the door with Roseanna following. They walk down the hall of the administrative section, into the cubical room and down to the end to her personal office. Roseanna notices the door marker saying, "Mission Support and Logistics Supervising Manager: Ferro Milani"

As they walk in, Ferro tells her to take a seat in the room. Roseanna take the seat in front of Ferro's desk as Ferro sits behind her desk. She puts away a few folders. And then grabs the phone, dialing a number on the keypad. After a few seconds, someone answers.

"Good morning Felix… Time to get up. You have a visitor here. No- she said that you told her to drop by today. Yes, it's her… No I can't make her go away… You better get down here else I will send her to your room," Ferro can be heard. "10 minutes? You got 5."

Ferro hangs up the phone and looks back at Roseanna.

"So, you're Felix's Supervisor?" Roseanna asks.

"Uhm. No. Felix is a field agent, and managing supervisor of those in that department. I supervise the support personnel the field agents may need. In that we are equals," Ferro explains.

"Uhm, so, for this mission, you are sending in your top man?" Roseanna asks.

"Afraid so," Ferro states.

"Aren't you worried of losing him in a mission?" Roseanna asks.

"You see any danger in this mission? Let me know now so I can make support personnel changes," Ferro tells her sternly.

"No, I was just saying… You do not send in your top players into missions head first," Roseanna tries to explain.

"Like I said- if you know something that may endanger the safety of the agents and operatives of this mission, let me know now," Ferro tells her sternly.

"I know nothing that would endanger this mission. But seriously, sending in a department head into a life threatening mission is unheard of," Roseanna states.

"This arm of the SWA was just recently created. We have few personnel and staff here, so we make do with what little we have. Furthermore, for this mission, we need our best. I don't think there is anyone better than Felix and his partner," Ferro explains.

"I have been meaning to ask about her.", Roseanna started to say. "Isn't she a bit young to be working at an agency like this? I mean, she looks like she should be in high school."

"Every agency has its secrets, and we have ours. Francesca is a lot older than she looks, and because of that she can go into places you or I could not without a bit of effort and persuasion," Ferro started to say.

"Yes, Felix told me that she suffers from that disease that stops her aging process at an early age. It must be horrible being in your twenties while looking like a 12 year old," Roseanna says.

"She doesn't seem to mind it. And her work ethics are better than most I know," Ferro stated. "But, we have a couple of others like her in the Agents Division, so that we can send in a 'child operative' into places where a target may hide- like a school or church or even a tiny area where entrance and space is limited," Ferro explains.

"What about dating and her personal life?" Roseanna asks. "A person like her, looking like a little girl, would be hit upon every child molester, creep and guys with jungle-gym fever."

Ferro had to hold back her laughter for a moment before answering.

"Her love life is what she makes it. I do not go into the personal lives of my fellow co-workers and colleagues, so I would not know nor care," Ferro answers.

"You said there were others like her?" Roseanna asks.

"And?" Ferro asks in return.

"I was just wondering, that's all," Roseanna answers.

"We have at least 1 'boy' and 1 other 'girl' operative. That is all I can say on the subject," Ferro says to her.

"1 more boy and 1 more girl…" Roseanna said almost to herself. "And they are field operatives?"

"Organized crime has been using children since the beginning of time. Our only difference is that our operatives look like children… and play their part perfectly," Ferro explained.

"I see…" Roseanna says quietly.

Felix walks into the room, taking a seat and positioning it at an angle to Ferro's desk to have the both of them in view and still have some considerable distance away from Roseanna. He sits down putting his brief case on his lap and crossing his arms on it.

"Don't you think Olga and Priscilla should be here too?" Felix asks Ferro.

"That won't be necessary for now," Ferro answers him. "I can always send her after them after this meeting."

"What I need to say, I have to say to him only," Roseanna started to say.

"Tough cookies, chew harder," Felix tells her. "We work as a team here, and what you need to say to me you can say in front of her as well."

"I see…" Roseanna says as she momentarily looks at Ferro. "Alright then, as far as the Polancos are concerned, you may have to get involved with them."

"Involved?" Ferro asks.

"How?" Felix follows in return.

"Partying, getting drunk and high, having sex with their partners. So on and so forth," Roseanna explains. "That includes you may be needing to share your partner in some sexual favors with them because that is what kind of sick bastards that they are."

"Then I won't allow it," Felix says.

"They won't do business with you otherwise," Roseanna says.

"Then I drop the case. Let Jean deal with it," Felix says.

"That is not possible," Ferro says. "He and Alpha are on another mission while you are on this one," Ferro says.

"Then you tell these bastards that I am a man of business…" Felix says as he turns to Roseanna. "I make deals and nothing more. If I am successful, then we party. Not before, not during and not after unless successful," Roseanna tries to make a statement, but Felix interrupts her, "If you need to explain to them as to why- I don't know who they are, I'm not going to stick my penis into their diseased and wretched bodies nor am I going to allow them to do the same to my 'daughter…' I am a man of some convictions and morals- who does have to set an example for his little girl, even though I am teaching her the art of revenge. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Roseanna replies.

"Good," Felix tells her.

For a moment, Felix goes into his brief case and pulls out a folder, handing it to Roseanna.

"Here. Those are some intell on me and my 'daughter's' mission character, including some false documentation you can show them if they ask," Felix explains as Roseanna goes through its contents.

"Looks like they got your bad side," Roseanna says as she holds up a fake Spanish wanted poster with Felix's picture on it.

"It's always your bad side when you are in jail," Felix tells her.

Roseanna goes through her brief case and hands him a CD ROM disc in a paper envelope. "Here are those picture and data files on a more readable format. I'm going to be needing that memory stick again and I realized that unless you have a Sony Digital Camera, you would not be able to read it," she explains.

"I'll get it before you leave," Felix tells her.

For a while, there is a brief uncomfortable quiet before Roseanna spoke up.

"So, how long have you two been screwing?" Roseanna asks

"I beg your pardon," Felix says. Ferro was about to yell at her but doesn't.

"The sexual tension between you two is quite high from what I can see here. You two are quite involved with each other," Roseanna continues explaining.

"What makes you say that?" Felix does the talking.

"Observation for one. Human Nature for another," Roseanna answers.

"Excuse me to burst your bubble, but I am engaged to somebody back home… in Madrid… you know- Spain. And as far as I know, Ferro has somebody in her life as well," Felix answers.

"Then why can't she speak for herself…?" Roseanna asks.

"Because no matter what answer I will give, you would twist it to justify in asking that vile question of yours. I too know how to twist answers about to get what I want out of them," Ferro tells her. "You have already in your mind decided what we are and how we function without due cause or verification of the facts, and that, Miss… makes it a dangerous thing."

"How long have you been screwing the Polanco boys on this mission?" Felix throws back at her.

"I do what needs to be done to get the job done…" Roseanna answers as she is placed in the hot seat.

"I did not ask that. I asked how long you have been having sex with the targets of your investigation," Felix throws back at her.

For a while there was silence.

"You can say it, perhaps with details… who's on top, you took them on 1 at a time or was it a multi-penetration orgy- you taking on two to three of them at a time all at once?" Felix tells her. "Considering the drugs and alcohol you may have taken with them, does it really matter? So come on, what color panties do you wear on mission and was it to be dropped for them?"

Ferro just smiles as the questions are being thrown at Roseanna.

"What I do for Public Safety to get the job done is no concern of yours," Roseanna says.

"It does if it involves my mission, and the possible safety of my partner who might be raped because they were lead on by the things you did for them," Felix says.

"Like I told you before, the Polancos are a bunch of rich party boys. They don't care where they get their action as long as they get it," Roseanna explains.

"In that villa? According to you it's part of their porn production studios," Felix says.

"It is," Roseanna answered.

"You took part in on any creation of pornography with them?" Felix threw back at her.

"No," Roseanna answered.

"Shared a bed with any of them?" Felix threw back once again.

Roseanna does not answer immediately.

"No answer is still an answer," Ferro says.

"I did not… share a bed with any of them," Roseanna stated.

"I would like to believe that, but your tone, it is tense," Felix says.

"I am not the one on to be interrogated here," Roseanna says.

"Then tell me, if you had not done those things with them, why are you telling me that I should?" Felix throws back at her.

"I'm not their type," Roseanna stated.

"Type?" Felix asks.

"They are into… bisexual activities with multiple partners at once. The younger the better," Roseanna stated. For a second there was silence before Roseanna spoke up again, "You and your partner would be perfect for them for obvious reasons. Especially if you two can show them that you two are players in the game."

Ferro shakes her head as Felix speaks, "We're not players. We're not sickoes. We are not going to allow ourselves to play in their little hedonistic games."

"I would like to throw a couple of HIV Infected hoes at them," Ferro says to herself.

"What for? So they can infect some unsuspecting girl later on? No, these bastards need to be killed on sight," Felix says. "The sooner the better."

Felix takes a moment to recompose himself.

"And as for you miss. I don't care how good you are. You are too involved with them. Uninvolve yourself before I have a talk with your supervisor about your actions," Felix almost yells at her.

"You can say what you like. He already knows about it and allows it as long as it gets the mission done," Roseanna replies.

"People are going to die because of your personal involvement with them!" Felix holds back from yelling.

"People are going to die regardless!" Roseanna almost yells back.

"Cut it you two!" Ferro says loudly to get their attention. "Felix- I am your Support and Logistics Manager, I'll take care of things as of now while you prepare Francesca for the case. As for you, Miss… I don't approve of your standards and procedures, but whatever further intell you may have- give it to my assistants Olga and Priscilla. Tell them to take Conference Room 3 or 4 if it's empty so they can meet with you in private."

Felix starts to get up, putting the chair where it was when he found it. He then walks to the door, and stops before opening it.

"I can assume that meeting is over?" Felix asks.

"It is for now. I'll be knocking at your door when I am done here," Ferro answers.

"Good.", Felix says. "See you later… maybe lunch?"

"We'll see. Later, Felix," Ferro says.

Felix walks out the door, closing the door behind him. He takes the short walk to the rear doorway of the cubical exit, only to run into Chief Lorenzo with Security Director Petris with him.

"Good morning Felix," Chief Lorenzo started to say, "Hope things are well with you."

"Not really, but it's nothing I can't manage," Felix stated in a heated tone he was trying to cool down from.

"Tell me, what is going on?" Chief Lorenzo asks.

"I just finished a meeting with Ferro and an agent from Public Safety about the Polanco case. It is the things that the agent said that has me riled up," Felix explained.

"Who is this agent? And what did he say?" Chief Lorenzo asks.

"It's a female operative, sir. Her name is Roseanna," Felix started to answer.

"You met with 'The Machine'?" Security Direct Petris asks.

"The Machine?" Felix asks.

"Her reputation on getting intell on anyone is…" Chief Lorenzo started to say.

"She is the best there is," Security Director Petris interrupts. "Whatever she tell you to do, you do it."

"She told me to get involved with their crimes and acts of debauchery," Felix stated.

"Listen, boy…" Security Director Petris started to say, "What crimes and deeds you may do for the sake of the mission will be over looked and cleared if you get caught. I personally do not want collateral damage littering the missions, but if you need to 'do' someone for the sake of the mission, you 'do' that person or persons well. All we need when all is said and done is pictures of their dead bodies with the evidence for the news media to vilify those bastards. The blood of one or two innocents you might spill in this mission is better than the carnage of several hundred they will leave behind if they are allowed to continue."

"Who knows, you might get another medal for this as well," Chief Lorenzo says.

"I don't see the moral ethics about this…" Felix started to say.

"Now is not the time to have morals or ethics get in the way," Security Director stated. "It is obvious that they do not care. You should care even less. Unfortunately, innocents are going to get hurt or killed in the process, but it is because they allowed themselves to be in that situation with people like that, and are caught in the process. For them it would be better to be dead than to continue to be allowed to follow in their footsteps."

"Perhaps you are right…" Felix says to himself.

"If you have to kill an innocent in order to save 10 or even 100 lives- it is your job to take that life to save the others," Security Director Petris adds. "We are not here to judge, but to condemn those who would condemn society and its laws. May God have mercy on those who were caught in the line of fire along the way."

"Thank you," Felix stated.

"When you return from this mission, have an extended Christmas vacation with Francesca," Chief Lorenzo stated.

"Thanks, again," Felix says. "I have to meet up with her to discuss the added intell Roseanna gave."

"Then go…" Chief Lorenzo says.

Felix walks around them and towards the stairs which leads to the dorm rooms. In a minute he was in his room, laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, wondering what has happened. He loses track of time as he lays there thinking.

Ferro walks into his room, allowing herself in with her copy of his room key. He does not pay attention to her as she enters; closing and locking the door behind her before walking to sit on the bed next to him. She leans over to face him.

"Everything OK dear?" Ferro asks, as she starts to take her suit jacket off. She neatly folds it and places it on the night stand next to the bed.

He just sighs. She kicks off her shoes and lies down with him, holding him while lying on her side.

"I had a meeting with the chief and Security Director Petris," Ferro stated quietly.

"You too?" Felix asks.

"When did you?" Ferro asks.

"When I left your office; I ran into them in the hall and they had a few things to say," Felix stated.

"What did they say?" Ferro asked.

"Do as Roseanna tells me to do," Felix stated.

"Do you want to do that?" Ferro asks.

"Have sex with Francesca?" Felix asks. "I can't. I like her like a parent not as a lover."

"Some parents do that," Ferro says.

"Just because they do does not condone the act itself," Felix says. "I like it to be as nice and wholesome as possible."

"I'm sure Francesca would not mind," Ferro says.

"What are you trying to say?" Felix asks.

"Nothing," Ferro says.

"Alright, let's twist it. What if I did… have sex with Francesca? Would you still love me? Would you even still want to marry me?"

"Let's say that if you do, I do not want to know about it," Ferro says.

"But you will know… eventually; and what then?" Felix asks.

"I will deal with it when it comes to that," Ferro tells him. After a brief moment of silence, Ferro continues, "If you do have sex with Francesca, it better be as an expression of love and desire and not some wonton act of lust or because drugs and alcohol were involved."

"What about us?" Felix asks.

"I'll forgive you if you do," Ferro says.

"What if it becomes an ongoing thing between me and her?" Felix asks.

"Like I said, I would not want to know about it. But if I find out, I want you to be truthful to me and to her, and I would forgive you if you do," Ferro says.

Felix just sighs.

"As long as it is an expression of love from your end, it's OK with me. I know that she is conditioned into a loyal mindset to you, and that those drugs do things to her. If it were done to me, I would be dropping my panties for you upon command and accepting having sex with you as a reward. But I know you are not like that, Felix. So I understand, and I understand if you end up in a sexual relationship you see as your little girl. It's OK… because of all this that was said," Ferro explained. "You're not like most men, Felix. You don't take advantage of an opportunity that is there for you to take. You have a high set of morals and ethics, tempered by emotions. That's why I love you, and if I were Francesca, I would consider myself very lucky to have you as my handler because somebody else would have ordered her into having sex with her by now and she would be thinking it was a reward. In fact, after this, I'm going to have a talk to her about that."

"You don't need too," Felix said.

"I must," Ferro follows.

Felix does not give a response.

In the silence of time, things start off slowly and carefully. First; with a simple kiss, a touch, a hold, a form of physical communications that expresses an emotion of intimacy, trust, and care with each layer slowly taken off. It would last for a couple of hours, ending in the early afternoon with them naked under the blankets of the bed, consummating their love for each other.

[Following Week]

The weapons and brief case of money has arrived at SWA headquarters. Only a privy few were allowed to see them before they get stored before their long ride to Northern Italy. They still have about a week's time to get there, but they prepare themselves diligently for the task.

Intell from Roseanna and Public Safety gets more involved and personal, now that she has invited Felix to a few private meetings with Johan Polanco and his brothers in Rome. Two of those meetings meant brining Francesca with him as they were during the day or early evening. Those meetings late at night Felix went alone with Roseanna. He carries his Spanish ID with him, and his story never changes. He is a man who wants revenge for those injustices done to him and his little girl. They want civil war with the government that is unfair and unjust as Italy under its current Prime Minister is.

Soon a date is set- December 2nd, as a date to exchange goods for information and services. They leave by car on November 24th to get there and enjoy the scene along the way. It is to further the bond and trust Francesca has with Felix. Though the Pizza Van, with the support and logistics staff remain a few kilometers behind them. Only cellphone contact is allowed before Felix and Francesca is to make the trade and none afterwards.


	21. Chapter 21

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Creation of Francesca.

Part 21: 'This Is The End…'

[Entry in Francesca's diary: 11/27]

Dear Diary,

Today Felix and I will go to the Italian Alps in search of those political separatists who have formed various connections to mafia and other organized crime syndicates. We will infiltrate the group, offer them arms and cash, and once accepted into their inner circle- kill them all. It would be a 4 day drive to get there from Rome, but I would be ready for them…

-EOF (End Of File)

The drive was short, in actuality; the group packed up their things into a bullet train and headed off to Milan. Once in Milan, the group would gather for one last time, going over mission details and execution. After a night's rest, they drive cross country to a small village North of Aosta, near the Italian - French border. There the group would wait for Felix to return.

Felix and Francesca arrive at the Polanco's Villa on 12/2, expecting a small group of them to be there. They did not expect an army guarding the place with armed guards at every conceivable place the villa could hold. Felix parks the Alfa several feet to the main doorway of the villa, rear first. Both he and Francesca step out of the vehicle, standing to either side of its trunk. Several guards surround them, with a couple of them frisking them for weapons.

"Tell Johan that Felix has arrived with the goods", Felix tells the guards.

"Johan is not here," one guard says. "Best you go home."

Felix takes his car keys from his pocket and walks to open the trunk. He pulls out an AK-47 from the trunk and throws it at the guard who responded. "I have 30 more in there like that, plus ammo for them all, some C4, detonators and other goodies this little car could hold. Now if Johan is not here, I'll take my business elsewhere," Felix tells him as he looks over the machine gun handed to him.

Felix then takes the machine gun from the guard and puts it back in the trunk, going slowly as to allow the other guards look inside at its contents. Some nod to one another. For the moment, no one dared to speak.

"Come on Francesca, let's go home," Felix tells his little girl.

Francesca starts to walk to the passenger door, opening it.

"No, wait," the guard says. "I'll see if any of brothers are here, maybe they can talk business with you."

"I was expecting Johan. He told me to be here himself. Its Johan or nobody," Felix says.

The guard nods before going into the villa himself. Within seconds, Johan steps out with the guard, as he was waiting inside by the door hidden from view.

"Let's see what you got," Johan stated.

Felix opens the trunk of his Alfa once more, allowing Johan to look inside.

"Everything in there, except for the jack, spare tire and car tools are yours," Felix tells him. "In exchange I need several large anti-personnel bombs. I heard your people can build them into cell phones? I want something bigger- something that can fit inside a laptop."

"Pretty large order you're placing there," Johan stated.

"We got a pretty large area to take down- perhaps you heard of it- the Madrid Library in Spain?" Felix explained.

Johan nods. Then he signals to the guard to approach the car as he starts handing out weapons.

"If you need more C4s and laptops, I can supply the parts too," Felix stated.

"If you can supply the materials, why can't your people make it themselves?" Johan asks a bit annoyed.

"The last Anti-Basque raid on my people killed or arrested the last of our bomb builders. Those who have tried to take their place have either created duds or blown themselves up in accident. So, I need someone with experience," Felix says as he hands over a Spanish newspaper clipping stating of such a raid being successful. Johan looks over the newspaper clipping and hands it back.

"Bah. I can't read Spanish," Johan complains.

"It took me 3 months to learn Italian, just to get to meet you in hopes you would help us and make deals."

"Any more incentives?" Johan asks as he hands out the last of the weapons.

Felix snaps his fingers. Francesca reaches into the back of her seat, pulling out an aluminum suit case and brings it to the trunk of the car. She hands it over to Felix. Felix puts it in the trunk, and opens it. He gives a couple of 100-Euro bricks to Johan.

"1/2 million Euros, in assorted denominations," Felix says to Johan.

"Now, if you have this kind of money to throw around…" Johan started to say.

"Deal or no deal. I can always go to the Brotherhood of Islam if you don't. But I prefer not to go that route since they seem to be untrusting and disworthy to all but their own cause," Felix almost yells out.

"Alright, you made your point," Johan says to him. "Come inside so we can negotiate terms."

Francesca tugs on Felix's arm. He bends over to her where she whispers in her ear. Then he turns to Johan before looking at the house. Johan puts the bricks of Euros back into the suit case and takes it with him as he walked into the house.

"How about a bathroom for my little girl? You know it's been a long ride to get here… Unless you want her to pee onto your begonias," Felix stated.

"Follow me, there is one at the end of the hall," Johan says.

They walk inside, from a small hall to a large living room with fancy furniture. There was also some filming equipment at certain areas. The direction of the bathroom was pointed out to Francesca before they walked into the room. Inside, a pornographic movie was being made with a couple of young looking girls and boys with men. If they were not older than Francesca was, they would have seemed to have been younger. Felix looks at this in disgust but keeps his thoughts to himself. Thoughts of pulling the trigger on them himself.

"Brothers, this is Felix. I have told you about him…" Johan started to say.

The orgy scene slowly ends and the older males gather themselves, put on their clothes back on, and step up to Johan. The camera crews and other younger players leave the room through another door. Felix was wondering how Francesca would take to have watching a scene that has transpired in front of him.

Johan gives the suit case to the men, who put it on one of the chairs to open and inspect its contents. Another stands by him and watches.

"These are my brothers. That is Alfonse, and Dante counting the money. This is Romeo, and Julius," Johan started.

Felix nods, not wanting to extend a hand to shake to any of them. Francesca finds her way back to Felix and stands by his side.

"Who's the girl?" Romeo asks.

"That's my daughter, Francesca. She does not speak Italian," Felix answers.

"She does not have to speak Italian to get into business with us," Romeo says as a snide remark.

"Never get in between a father and his daughter; else you want to have a double barrel 12 gauge shoved up your ass and the trigger pulled."

"Is that a threat?" Romeo asks, walking up to Felix trying to stare him down.

"With me, it's a promise. Now you want in on my business, you listen to me or I walk out. And to show you how disgusted I am with the lot of you, I will walk out without taking back the money or the weapons. But consider this- this is the last of money and weapons you will ever get from anyone, because I will smear your names and reputations like I would dog shit off the bottom of my shoe," Felix tells him with a scowl.

A hand goes on Romeo's shoulder from behind.

"Hey 'Meo! I don't like him either, but that's enough. We're conducting business here, remember that," Julius says.

"My associate told me that I would be dealing with fellow terrorists, not child pornographers," Felix tells them.

"Terrorism comes on all levels. Not just blowing up things and killing people," Julius says as Romeo starts to walk away. "And if we are to have fun with what we are doing- that only makes pleasure as part of the business."

"How is child pornography terrorism…?" Felix asks.

"Those boys and girls are not children for one- we picked them up at the local raves and discos. If they claim that they are over 16, then they are fair game for what happens here. But to answer your question, you flood the market with child porn, parents are going to get scared and would want to be more protective of their little ones. Then rumors float about such and such girl or boy is missing in their area; that adds to the terror. People become scared," Julius explains. "Now, if you did not want your daughter to see this- why bring her here?"

"She is a killer like I am," Felix says. "She plants the bombs I get, and pulls the trigger on police officers when she has to make an escape. She knows what she is doing. And she does it for revenge of her government murdered mother- my wife," Felix tells him. "Over the years I have trained her well."

"Girls have their place in terrorism…" Romeo says as he sits down in one of the room's chairs. "Their legs spread open and me fucking their brains out."

"That's it. I'm out of here," Felix says. He spins Francesca about to leave the room.

"Hey- don't you want the money back…?" Romeo mocks.

Felix turns to face him. "I'll declare it as a loss. But 1/2 a million Euros is nothing compared to the billions of Euros you are going to lose out on," Felix says.

"Ha!" Romeo yells for Felix to hear as he leaves. "We are Polancos! We Already Are Billionaires! We Can Do The Fuck Anything We Want!"

Felix ignores the statement, but continues onward. Having planted the evidence was enough for him for now. They walk out, knowing that they are being followed as they leave. They get into the Alfa, the guards surround the front of the car with weapons drawn and aimed at them. Johan and Julius walk to Felix.

"You can't be a terrorist and still have morals," Julius says.

"I only target government installations and its workers. The general population is to be left alone for they are the innocent ones," Felix says without turning to face him.

"One day that line will blur and you will be killing innocents as well as government officials," Julius says. "If you don't get caught or killed along the way."

"I'll pray to god to have mercy on the innocents. Those are not my intended targets. Government is," Felix answers.

"How about we go back inside and continue to have a talk?" Johan says.

"I saw enough, I had enough. My associate will contact you if I want to resume negotiations. Until then- you people owe me one," Felix says as he revs the engine.

Julius gives a nod. The guards clear out the way from the front of the Alfa and put down their arms. Felix puts the Alfa in gear and slowly pulls out. They watch the Alfa disappear into the distance.

Romeo walks out with a sniper rifle slung over his shoulder, dressed in protective gear, pushing a motorcycle dirt bike. The brothers' nod at each other as Romeo puts on his helmet, and then gets on the motorcycle. He turns on the engine with the kick starter, and rides away up a dirt path, an obvious shortcut.

It's been over 90 minutes of silence in the Alfa. Francesca was getting a bit concerned about her handler as they traveled along the mountain highway. Ahead of them a long stretch of seeming straight road that hugs the mountain's side and a thin guard rail protecting the ledge that leads to a several hundred meter drop.

"Felix?" Francesca asks.

For a moment Felix does not answer.

"Felix…" Francesca calls to him again.

"Yes?" he finally answers, glancing at her for a moment.

"Is everything OK?" Francesca asks.

Felix sighs, and then answers her.

"Yeah… everything is fine," Felix says, keeping his eyes on the road.

A loud 'POW!' sound was barely audible over the revs of the Alfa's engine, the tire noise as they gripped pavement and rustling of the wind in the convertible's open cockpit. Felix lurches back before falling onto the steering wheel. He foot goes heavy against the gas pedal and the Alfa starts to pick up speed.

Francesca turns to Felix, yelling "Felix? FELIX!"

She undoes her seat belt to turn to him and check on him. She reaches to bring him towards her, needing to rip out his seatbelts with her cyborg strength. Putting her hand to the back of his head, she finds it wet and warm and he not responsive.

"NO! Felix, Wake Up!" she says as she tries to shake him to wake up.

The Alfa hits the guard rail, and bounces off back to the road. Francesca looks at her hand where she held Felix's head, finding it covered in red from his blood.

"NO! FELIX! Wake Up! Please!", Francesca continues. "NOOoo… Don't Be Dead! PLEASE!"

The Alfa hits the guard rail a couple of more time as a turn approaches. Then it hits it head on, going through it at its weakest point. The Alfa goes airborne for a moment before landing on the mountain side, continuing on its high speed, side swiping tree trunks and low hanging brush. Francesca holds on to the dash board and onto Felix at the same time, mustering every ounce of strength her cybernetics had to offer. The Alfa goes over a fallen tree and goes airborne again, Felix's body shifts from under Francesca. The Alfa lands a short distance, and then hits a stump of a dead tree stopping it dead in its tracks and crumpling up the front end. Felix and Francesca fly out of the cockpit of the Alfa, her arm being torn off as she flew over the windshield. The dashboard was partially ripped where she held on.

Felix would go down the mountain side for a few dozen yards until his body stops under a tree. Francesca would continue falling down the rest of the ravine.


	22. Chapter 22

SWA Beginnings: Francesca, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

SWA Beginnings: Francesca and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales for his loan of his characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

* * *

Creation of Francesca.

Part 22: Aftermath.

SWA Mission Report, 12/7:

More than a week of searching had past for the Felix and Francesca. The remains of an automobile bearing the description of Felix's personal mission vehicle: red 1999 Alpha Romero Spyder 2L engine 2 seater; was found at the midway down a cliff from a mountain road being supported by the local area cliff side's vegetation. A body of a male in his 30's, fitting Felix's description was found 100 meters further down from the crash site.

Traces of a second occupant was found, including a decapitated arm of cyborg origin was found with remnants of automobile and tattered bits of clothing, hair, skin and smaller cyborg parts litter a path for another 300 meters down the side of the cliff, but only enough to complete less than 20% of a reconstructed body. No major parts such as the head/skill or torso was found. Further testing and DNA Matching to be conducted to determine if these remains are that of the Felix/Francesca team.

General Autopsy Report, 12/10:

The first body in question: Male, about late 20's, early 30's; 5ft 10in in height, 134 pounds approximately. The body is in beginning state of decay, and shows signs of Post Martium Predation by small animals, possibly rats or other scavengers. Outside of blunt force trauma about the body, probably when this individual fell out of the automobile, the body seems to be in healthy condition with toxicology reports showing no signs of medication or illegal drugs being in the system at the time of death.

There is a hole in the back of the head, of the oppicipitable region, measuring approximately 8mm in diameter. Internal skull survey shows that the brain inside had liquefied and disfigured fragments of a 7mm rifle round.

With this finding, I must conclude that death was a result of a gunshot would to the back of the head and death was instant.

- Dr. Belisario

The second body in question, remains of a cybernetic arm, female in appearance, about 13in in length from the fingertips to there it separated from the elbow joint. Site of disruption shows massive damage at the joint connection end and has the elbow hinge missing. The Cybernetic Bone itself is of a Carbon fiber matrix, internal structures of the arm seems to match that of our agency design as per Dr. Frankenstein's records. Fingers at the end of the cybernetic has faint fingerprints on them. Both findings show that it may have came from the Francesca cyborg, but no conclusion has been made based on preliminary findings.

Other parts seem to be consistent of disintegration of the failed part and bits of clothing she may have been wearing at the time. Bit of hair, skin and clothes found along the way seems to be of impact origin as the individual tumbled down the side of the cliff to her apparent death. The questions remain 'What happened for this part to fail, and what happened to the rest of the individual?'

Though for certain that the evidence shows this to be part of the Francesca cyborg, identity can not be confirmed until the male body can be identified. Continued search of the area has not provided with further clues.

- Dr. Duvalier

SWA Conference Mission Debriefing, 12/11:

In the conference room attendance was Chief Lorenzo, Ferro Milani, and the rest of the Support and Logistics Staff that was at the Felix/Francesca Mission: Olga, Priscilla, Giorgio, and Nahil. Chief Lorenzo hands out a debriefing folder to all those in attendance as he begins the meeting.

"The Polanco case will be closed until further notice.", Chief Lorenzo started to say. "Autopsy is still ongoing, and we must assume Felix and Francesca to be MIA until proven KIA."

No one says a word as they read preliminary reports of the mission findings. The words 'Mission Failed' strikes everyone in the room, but only Priscilla dares makes a statement of it.

"Why is this a failed mission?", Priscilla says, holding back her anger.

Chief Lorenzo looks at her for a moment.

"Was the delivery made? Has the money and weapons been distributed?", Chief Lorenzo asks.

"The trunk of the car is empty. Weapons and money bags were not in it- so it is apparent that they took the bait!", Priscilla almost yells.

"What if, Felix decided to run with the cash and money, and take Francesca with him who is so eager to go where ever he would go? What if Felix turned on us and has become the enemy?..", Chief Lorenzo started to say.

"Felix Would Never Do That!", Ferro started to almost yell back. "He Loved This Place!"

"Loved?", Chief Lorenzo stated.

"Yes- Loved. He had no place to go to. All he had was a career here, and he did what he could for us!", Ferro explained.

"According to Jean, before he left for his mission, Felix was working in secret. To what ends or means, we are trying to figure out.", Chief Lorenzo stated.

"JEAN NEVER LIKED FELIX!", Ferro yells out. "JEAN SAW FELIX AS A DETRIMENT TO HIS OWN AGENDA!"

"One more outburst like that from you, and you will be seeing me in private, Ms Milani.", Chief Lorenzo stated.

"No! Jean Is Setting Felix Up! I Don't Believe What Jean Has To Say!", Ferro stated.

"Ms Milani- leave the conference room and wait for me in my office.", Chief Lorenzo stated.

Ferro gets up and leaves the conference room. The door slams as she walks into the hallway. For a second, everyone stares at the door before returning the attention to Chief Lorenzo.

"As I was saying. Until Autopsy proves that the remains we have do belong to Felix and Francesca, we have to assume that there is a possibility that they had went rouge. You know that as a secret running agency, we have to fake evidence to complete missions. This technology is not far from faking one's own death. So anything is possible.", Chief Lorenzo.

"Permission to speak freely, sir.", Priscilla blurts out.

"Permission denied.", Chief Lorenzo says.

"I don't believe that Felix would go rogue.", Priscilla started.

"End your comments now, Miss…", Chief Lorenzo stated.

"Where would he go?", Olga started to say. "We waited for his return for 24 hours from his scheduled before conducting a search for him. The road to the Polanco Villa was the only road in and out of place."

"You too?", Chief Lorenzo asked in anger.

"Begging for your forgiveness, sir. We are all in agreement that Felix would not turn rouge.", Nihal stated.

"Despite your opinions of the man, according to what was found in his room by Jean Croche, he had other plans.", Chief Lorenzo started to say. "As such there will be some changes to Sections 2's operations."

"What of the bodies in the lab does turn out to be Felix and Francesca?", Olga stated.

"I'll take that into advisement when the DNA evidence returns.", Chief Lorenzo says. "Until then, I want everyone's debriefing reports on my desk at the end of the day."

Chief Lorenzo shuts his brief case and leaves the conference room. All wait in silence as he walks out the door.

"Felix would never turn on us!", Priscilla says loudly.

"No he wouldn't.", Olga stated. "Working with him, he showed to be an honest man."

"What if Ferro gets fired?", Giorgio asks.

"Then I quit!", Priscilla stated, almost yelling.

"Lets not go there, but lets see what happens.", Olga says.

"How about we do the reports and meet up after for lunch.", Nihal says.

"That's probably the smartest thing you have said all day.", Giorgio says as he packs his folder up, getting ready to leave.

Others get ready to leave as Giorgio left through the door. Nihal was next to follow. Olga stops by the door, turning to face Priscilla.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?", Olga says.

"I don't like what is going on here.", Priscilla answers.

"I don't like what is going on either, but until this investigation is over and we find out what is actually going on, we are to sit, wait and collect a paycheck.", Olga explains to Priscilla. "Now, lets wait for Ferro in her office."

Priscilla could only give a 1/2 smile before packing up her files. She gets up and walks over to Olga. Olga holds the door for her as she steps out into the door. Olga closes the door behind her as she leaves.

"You Or Anyone Else In This Agency Has No Right To Undermine My Authority Here!", Chief Lorenzo yells in the confines of his office. "With Felix Apparent Disappearance, The Money And Weapons Missing, The Only Other Person To Put In Charge Of The Fratello Department Is Jean! And With So Little Personnel To Trust Throughout The Various Agencies, We Are To Stay Within Ourselves! Therefore, Jean Has Had Amedeo Look Over The Contents Of Felix's Room As He Had A Mission To Prepare! IT WAS CONCLUDED BY THE BASIS OF THE EVIDENCE OF THE ROOM THAT FELIX WAS UP TO SOMETHING! 1/2 A MILLION EUROS IS ANOTHER DAMN GOOD REASON TO GET UP AND DISAPPEAR!"

"AND WHAT IF THE BODY AT THE LAB IS FELIX'S DEAD BODY?", Ferro yells back. "8 MISSIONS- SOME MORE DANGEROUS THAN THIS ONE- COMPLETED SUCCESSFULLY BY HIM AND FRANCESCA AS WITHOUT SO MUCH OF AN IOTA OF ISSUES OR PROBLEMS!"

"ENOUGH!", Chief Lorenzo yells back.

"NO!", Ferro yells back at him. "FELIX AND I WERE PLANNING TO BE ENAGED TO BE MARRIED! THAT'S HOW I KNOW THAT HE WOULD NOT LEAVE!"

Chief Lorenzo leans back against his chair, crossing his arms and legs.

"I see.", Chief Lorenzo says.

"You probably don't.", Ferro tells him in a more calmed down tone.

"So, the both of you were in Love.", Chief Lorenzo comments.

"Perhaps you don't understand what Love is.", Ferro tells him.

"I'm a married man of more years then you have been alive, Miss. Don't be confusing an interoffice romance as love.", Chief Lorenzo said. "But perhaps, you may have some view of Felix that we do not have. So my orders are for you to take the rest of the week off, and when you return on Monday of next week, you are to inform me on every detail your relationship with him entailed, and how it all adds up. In short, you are going to prove to me why Felix would not run. Because Ferro, half a million Euros in cash, enough weapons to start a personal army, and a multi-million Euro Cyborg that is a killing machine, more than enough reason to run away from a woman's loyalties. Now you have until Monday off. You better return to conduct an internal review of this agency's operatives, and have a non-bias report ready by the end of next week on my desk. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal Clear, sir.", Ferro replies to him.

"Good. Now leave. I do not want to see you until Monday.", Chief Lorenzo almost orders.

Without saying a word, Ferro gets up and leaves the office with her things. She takes her time walking back to her office. Opening the door, she walks to her desk and starts packing her brief case, ignoring that Priscilla and Olga was in the room waiting for her. Only when they call to her do she stop.

"What happened, Ferro?", Priscilla asks.

"I hope you were not fired.", Olga stated.

Ferro stops for a moment and turns to them.

"Were you terminated?", Olga asks again.

"No.", Ferro answers.

"Then why are you packing?", Priscilla asks.

"Chief Lorenzo thinks I should take a few days off and return on Monday.", Ferro explains, as she take her seat.

"And then what is to happen?", Priscilla asks.

"I am to investigate the evidence Jean and Amedeo had found, which shows that Felix may have ran away.", Ferro explains.

"I don't believe it.", Olga says.

"If Felix ran away, then who is that on the slab in the lab?", Priscilla asks.

"The chief does not want to hear it. He has already decided that Felix ran with the money, weapons and Francesca.", Ferro answers.

"We need to prove that is Felix in the slab then.", Priscilla says.

"DNA testing was already done, but its doing to take 2 to 3 weeks to confirm those results.", Ferro explains.

"What about Francesca?", Olga asks.

"That arm in the lab. Its too complex to be a public domain prosthesis.", Ferro explains.

"Only Dr. Frankenstein can properly identify that arm.", Olga says with a nod.

"That would only work for identifying Francesca and not Felix.", Ferro explains.

"But Francesca would not leave his side unless order too. And since that was his car we identified, one can conclude that she was Felix at the time.", Priscilla explained.

"Lets save this for the investigation when I return. Now have you two finished your reports for that idiot chief?", Ferro asks.

They both nod.

"Was it handed it?" Ferro asks some more.

They both nod again. Ferro sighs.

"Alright. Lets leave this place. You two will be in charge while I am gone.", Ferro tells them as she finishes packing her things. She then takes her brief case with her to the door, waiting for the other two. "Well?"

They both look at each other before getting up and walking over to Ferro.

"So, where are we going?", Olga asks.

"Anywhere but here.", Ferro says as they walk out the door.

SWA Internal Investigation and Review- 12/15:

Ferro returns to her office after gathering Priscilla and Olga. They all sit down at their chairs as Ferro puts away her brief case.

"So, what was done during my absence?", Ferro asks.

"Nothing.", Olga started to say.

"Nothing at all.", Priscilla added.

"Nothing?", Ferro asks. "But what about reports? What about Jean's returning from his mission?"

"Something happened in Jean's mission. Its all being kept very quiet.", Olga stated.

"I noticed that Alpha did not returned with him.", Priscilla added.

"Alpha did not returned? And everything is being kept quiet about it? Interesting.", Ferro said, almost to herself.

For a moment, they sit quietly as they think to themselves. Ferro then goes into her pocket, pulling out a set of keys.

"Come on, lets go.", Ferro tells then as she gets up.

"Where too?", Priscilla asks.

"Felix's room. We got an investigation to conduct.", Ferro stated as she handed them note pads as she walked to the door.

The three of them walk to the Handlers Dormitory Section, heading over to Felix's room. Ferro hands Olga a pair of folded cardboard boxes before she takes her keys to open his room. She steps into the room, turning on the lights. Priscilla and Olga follows, Ferro closes the doors. Ferro walks to the bed and sits on it, pointing to the chairs by the table not far away. Olga puts the folded boxes on the table.

"You have keys to his room?", Priscilla asks.

"As a staff supervisor, I'm supposed have keys.", Ferro stated at first defensively.

"Oh…", Priscilla replies.

"Wait. I lie.", Ferro started as she bows her head, taking a pillow to hold on to. "I have his keys because we were dating, and…" Ferro continued. She wipes her face with the pillow on those tiny tears what got away from her. "And… we were planning on getting engaged, and then marriage." She begins to cry softly into the pillow. Priscilla got up out of the chair and sits down next to her, holding her. Olga sits next to Priscilla on the bed. For a while there was only silence other than Ferro's soft crying. She then stops and recomposes herself.

"The chief wants me to go over this room and find evidence contrary to what Amedeo found for Jean, saying that what they found was plans for him to run when he had an opportunity.", Ferro begins to explain.

"We understand.", Olga says.

"We all know that Felix would not run away, more so now that you two were dating.", Priscilla stated.

Ferro gives Priscilla a stern look.

"What?", Priscilla asks.

"I cant let my emotions deal with this investigation. Therefore, you have his desk and computer files to look over. Olga, go over his personal affects.", Ferro explains. "Write down everything you find."

"Way ahead of you.", Olga says as she got up. She walks over to the dresser and starts looking over the items on it before opening a drawer. Ferro points to the desk as a reminder to Priscilla to start working. Priscilla starts.

After a 1/2 hour of searching, Ferro gets up from the bed and walks to the door. "You two continue. I am going to talk with Dr. Frankenstein… if I can find him.", Ferro stated to them. They both nod at her as they continued with their work. Ferro leaves the room and takes a rear exit out of the building to walk over to the medical ward.

She walks into the medical facility, needing to inform and remind the guards at the gate that she is an agency supervisor, and she was conducting an agency investigational review of its operations; where terminations would follow to those who interfered with the investigation. Consulting with a couple of floor maps, she works her way to Dr. Frankenstein's lab.

Dr. Frankenstein was at his work desk, looking over several files on his workbench computer screen, as Ferro entered the room. She looks about the lab as she walks towards his direction and stops at the middle of his room.

"Dr. Frankenstein. We need to talk.", Ferro says.

The old doctor turns about on his chair to face her.

"About what?", Dr. Frankenstein asks.

"About Francesca.", Ferro answers.

"What about her?", Dr. Frankenstein asks.

"Alright. What do you know about her whereabouts?", Ferro asks.

"She is on mission with her care giver, what that Spanish guy's name…?", Dr. Frankenstein started to answer, falling into a question.

"Felix.", Ferro answers. "Look, Dr. Frankenstein. I don't know how to say this. It is obvious that you were deliberately left out of the loop."

"What are you talking about, my dear?", Dr. Frankenstein replies in question.

"It seems that Felix and Francesca were in an auto accident. There were no survivors.", Ferro started to explain.

Dr. Frankenstein bows his head for a moment. Hidden was that he clenched his teeth in anger.

"I'm conducting an investigation for the agency. I need you to identify an artifact that may belong to Francesca.", Ferro began to explain.

"What would this artifact be?", Dr. Frankenstein asks, interrupting her.

"An arm. To tell you the truth, Dr. Frankenstein. I don't know where this arm would be.", Ferro continued to explain.

"If its here in this facility, then I should be able to find it.", Dr. Frankenstein says as he rummages through a desk drawer. "Now tell me, what happened."

Ferro explains the mission case to Dr. Frankenstein as they walked the medical facility in search for the arm. They walk in on Dr. Gilliani, Dr. Belgonchi and Dr. Belisario having their own private conference.

"We will destroy the arm once we have dissected it components.", Dr. Gilliani say as Ferro and Dr. Frankenstein walks in on them.

"What was that you just said?", Ferro says out loud.

"This is a private medical conference.", Dr. Gilliani says out loud.

"And its now part of a Internal Agency Review Investigation.", Ferro stated. "Now, where is Francesca's arm?"

"Its…", Dr. Belgonchi started to say.

"Don't fuck with me- all of yous. Heads are going to roll if there is a cover up, positions terminated and reputations ruined. I can assure you that you will not be able to cut pizza at Luigi's Pizza Shop if you would dare to interfere or cover up anything against this internal investigation.", Ferro explains.

"Now, hand over my arm.", Dr. Frankenstein tells them as he shows off a tiny black box with a red button on it. "There is a radio activated explosive device in it which I will deploy if it mysteriously disappears."

The three doctors look at each other dumbfounded for the moment. Knowing Dr. Frankenstein's reputation, they were not going to push their luck. Dr. Gilliani puts on gloves as he walks over to a drawer on the wall, one of several. As it opens, smog of cold air floats down to the floor. He reaches inside and pulls an arm out from within the drawer, putting it on a nearby rolling cart. He pushes the cart to Ferro and Dr. Frankenstein. They both look at it.

"That's Francesca's arm alright.", Dr. Frankenstein stated.

"Are you absolutely sure on that?", Ferro asks.

"I made this arm. Designed it to the last detail, including the palm and finger prints. I know my own work when I see it.", Dr. Frankenstein explains.

Ferro just sighs before making her next statement.

"Alright. Autopsy the arm, and write me a report as to why it seemed to fail and detach from Francesca. Speculate Francesca's possibility of surviving the loss of the arm and a possible 300 meter fall down a steep cliff.", Ferro explains.

"Francesca is dead.", Dr. Gilliani stated out loud to be heard. "This kind of catastrophic failure can be reflected on other systems failing similarly. She would break apart going down that cliff like her arm did."

"I can tell you that she would survive without the arm and the fall if it was not a straight down drop, but if she was rolling down a steep incline. Now what if you say is true, where is the rest of her? It did not happened as you say it did because this is all you have of her.", Dr. Frankenstein explains.

"I need details, explained in both technical and layman's terms.", Ferro stated. "When can you return with that report?"

"Later this afternoon.", Dr. Frankenstein answered as he looked at other medical staff. "I'll get my staff on it. They are more in tune with Francesca's abilities than these poor excuses for medical school drop outs. They obviously do not know what they are talking about."

"Then I will see you later this afternoon.", Ferro says before she leaves.

As Ferro leaves, she can heard the doctors break into a very heated discussion. Along the way back to Felix's room, Ferro thinks. 'The old doctor identified the arm as being Francesca's. That would put her in Felix's car, which would mean the driver would have to be Felix… At least that much can be stated in the preliminary part of the report.'

In a couple of minutes she was entering Felix's room again. Olga had placed a few items on the table from her search, and Priscilla already had a thick pile of papers already printed from Felix's computer. They all looked at each other as Ferro stood by the doorway.

"Found anything?", Olga asked.

"Yeah, conspiracies.", Ferro stated as she walked to the bed.

"Conspiracies?", Priscilla asks.

"Dr. Frankenstein created Francesca from his own technologies. Technologies he was willing to share if he was given the respect he deserves. Frankly, The man is a genius, but the other formed a clique against him and want to steal his ideas…", Ferro started to explain, as she sat down on the bed and took the pillow to hold.

"To make it their own.", Olga added.

"Yes. They had Francesca's arm hidden so Dr. Frankenstein would not get it. He had to threatened that he had an explosive device in the arm and was willing to detonate it in order to get the arm back.", Ferro finishes explaining.

"And the results?", Priscilla asks.

"Dr. Frankenstein identified the arm as his creation.", Ferro stated. "But I told him to autopsy it as to why it failed and write up a report on it. So…"

"So that places Francesca in the car. She would not leave anywhere without Felix.", Priscilla stated.

"I know that. You know that. The rest of the world knows that, but that stupid chief does not see it that way and is willing to believe anything Jean tells him!", Ferro said loudly as she punched the pillow with each sentence.

Olga goes over to the table and picks up a tiny booklet, taking it over to Ferro, showing it to her. Ferro looks at it.

"What is this?", Ferro asks.

"Its Felix's Spanish passport.", Olga stated.

Ferro looks up at Olga and smiles. Then the smile quickly fades away.

"At least he did not cross the border. He would not be able too without it", Ferro says to herself.

"Stop thinking so negatively.", Olga stated. "At least you know that he did not run away."

"I know… he's dead…", Ferro says out loud but to herself.

They remain silent for a moment before Priscilla decided to add a few words of her own.

"At least I found nothing about plans of him wanting to run away.", Priscilla stated.

"What did you find?", Olga asked for Ferro, who was tightly holding on to his pillow.

"There are plans, but they seem like mission scenario plans. Look.", Priscilla pats on the pile of paper on the printer.

Olga walks over to the pile of paper, taking a few, giving them a quick once over.

"I'll be damned. He is good.", Olga stated.

"What?", Ferro asks as the words catch her attention.

"Maps, diagrams, drawings, instructions… These are mission scenarios. Each one for different possibilities.", Olga explains. "Nyromi did the same thing… plan out how missions should go when given the proper intell."

"Nyromi? You mean…", Ferro started to ask.

Priscilla pulls out a folder from an open desk drawer, with the label 'Fratellos' written in large letters on it. She hands the folder to Ferro.

"It was Omega, according to this folder.", Priscilla stated. "But why would Felix have a file on her, and on Jean?"

"Felix was Handler Supervisor, which Chief Lorenzo called 'Fratellos'. No doubt these are Fratello Team Dossiers.", Ferro explained as she looks inside the folder. "Found anything else?"

"Nothing.", Priscilla says,

"No maps, no plans… what was he talking about?", Ferro says to herself.

"What are you talking about?", Olga asks.

"No, uhm, Chief Lorenzo said that Jean had Amedeo search the room and he found plans of escaping and running with Francesca. Now it seems to me that it was all a farce to make Jean look good."

"If Jean had Amedeo look for things to make Felix look bad- that is what Amedeo is going to find. Even if it means misinterpreting the facts to make them look like something else.", Olga says. "Typical Jean…"

"You're right.", Ferro says. She hesitates for a moment, "Alright, clean up, take all this evidence with you to my office, and write up a preliminary report on these findings. I will gather the information from everyone and make my decisions based on the facts."

Olga and Priscilla nod before taking their order into action. In 10 minutes they were leaving the room and heading into Ferro's office. They fill the boxes with the evidence found and takes it to Ferro's office, where she locks it in one of her wall file cabinets. They quickly go to their cubical and begin their preliminary reports.

At the end of the day, Ferro collects the reports from Priscilla, Olga and Dr. Frankenstein's staff, condensing them into a report of her own with their reports backing up the findings. She takes a couple of days to organize her thoughts, and finally complies a 30 page report, consisting of the staff's preliminary reports and evidence findings.

"With autopsy data from the found arm identified as belonging to Francesca, and the evidence found in Felix's room showing that he left his traveling papers behind, there is no way to conclude that Felix could have ran to cross the border into France. Furthering this is Francesca's programmed conditioning what forces her to be with Felix; since her arm was found near the Felix's automobile, there is no doubt in my mind that the driver at the time of the accident could have not been anyone else but Felix himself. Therefore, I conclude that Felix did not run, was killed enroute home at mission's end, and his body is in the Agency Morgue."

SWA Supervisor's Conference, 12/17

Chief Lorenzo skims over Ferro's report and reads the conclusionary paragraph with care. He puts down the report.

"Is that your conclusion?", Chief Lorenzo asks.

"Yes.", Ferro answers.

"And the evidence?", Chief Lorenzo asks further.

"All stated in the report, all gathered by other staff members and reported in their parts in the report.", Ferro answers more thoroughly.

"I'll take this report into advisement until the corpse's DNA can be identified. Until then, since you were the closest to Felix, I want you to empty his room and put his personal effects into storage. As I remember, he has no living relatives…", Chief Lorenzo started to explain.

"He had me.", Ferro stated firmly but shaky at the same time.

"You?", Chief Lorenzo asks.

"If he would have lived, we would be engaged by now, and planning for a marriage. So, if he had no family, he did have friends here.", Ferro started to say.

"You can arrange the funeral, but after the DNA report comes in and that is Felix's body in the morgue.", Chief Lorenzo says.

"Why the doubt?", Ferro asks in frustration.

Chief Lorenzo goes into his desk and pulls out a wooden box, opens it and hands it to Ferro. Inside on separate mounts are medals from both Spain and Italy, including Italy's highest awards for a non-citizen. Ferro looks at them.

"He had a very distinguished career. And in this game of secret operatives running about as other identities, it can be very easily done to infiltrate organizations. This is why I am being careful with the body in question. I can assure you that everything tells me that this is Felix's body in the morgue, but it has to be made official before we can take the next step- a funeral for a fallen agency member.", Chief explains.

"What about Francesca?", Ferro asks.

"Her too, though Dr. Frankenstein's report doubt that she could have been killed in the incident, I would heavily doubt that one could survive in the mountains of Northern Italy in the middle of Winter alone, without food or water. Have a casket set for her too and put her arm in it, along side Felix's.", Chief Lorenzo answers.

Ferro bows her head and nods.

"I'll have our new medical resident, Dr. Duvalier do a facial reconstruction on Felix, and, Dr. Frankenstein to construct a shell resembling Francesca to be buried. They say Duvalier's good. Lets see how good.", Chief Lorenzo explains.

"But…", Ferro tried to put her words together. "Why?"

"How do you bury a hero, Ferro?", Chief Lorenzo said.

SWA Mission Report, 12/30:

DNA matching to the body found does match with those recorded for Felix. With this news, Ferro goes forth with preparing a private service for him and Francesca. It seems that both Dr. Frankenstein and Dr. Duvalier did more than just an excellent work on reconstructing the bodies of Felix and Francesca. Ferro had Felix in his best suit, which she placed his medals on the lapel of the jacket. Francesca was laid to rest in a former dress she had for special occasions.

Though the staff of Section 2 was there for a private ceremony, the Prime Minister shows up with a media entourage. Not approving of the circus atmosphere he had brought in, Ferro and her two entrusted colleagues leave until the Prime Minister finished with his show, which included a lengthy speech of how "Italian Citizenry should act as this visitor had done for this fair nation has had."

Felix and the Francesca shell would be buried in a small cemetery south of Rome, though plans of a hero's monument in Italy's Cemetery of Heroes was planned. Years had passed and the plans of the monument were never realized, which Ferro preferred it to be that way.

In the following year, a new member of Section 2's Cyborg Corps would join. The subject's name: Angelina.


End file.
